Ángeles Guerreros
by Tekkaman Zero
Summary: Anime Multicrossover - "El Universo es un conjunto de realidades alternas, cada elección y evento consiente encierra un nuevo Big Bang; Así nosotros, junto con el resto de las personas, Forjamos al Mundo..."
1. Introducción

_**ÁNGELES GUERREROS **_

**_FANFICTION MULTICROSSOVER  
POR TEKKAMAN ZERO_**  
(zero_red_demon@yahoo.es)

  
**_-INTRODUCCIÓN-_**

  
¡Saludos a todos los que esta leyendo esto!

¡Supongo que tienen demasiado tiempo libre jeje!, en fin, pasemos a los negocios, Mi nombre es César Sandoval, también llamado Tekkaman Zero (y Dark Zero en tiempos mitológicos) de todas formas, ustedes quieren saber sobre este fanfic, no sobre el psicópata que lo escribe (a pesar de que las voces en mi cabeza digan lo contrario XD)...

Este fanfic es un multicrossover, lo que significa que pueden esperar una mezcla singular de personajes conocidos y no tan conocidos del maravilloso mundo del anime, todos los que ya hayan leído algún fic de este tipo sabrán lo interesantes que son, mas que nada por los múltiples disturbios que representa juntar, no sé, digamos un super saiyajin con una sailor scout y cosas por el estilo, pero lo que sin duda se preguntaran es ¿qué rayos puede ofrecer este sujeto que yo no haya leído aun?, Y la respuesta es: ¡si quieren saberlo Léanlo, XD!

Así que dejémonos de presentaciones estúpidas (Ok, yo me dejare de presentaciones estúpidas) y les diré que pueden esperar de este relato, lo 1ro que me propongo es incluir personajes famosos del anime, así como los pobres desafortunados que a pesar de tener un buen anime no tuvieron tanto éxito entre los Otakus de este lado del charco, es por eso que desde el 1er capitulo, mezclare tres series de mi agrado y del de muchos mas, y estas son:

- B't X (Beta X)  
- CardCaptor Sakura  
- Tekkaman Blade (Teknoman)

Por supuesto que a medida que avance la historia se irán añadiendo personajes de otras series mas, entre ellas:

  
- Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco)  
- Sailor Moon  
- Lost Universe (Universo Perdido)  
- Magic Knight Rayearth (Guerreras Mágicas)  
- Dragon Ball  
- Zenki

Y otras mas que tengo en mente, todo gradualmente ya que si las mezclo todas de un solo me estallara la cabeza, ¿de qué trata la historia?, no me pregunten, lean el fic ya que en esta introducción no revelare nada, pero espero que la historia así como el relato en general sea del agrado de todos...

En este fic me enfocare mas que nada a la acción y aventura, ya que es lo que más se me da para escribir, pueden esperar también drama y comedia, ¿romance? Quizás un poco jeje! Por cierto, verán situaciones violentas, erotismo ligero y una que otra palabrota, así que si hay menores de 10 años leyendo esto, mejor váyanse a dormir chiquillos ¿ok?

Y seguro se van a preguntar, ¿si vas a poner todo eso en el fic como metes a Sakura? Simple, la Sakura que verán aquí no será la niñita del anime, sino una adolescente de 16 años con una actitud más propia de su edad, esto por dos simples razones:

1- solo así podría mantenerle el paso al resto de los personajes que son mucho mayores que ella.

2- porque yo lo digo (es broma XD).

Bueno, ya es mas que suficiente, como ya muchos lo han dicho, y me es obligatorio mencionar a mí también, Todos los personajes y nombres usados en este relato son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y dueños, todos los derechos reservados (y los izquierdos también XD) etc, etc, así que no me demanden...

Para enviar sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, quejas. Insultos, declaraciones de amor, fotos de chicas hermosas, etc. etc. Escriban a **zero_red_demon@yahoo.es** si me envían cualquier tipo de virus mi venganza será terrible. El que avisa no peca.

Por cierto:

" " - Se usan cuando un personaje habla -  
[ ] - Cuando este piensa algo -  
' ' - Para resaltar alguna palabra o frase -  
// // - Para transmisiones -  
- Para efectos de sonido -  
( ) - Para interrupciones sin gracia del narrador (¡toasty!) en la historia -

Listos o no... **¡AQUÍ VAMOS!**


	2. Prologo

**_ÁNGELES GUERREROS _**

**_FANFICTION MULTICROSSOVER  
POR TEKKAMAN ZERO_**  
(zero_red_demon@yahoo.es)

  
_**-PROLOGO-  
"Cuestionando La Vida y La Muerte"**_

  
Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?...

_[La historia apenas comienza, sin embargo,  
La batalla definitiva aun muy esta lejos...]_

Vivir o morir, ¿Cuál de estas dos torturas es la peor?, Desde el momento en que nace todo ser vivo esta condenado inevitablemente a la muerte, ya sea animal o vegetal, bestia o un ser pensante. Todos y todo aquello que vive traza con sus primeros pasos o su primer aliento su propio sendero hasta la muerte...

_[Desde este momento, cada pagina será reescrita...  
¡El flujo de este relato cambiara según su voluntad!]_

Y es así como continua dia a dia, cada segundo que pasa es un segundo mas de vida que se le escapa, cada aliento que exhala es uno más cercano al ultimo, hasta que tarde o temprano el camino de su vida se acabe, y, como en la antigua mitología griega, el destino corte el hilo que simboliza su vida. Es entonces cuando la primera agonía: la de vivir sabiendo que su muerte llegara sin aviso alguno, por fin termina... Solo para que empiece el castigo de la muerte, y su alma continué sufriendo por la eternidad.

_[Toda narración tiene un Principio Y Final,  
Pero no la nuestra, esta aun yace incompleta...]_

Entonces no le queda nada mas que lamentarse eternamente, sufriendo y arrepintiéndose de todas las cosas que hizo, que no hizo o que pudo hacer, de todos los errores cometidos, de todas las alegrías arrebatadas y de todos los placeres perdidos. Y mientras su alma se hunde mas y mas en el país de los muertos, un nuevo ser nace solo para repetir el sádico ciclo que esclaviza a todos los que viven, y que morirán algún dia...

_[En verdad hemos sido abandonados totalmente a la deriva;  
Sin manera alguna de presagiar nuestra propia conclusión...]_

Y este mi vieja amiga, es el trágico futuro no solo de los hombres, plantas y animales, sino también de las montañas, valles, ¡incluso, planetas, soles y galaxias! Ya que poco a poco el universo mismo crece, se extiende y envejece, trazando también así su propio sendero de muerte.

_[Eso es por demás inevitable... Después de todo,  
esa ha sido la voluntad de quien escribió nuestra historia.]_

Y sin importar esta trágica espiral de muerte, la vida se esfuerza, sin razón aparente simplemente se levanta y persiste, y continua dia a dia, convirtiendo a los simples mortales en criaturas admirables, que basados en fe, esperanza o cualquier otra patraña de esas se sobreponen a sus condenas, soportan los constantes sufrimientos y percances de su vida por alcanzar un objetivo común, la felicidad, algo tan pequeño y simple de encontrar en el rincón mas ínfimo, algo sin valor alguno, pero que le permite borrar su constante agonía, y reducir poco a poco su arrepentimiento en su camino hacia el Hades...

_  
[¿Acaso es ese nuestro destino?]_

  
Por favor, créeme cuando te digo, que daría lo que fuera por un instante de felicidad y agonía mortal... Incluso mi propia sabiduría inmortal...

_  
[¡Es inaceptable, Me rehúso a opacar la belleza de esta vida!]_

  
Después de pensar en lo valioso que es la vida, e incluso la muerte, a pesar de que ambas son un circulo eterno de dolor, no me queda mas que esperar por el resultado final, ya que no puedo ver mas allá de ese dia, el dia de la batalla que se aproxima, el dia que el universo comenzó a marcar desde que el Big Bang creo las primeras estrellas... Solo nos queda esperar y rogar por que algún dios se apiade de nosotros.

_[Perdóneme, ¡Pero no puedo solo sentarme a esperar!  
¡Debe alguna forma en la pueda cambiar lo que será escrito!]_

¿Puedes verlos, no es así? La llegada de estos tres marca el comienzo de un tiempo que jamás debió llegar, y que sin embargo siempre he estado esperando... Ellos y los que aun están por venir son los únicos que pueden salvar, o destruir ese fenómeno que conocemos como vida, y que como todo en este universo, esta por llegar a su fin...

_[Yo tengo Fe... ¡Se que con su ayuda lo encontraremos!  
Un Final para este relato que proteja a todo lo que existe...] _

El Portador de la Luz; aquel que entregó sin dudarlo su vida por los que simplemente deseaban vivir... 

La Valerosa Joven; aquella que aun siendo inmadura tuvo el coraje necesario para anteponer las necesidades de los demás a sus propios sentimientos...

El Guerrero Rebelde; aquel que peleó siempre sin descanso y sacrifico incluso a sus seres amados por el bienestar de todo un mundo...

_[¡No tengo miedo.. De una forma u otra los ayudare!  
¡No permitiremos que todo acabe de esta manera!]_

  
Todo empieza desde ahora... Por trillado que parezca, esto es verdaderamente el Comienzo del Fin...

_  
[Si... ¡Pero el Final de esta Historia aun no esta Escrito!]_

**_  
- FIN DEL PROLOGO -_**


	3. Capitulo 1: Despertar a un Nuevo Sueño

**_ÁNGELES GUERREROS _**

_**FANFICTION MULTICROSSOVER  
POR TEKKAMAN ZERO**_  
(zero_red_demon@yahoo.es)

  
_**-CAPITULO 1-  
"Despertar A Un Nuevo Sueño"**_

  
"¿Qué... Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

El desorientado joven se encontraba completamente confundido, lentamente se levantó del césped y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, cuestionándose aun más sobre el lugar en donde había despertado...

"¿Estoy... Vivo o muerto?"

Estando completamente de pie, levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, y vio la tranquilidad de las nubes y el cálido brillo del sol, el astro del cual él poseía un fragmento... Es un joven adolescente de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro, viste una camiseta negra y pantalones de mezclilla, un descuidado chaleco azul y una cinta roja en su frente, en su brazo derecho porta un guante metálico y su mirada confusa se posa en el nuevo mundo que lo rodea...

"Que pregunta más tonta... Claro, que yo ya he muerto..."

Marlon de Quevedo recuerda muy bien sus últimos momentos de vida, la feroz batalla que él y los cuatro Guardianes Espirituales sostuvieron contra Rafaelo, el Beta Supremo... 

"Lourdes, Falcon, Homero y Ron... ¿Estarán ellos también aquí?"

Él recordaba hasta el último detalle de la lucha que le había costado la vida, donde gracias a los cálculos de su hermano Mitchell, pudo por fin destruir a la abominación nacida de la tecnología haciendo arder hasta el máximo el fragmento de sol en su interior; El máximo sacrificio que ellos y sus Betas efectuaron, la ultima batalla para el y su fiel compañero, Beta X del Oeste.

"Si este es el otro mundo... ¿Se encontrara mi hermano Mitchell aquí?"

En ese instante Marlon tan solo deseaba respuestas para las múltiples dudas que golpeaban su mente, sin embargo nadie se las daría por el momento, ya que el único ser que se encuentra cerca esta tan confundido como el joven...

"¡Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras!"

Marlon volteo inmediatamente, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, el poseedor de aquella voz era nada menos que un Pegaso robótico de brillante armadura dorada y ojos azules, su corcel de metal y fiel compañero...

"¡Increíble, ¿ERÉS TU BETA X?!" Exclamó el muchacho lleno de alegría, corriendo al encuentro de su leal amigo, una emotiva reunión para ambos seres, a pesar de que ambos creían que jamás se volverían a encontrar, no había forma de describir la enorme alegría que ambos sentían en ese instante...

"¡Me da gusto volver a verte Marlon!"

"¡A mí también compañero!, ¿Ya sabias que me encontraba aquí?"

"Por supuesto, has estado inconsciente por un tiempo... ¡Cómo siempre duermes como una roca!"

"¡Jaja! Es bueno ver que no has cambiado..." Dijo Marlon acariciando la cabeza del corcel... Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su separación no había sido tan larga como para dar lugar a cambios, es mas, tanto él como X recordaban la batalla contra Rafaelo como si hubiera sido el día de ayer... 

"Dime, ¿tienes idea de en donde estamos?"

"Para nada..." Respondió el Beta a su Donante.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saberlo ellos sus dudas simplemente continuarían creciendo con el paso del tiempo...

"Tu y yo... ¿Estamos muertos no es así?"

"..."

"Beta X... ¿Crees que nos encontremos en el más allá?"

"Lo dudo mucho, A menos que existan pueblos en el otro mundo..."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Mientras dormías vague un poco por este lugar, hay un poblado en ruinas cerca, por lo visto esta completamente abandonado..."

"Bueno, entonces llévame a verlo, talvez encontremos algunas respuestas..."

"Por supuesto, pero... ¿No estas olvidando algo?" Preguntó el Pegaso alzando su pata izquierda, Marlon comprendió inmediatamente y se quitó la cinta de su cabeza para luego atarla en la pata del corcel, revelando en su frente una cicatriz en forma de X...

"¡Listo, como en los viejos tiempos!"

"¡Así es!" Repuso el Beta para luego partir junto con Marlon hacia el desierto poblado, era imposible para ellos saber que en ese lugar un suceso extraordinario estaba por ocurrir, y que pronto ellos y otros singulares personajes se embarcarían en la máxima batalla de sus vidas...

Mientras cruzaba por el firmamento junto a su fiel amigo, Marlon recordó brevemente todo lo que ambos habían enfrentado juntos... Las numerosas batallas por las que habían pasado, y las múltiples veces en que uno de ellos se sacrificó a sí mismo por el bien del otro, mucho más complejo que el simple lazo de sangre entre Beta y Donante, era la fuerte amistad que los unía, y que jamás llegaría a romperse.

Así fue como una vez mas X del oeste y su jinete surcaron los cielos, bajo la luz de un nuevo sol y el llamado de auxilio de un nuevo mundo...

**********************************************************************************************

  
"Genial, ¿En qué lío me habré metido ahora?"

La preocupada chica camina completamente sola por las desiertas calles de ese lugar extraño, rodeada por las casas desoladas y el frió viento del viejo pueblo...

"¡Bien hecho Sakura!, Sin duda que hoy no es mi día de suerte..."

Es una chica de 16 años, viste un uniforme de secundaria y lleva una mochila al hombro, su largo cabello es de color castaño claro y llega hasta su espalda, y sus ojos verdes revelan lo preocupada que ahora se siente.

"¿Estaré soñando?"

Con cada paso que daba Sakura Kinomoto trataba de recordar como había llegado a ese extraño lugar... El día comenzó normalmente para ella, dio los buenos días a su Padre y a la fotografía de su difunta Madre, discutió con Touya como era costumbre, él partió a la universidad y ella a la secundaria de Tomoeda, y el día siguió como era acostumbrado desde aquel día en que sello la ultima Carta Clow y salvo a la humanidad de desvanecerse...

"¡Cielos, ¿cómo Llegue aquí?!"

Un día común y corriente, charló con Tomoyo, Rika, y sus demás amigas a la salida de clases, y luego partió a encontrarse con Shaoran.

[Seguro fue ahí donde mis problemas empezaron...] Pensó la joven bastante molesta...

En verdad no quería recordar esa parte, luego de tan desagradable encuentro, se fue enfadada a su casa, subió inmediatamente a su cuarto sin ganas de hablar con nadie, ni con su padre que pocas veces la había visto enojada, ni con el glotón de Kero que la estaría molestando por su porción de postre, ni mucho menos con el idiota de su hermano que esta vez tendría mas de mil razones para llamarla 'Monstruo'... Simplemente se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, eso era lo ultimo que podía recordar antes de estar caminando por el desierto poblado...

[Sin duda esto es un sueño... Pero, ¿por qué todo es tan real?]

Decidida por fin a que no encontraría respuesta alguna, decidió sentarse en una de las descuidadas escaleras de un pequeño edificio, revisó su mochila para ver si llevaba algo de utilidad, encontró las Cartas Sakura acomodadas en su libro y el ultimo diseño de Tomoyo, el cual ella le había dado después de clases. A pesar de que Sakura había dejado el oficio de Cardcaptor hacia ya un tiempo, su mejor amiga continuaba fabricándole toda clase de trajes de original porte, todo con la esperanza de volver a filmar a la 'Valerosa Cardcaptor en Acción'...

"¡Maravilloso!, ni comida ni agua... " 

Sin embargo había algo extraño, por sobre todo lo que de por sí ya era bastante raro, el libro de las cartas; en su portada tenia marcada la figura de Kerberos, la bestia guardiana, y en la contraportada la insignia de una Luna con alas...

"¡Que curioso!, estos son los emblemas de Kero y Yue, pero se supone que desaparecieron cuando ellos se liberaron de su sello..."

Resignándose momentáneamente, decidió quedarse sentada ahí por un buen rato, por lo menos hasta que ella despertara o que alguna alma viviente apareciera en los alrededores. Sostuvo firmemente la Llave de la Estrella que siempre cargaba al cuello, por lo menos la tenia a ella y a las cartas, estaría mas que segura por si este extraño sueño se convertía en pesadilla, y se relajo pensando en su más antiguo y poderoso conjuro mágico...  
  
"Pase lo que pase, Todo estará bien..."

Desde ese lugar observo cuidadosamente el tenebroso y desolado lugar, las calles estaban desiertas y sin señales de vida, las casas y los edificios literalmente se caían en pedazos y las hojas de los árboles estaban secas y marchitas, como si no pudiera haber ningún tipo de vida en aquel lugar, sin duda era un paisaje que solo a su amiga Naoko podría gustar, Sakura solo esperaba averiguar la forma de despertar para salir de tan macabro sitio, sin siquiera sospechar que los causantes de tan funesto paisaje la observaban desde las sombras...

Mientras tanto, Marlon y Beta X sobrevuelan el lugar, igualmente inquietos por el terrorífico estado del pueblo.

"¿Qué Demonios paso aquí, un terremoto?" Se preguntó el joven.

"No lo sé... Pero tengo un mal presentimiento" Respondió el corcel.

Y estaba en lo cierto, pero era imposible para X y su Donante saber que sus problemas tan solo comenzaban, pero no estarían solos en esta nueva pelea...

"Parece ser que nada queda con vida en este lugar..."

"¡No lo creo Marlon, Mira eso!" Repuso Beta X señalando con su mirada a la joven sentada al frente de uno de los edificios.  
  
"Es una chica, ¿Será la única sobreviviente?"

"No importa, por lo menos podría respondernos un par de cosas..."

"¡Correcto, En Marcha Beta X!" Exclamó Marlon con su animo de siempre, mientras ambos se apresuraban a reunirse con la joven Cardcaptor.

**********************************************************************************************

"Espero que aun quede gente con vida en ese lugar... "

El confundido viajero no podía mas que aguardar a que alguien o algo disipara sus dudas... 

"¡Date prisa amigo! ¿No querrás perderte esto o sí?"

Es un joven hombre de unos 22 años, viste un pantalón y camisa blancos y botas rojas, además de un chaleco del mismo color; su cabello, un poco largo, es de color negro y sus ojos verdes, además luce una larga cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo. Sin embargo la apariencia de su compañero de viaje es aun más exótica... 

"Negativo, Teknoman Blade..." 

Él es un enorme robot de cuatro metros de altura, de armadura color rojo, azul y blanco; Su apariencia es algo brusca y en su pecho brilla un cristal de esmeralda...

"Dime Pegass, ¿Crees que haya alguien viviendo en ese pueblo fantasma?"

Para cualquier otra persona el que uno de tus mejores amigos fuera un gran robot seria demasiado extraño, pero no para él, después de todo el no era un hombre muy común que digamos, hace mucho tiempo fue un joven normal, con un nombre y apellido propios de cualquier ser humano, pero el ya no era mas un humano ordinario, y desde ese día su nombre es simplemente 'Blade'... 

"De acuerdo a los daños en la estructura general del poblado, los cálculos indican que las probabilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes son de 0.12%..."

"¡Jajaja, no sabes que gusto me da que no hayas cambiado!"

El Teknobot, Pegass, fue siempre su más leal amigo y compañero, e incluso dio la vida por él durante su ultima batalla contra Darkon, el Teknoman Omega... En una situación tan extraña como la actual Blade no hubiera podido pedir mejor compañía que la del renacido gigante mecánico, sin duda alguna esto le traía a Blade una gran alegría, que su naturaleza casi siempre fría le impedía mostrar en su totalidad... 

"Supongo que apostare por bajas que sean las probabilidades..."

De todas maneras no tenía opción alguna, al despertar en ese mundo desconocido ese poblado era lo único en todo el horizonte, y por ende era el primer lugar para despejar sus dudas...

Al igual que Sakura y Marlon, de quienes aun no sabia nada, él despertó inexplicablemente en ese mundo extraño, encontrándose abandonado junto al leal Teknobot que hace mucho tiempo había sido destruido en mil pedazos. Sin duda la vida de Blade estaba regida por sucesos extraordinarios... Fue secuestrado junto a su familia y el resto de la tripulación del Argos, una nave de exploración espacial, por los alienígenas Venomoides para luego ser convertidos en Teknomen y usados como arma para invadir a la Tierra, él consiguió escapar y desde ese día tuvo que combatir contra los invasores y sus familiares y amigos, su propia carne y sangre dominada por los Venomoides, Teniendo que liquidar incluso a Caín y a Conrad, sus propios hermanos, con el objetivo de salvar al mundo...

Mientras se acercaba más y más a las ruinas, meditaba sobre lo difícil que había sido su vida, especialmente en los últimos días... Luego de la feroz batalla con Darkon quedo casi destruido en cuerpo y mente, fue Star, su amada, quien lo acompañó en los momentos en que se encontraba sin memoria y postrado en una silla de ruedas. Y fue gracias a ella que poco a poco se recuperó mental y físicamente, y paso los últimos días analizando las propuestas del Nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra: El perfeccionar el proceso de Teknotransformación, para crear un ejercito de verdaderos Teknomen, no las simples armaduras Sol Teknomen que no servirían de nada ante una segunda invasión Venomoide...

Y ahora simplemente se encontraba aquí... Sin saberlo Teknoman Blade no descansaría aun, no mientras esta nueva catástrofe requiriera su presencia.

En ese momento Pegass comenzó a cantar una vieja y melancólica melodía...

"_Joven soldado, que dejas hoy tu corazón y hogar... _ "

"¿Sabes?, Ya echaba de menos esa canción..." Exclamó Blade recordando aquel día en el Anillo Espacial en que un viejo camarada de batalla nombró al Teknobot como el mitológico corcel, y le enseñó también esa triste tonada.

[Descanse en paz Sargento O'Rourke...] Pensó tristemente, "Bien Pegass, veamos que nos espera..." Dijo prácticamente entrando al desolado sitio, el lugar donde comenzaría su nueva batalla...

**********************************************************************************************

Sakura había descansado lo suficiente, por fin comprendió que quedándose sentada en ese lugar no encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba, así que poniéndose en pie se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo un inesperado encuentro la dejo parada en seco...

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y vio las extrañas figuras aproximándose rápidamente hacia ella, como si todo no fuera ya de por sí bastante extraño ahora se encontraba frente a frente con un chico cabalgando un Pegaso...

"¡HEEEYY, ESPERA POR FAVOR!" Gritó Marlon viendo las intenciones de marcharse de la chica, esta por su parte no podía moverse, parte de ella estaba feliz de ver a otro ser humano por ahí, y la otra parte un poco asustada de que este viniera volando en un corcel robot...

Beta X aterrizó justo frente a ella, y un entusiasmado Marlon desmontó para hablar con la impactada Sakura.

"¡Menos mal, por un momento pensé que no me habías oído!"

"¿Quién... Quien eres tu?"

"¡Oh, discúlpame!, Soy Marlon de Quevedo, y este de aquí es Beta X." Respondió el joven señalando a su compañero.

"Mucho gusto." Repuso X, disparando con esto el asombro de Sakura a niveles catastróficos...

[¡Ahora no lo dudo! Esto ES un sueño.] Pensó la atormentada chica. "¡jeje, Sakura Kinomoto... Encantada!" Exclamó por fin con una sonrisa fingida...

"Disculpa, ¿Este es él Mas Allá?" 

"¿QUÉ?"

"Pues... ¿Es este el Otro Mundo?" Repitió Marlon rascándose la nuca, algo apenado...

"La verdad... no sabría decirte..." Dijo Sakura imitando al joven Donante. "Sinceramente, estoy un poco perdida..."

"Ya veo..." Exclamó el algo decepcionado. "Entonces, ¿Tu también estas muerta verdad?" 

"¡Ohhh NO!" Replicó la joven, "Esto es solo un loco sueño, ¡y de seguro tú solo eres parte de él!"

"¿SUEÑO, DE QUE HABLAS? Esto debe ser el paraíso, purgatorio o incluso el infierno, ¡pero nunca un sueño!" 

"¿Quieres callarte ya?, No sé cuál es tu obsesión con la muerte, ¡pero te aseguro que yo estoy más que viva!" Reclamó Sakura algo enfadada.

Y así comenzó una larga y ridícula discusión entre Cardcaptor y Donante, de la cual el pobre Beta X debió ser testigo por mas tiempo del soportable, (Solo digamos que sí Beta X pudiera sudar, tendría una enorme gota de sudor rodando por su frente justo ahora.) Pero fue el mismo quien detuvo a los chicos cuando se dio cuenta de algo...

"¡MARLON, CUIDADO! ¡ESTAMOS RODEADOS!" Gritó el corcel ahora totalmente alerta, Marlon y Sakura cesaron con el pleito inmediatamente, solo para notar el peligro del cual eran blancos.

Sin haberse dado cuenta las extrañas criaturas los habían rodeado por completo, deslizándose silenciosamente entre los rincones del lugar en que ellos estaban. Así los tres individuos se encontraron atrapados por los misteriosos seres, negros como la noche, asomándose entre las paredes como extrañas sombras vivientes, mostrando un total de seis resplandecientes ojos cada una... 

"¿Que diablos son estas cosas?" Se preguntó Marlon mientras el y los demás se juntaban poco a poco, meramente por instinto.

"¡Por Dios!" Exclamó Sakura asustada cruzando la mirada con la de una de las bestias...

En ese momento los engendros abandonaron su forma de sombras y manifestaron su verdadero ser, eran altos y delgados, sus piernas poseían afiladas garras y tenían un par de alas de murciélago desgarradas en lugar de brazos, además de una larga cola de aguijón; Su cabeza carecía de rostro alguno, y solo reflejaban una fría mirada en sus tres pares de ojos, los cuales brillaban en el color de la sangre, sobresaliendo del resto de su negro ser... 

"Debemos hacer algo rápido, ¡Estas cosas Van a atacarnos!" Avisó X.

[¡Maldición!, Al parecer debo luchar de nuevo...] Pensó Marlon rápidamente, [¡Debo poner a esta chica fuera de peligro!]

De pronto las bestias se abalanzaron sobre ellos, en un movimiento veloz y brusco Marlon coloco a Sakura entre él y Beta X, y entre ambos comenzaron a bloquear los repentinos ataques de las ágiles criaturas.

"¡Esto no basta, debemos romper su emboscada o estaremos perdidos!" Exclamó el corcel golpeando ferozmente a cuanta bestia se le acercaba.

"¡Seguro, si peleamos desde el cielo todo será más fácil para nosotros!" Repuso Marlon bloqueando los ataques de las criaturas usando el Messiah Fist en su brazo derecho como un escudo.

"Esperen un moment..." 

"¡Silencio!" Gritó Marlon interrumpiendo a la desorientada Sakura, "¡Escucha atentamente, a la cuenta de tres huirás y buscaras un refugio, Beta X y yo nos encargaremos de todo!"

"Pero yo..."

"¡¿No lo entiendes?, Este es trabajo de Hombres!" Reclamó el joven Donante.

"Es que..."

"¡TRES!" Gritó fuertemente Marlon empujando a la pobre Sakura hacia una de las casas, seguido de esto monto en Beta X y se elevo a los cielos, atrayendo a la mayoría de las bestias junto con él, "¡AHORA ESCONDETE Y NO ME ESTORBES!"

Marlon se iba a arrepentir de haber dicho eso...

Una vez en el aire Beta X y su Donante se prestaron a luchar, "¡Muy bien compañero, es hora de pelear como siempre lo hemos hecho!" Exclamó el joven totalmente listo para la batalla.

"¡Seguro Marlon, AQUÍ VAMOS!" Respondió el Pegaso igualmente preparado.

"¡ARMADURA DE BATALLA, ACCIÓN!" Gritó el joven extendiendo su puño hacia el frente, los ojos de Beta X brillaron mientras una blanca armadura emergía de su espalda, la cual cubrió completamente el cuerpo de Marlon adquiriendo un brillo dorado, al mismo tiempo que las alas del Pegaso se extendían aun más... X del Oeste y Marlon de Quevedo, el poderoso Beta y su Donante por cuyas venas fluía la misma sangre emergieron listos para luchar y demostrar la Luz que ambos poseían.

Una tras otra atacaron velozmente a las bestias, Marlon clavando los fuertes cables metálicos que el Messiah Fist disparaba en su torso y Beta X partiendo sus cuerpos con sus afiladas alas, las criaturas caían desmembradas al suelo, sin siquiera derramar una gota de sangre o vísceras, cualquier cosa que indicaran que eran seres vivientes... sin embargo, por muchos enemigos que ellos derrotaran las sombras aun los superaban en numero...

"¡DIABLOS!, No me importa si son miles, ¡LOS ACABARE!"

Por su parte la joven Cardcaptor no estaba precisamente escondida, ni mucho menos asustada, muy al contrario ella estaba completamente Furiosa.

[¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es?!] pensaba ella mientras mantenía la mirada baja y apretaba sus puños por el enojo, sin quererlo Marlon con su actitud machista le había recordado el enfado que guardaba desde que comenzó el día, y del cual Li Shaoran era el único culpable...

Ella que había corrido felizmente a su encuentro, después de todo él solo permanecía en Japón durante el periodo de clases, el resto del año viajaba nuevamente a China y era ella la que sufría por su ausencia, sin embargo ese día discutieron fuertemente por la egoísta actitud que él había asumido.

"Estúpido Shaoran..." Murmuró la chica apretando los dientes, recordando las tontas excusas que su novio usó para deshacerse de ella esos últimos días... "Es imposible que lo comprendas Sakura, puesto que estas son cosas de hombres..." Le dijo él para justificar su repentina ausencia, "¡Rayos! ¿Qué no comprendes que ya no somos niños? Si algo llegara ocurrir es mi deber protegerte, no puedo perdonarme fallar mas cómo lo hice en el pasado... Por eso debo usar todo el tiempo que pueda para entrenar y ser mas fuerte."

¡Tonterías! A Sakura no le importaban esas cosas, las desgracias habían dejado de aparecer hace mucho tiempo y ahora su vida era la de una chica normal, no veía porque de repente Shaoran estaba interesado en eso nuevamente, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones ella no podía soportar esa actitud fría y egoísta que él había tomado para con ella, "Además soy descendiente directo del poderoso Mago Li Clow, por eso es mi obligación el superar mis habilidades..." Continuó el chico con un tono elevado, ella quiso ser comprensiva, incluso le propuso ayudarlo en su entrenamiento, sin embargo el fue grosero y cortante, "¡De ninguna manera! Esto es algo que debo hacer solo, así que por favor ¡No me estorbes!"

Esas eran las exactas palabras que más la habían enfurecido, mismas que Marlon acababa de pronunciar... Podía perdonar cualquier cosa menos ser llamada 'estorbo', mucho menos después de que ella siempre había estado al lado de Shaoran velando por él... Incluso las pocas criaturas que haban quedado en tierra notaban el enojo de la chica y talvez por eso aun no la habían atacado. (Tomen en serio mi consejo amigos, no es buena idea hacer enfadar a una mujer...) Sakura Kinomoto estaba furiosa, y decidida a mostrar un par de cosas a aquellos que la menospreciaban...

"¿Estorbo eh?, ¡PUES YO PELEARE TAMBIEN!" Gritó ella mientras se sacaba la Llave de la Estrella del cuello y las bestias se decidían por fin a atacarla.

"¡Llave que guardas el Poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo!" Exclamó la joven en el momento en que la insignia de la magia aparecía a sus pies... "¡LIBERATE!", La llave se transformó en el Báculo de la Estrella, el cual fue blandido por la joven Cardcaptor para luchar nuevamente con la misma decisión que cuando era una niña.

"Conviértete en cadenas de Justicia... ¡VIENTO!" Exclamó liberando el poder mágico de la primera carta que había obtenido hace varios años. 

Como un poderoso ventarrón la carta del Viento se abrió paso entre las criaturas, envolviéndolas con su brisa y aprensándolas en un torbellino que las estrelló fuertemente contra paredes y suelo, acabando así con las pocas bestias que habían quedado en tierra; Sin embargo la gran mayoría aun peleaba con Marlon y Beta X en los Cielos...

"Bríndame la capacidad de alcanzar las alturas... ¡VUELO!"

Ahora dotada con un enorme par de alas gracias a la magia de la carta, Sakura se remonto hacia el cielo para ayudar al corcel y su jinete.

"¡ESPADA!" Gritó ella usando una vez mas su magia, convirtiendo el Báculo de la Estrella en un filoso sable de acero...

Entre tanto X y Marlon seguían tratando de vérselas con tantos enemigos, pelando incansablemente y derrotando a toda bestia que podían sin darse cuenta de los actos de la Cardcaptor, sin embargo una sombra se escapo de su vista, y esta se abalanzó velozmente por la espalda del joven buscando enterrar su aguijón a través de su cráneo, sin embargo antes de lograr su objetivo, caería al suelo partida por la mitad...

Marlon volteó inmediatamente, y bastante asombrado observo por fin a la joven volando a sus espaldas, blandiendo su filosa arma para ayudarlos...

"¡HOMBRES, Todos son iguales!" Dijo ella aun molesta, mientras aniquilaba a un par de criaturas mas, "¿Por qué rayos piensan que lo pueden hacer TODO solos?"

Marlon y Beta X observaban asombrádos el modo en que la chica peleaba, ambos reflejándolo en su mirada, "Parece ser que le debes una disculpa Marlon..." Dijo el corcel mientras Marlon seguía aun mudo por la sorpresa...

"Y bien, ¡¿No piensan ayudar?!" Preguntó la chica sin dejar de pelear, por extraordinaria que la situación fuera no había tiempo para asombrarse uno del otro, ¡debían defender sus vidas!.

"¿Eh? ¡Sí, Disculpa!" Exclamó Marlon enfocándose nuevamente en la batalla, "Lamento haberte subestimado antes..."

"¡Olvídalo!" Respondió ella, [Ahora sé que desafortunadamente esto no es un sueño, ¡es una horrible realidad!]

Los tres siguieron peleando contra la horda de criaturas, consiguiendo aniquilar a varias, Pero estas aun eran demasiadas como para ser controladas solo por ellos... Sin embargo, no muy lejos de allí y sin sospecharlo ellos, la ayuda estaba en camino.

**********************************************************************************************

"¡Pero, ¿Qué Demonios es eso?!"

El confundido Blade observaba junto a Pegass el extraño espectáculo desde otra parte del poblado, la gran batalla que tenia lugar en el cielo a lo lejos, donde una chica con alas, un Pegaso mecánico y su jinete luchaban contra las innumerables criaturas...

"Teknoman Blade, ¿Cuáles son sus Instrucciones?" Cuestiono el Teknobot.

Blade no sabia a ciencia cierta que hacer, esto no era para nada una situación cotidiana... Pero algo era seguro, por mas extraña que fuera la apariencia de los jóvenes ellos eran definitivamente humanos, y por eso él debía ayudarlos en contra de esas bestias, ¡Debía Pelear!.

"No sé bien que sucede aquí, pero puedo apostar a que esas sombras vivientes no son los chicos buenos... ¿Estas listo para luchar de nuevo compañero?"

"Como siempre, es mi deber asistir a Blade..." Respondió el Teknobot incapaz de ser más expresivo por su naturaleza mecánica, pero sin duda alguna con el mismo animo de luchar que el joven.

[¡Esto es por los viejos tiempos!] Pensó Blade sonriendo determinado a pelear una vez más junto a su leal camarada robot...

"¡PEGASS, ACTÍVATE!" 

"¡AFIRMATIVO!" Contestó el robot a la orden que tantas veces había obedecido en el pasado, Iniciando así la transformación. Sus ojos brillaron y el compartimiento especial que albergaba en su abdomen se abrió y quedó al descubierto. Rápidamente Blade corrió hacia él y de un ágil salto entro en el Teknobot, el cual cerró sus compuertas y luego se elevó a las alturas... 

Entonces, gracias al mecanismo especial de Pegass y al Teknocristal de Esmeralda incrustado en su pecho; las fuerzas del tiempo y el espacio son canalizadas sobre Blade, amplificando su energía vital hasta un nivel cósmico y recubriendo su cuerpo humano con una armadura virtualmente impenetrable, convirtiéndose así en el poderoso ser conocido como Teknoman Blade.

Acabada la transformación Blade emerge de Pegass muy distinto a su forma humana, ahora su apariencia es la de un imponente robot de brillante armadura roja y blanca, quien blandiendo una larga y afilada lanza de dos puntas cae de pie sobre el Teknobot que se ha transformado en una especie de veloz planeador...

"¡TEKNOPODER!" Exclamó él mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban a través de su negro visor en forma de V, totalmente listo para la batalla.

Blade y Pegass surcaron el cielo a máxima velocidad, apresurándose al lugar de la desigual pelea... Ambos decididos a mostrar nuevamente su gran poder al enemigo; El Caballero del Espacio estaba mas que listo para cruzar nuevamente por el universo...

**********************************************************************************************

La feroz batalla continuaba, totalmente concentrados en esta Sakura, Marlon y Beta X acababan con cuanto monstruo eran capaces, sin embargo la temible y numerosa oleada de sombras parecía no tener fin, aunque no por eso ellos se darían por vencidos...

"¡Cielos, ¿de donde salen tantas de estas cosas?!" Exclamó Sakura aun blandiendo su espada en contra de las bestias.

"¡Ja! Eso quisiera saberlo..." Contestó Marlon atacando rápidamente con el Messiah Fist...

Ambos se estaban cansando de pelear contra los innumerables enemigos, a pesar de que las criaturas no eran muy fuertes la ventaja numérica inclinaba la lucha a su favor, y si las cosas seguían así estaba muy claro quien sería el perdedor...

[Creo que no tengo opción...] Pensó Sakura notando su propia fatiga, [Debo usar la Carta del Fuego, ya he usado mucha magia hoy, pero estoy segura que con ella podré eliminar estas cosas de una buena vez...]

[¡Demonios! Estas cosas no nos dan ni un segundo de aliento...] Pensó por su parte Marlon, [¡Si tuviera una sola oportunidad podría usar el Break On!]

ambos combatientes estaban prácticamente donde las bestias los querían, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta habían quedado encerrados entre la horda de criaturas voladoras, en el ojo de un letal huracán que se preparaba para liquidarlos, al darse cuenta de esto Sakura, Marlon y Beta X descubrieron la poca oportunidad de salir triunfantes que ahora les quedaba...

"¡RAYOS!" Gritó Beta X hablando por los tres

"¿Alguna idea, Sakura?

"Iba a preguntarte lo mismo..." Respondió la chica, [¡No tengo elección, así que me arriesgare!] Pensó ella buscando en su bolsillo la Carta del Fuego.

En ese entonces Tres bestias se separaron del grupo mayor y se abalanzaron violenta y rápidamente contra los tres guerreros, tan rápido que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta a tiempo como para poder defenderse...

Un resplandor deslumbró a los jóvenes, la tres criaturas cayeron al instante cortadas en mil pedazos, mientras por los cielos una ágil figura blanca se lanzaba hacia el remolino principal de bestias.

"Discúlpenme, ¿Es esta una fiesta privada o cualquiera puede entrar?" Dijo Blade abriéndose camino entre las múltiples sombras, usando su afilada lanza para matarlas una tras otra.

"¡Cielos ¿Quién es el?!" Exclamó Sakura.

"¡Cielos ¿QUÉ es el?!" Repuso Marlon.

"¡Sea lo que sea!, Seguro que es Rápido..." Agregó Beta X al ver la agilidad de Blade y Pegass.

"¡¿Qué es esto? No hay música, no hay comida... ¿Qué clase de fiesta de Día de Brujas es esta?!" Dijo irónicamente Blade mientras velozmente se abría paso entre las bestias, clavando su lanza en los inexistentes rostros de las sombras y cortando sus alas con igual presteza, "¡Muy bien Pegass, enviemos a estos engendros el agujero donde pertenecen!"

"Creen que... ¿Deberíamos Ayudarle?" Cuestiono la chica.

"El nos esta ayudando a nosotros..." Respondió X.

"De acuerdo, pero hay que estar alertas por si esa maquina hace algún movimiento en falso... " Añadió Marlon.

Los tres se lanzaron nuevamente a pelear contra las criaturas, ayudando a Blade a acabar con cuantas fuera posible, y al mismo tiempo manteniendo siempre un ojo sobre el singular recién llegado. En ese instante de la batalla Beta X y Marlon se cruzaron con el Caballero del Espacio.

"¡Ja! Veo que decidieron unirse al baile ¿no es así?" Dijo el Teknoman.

"Aprecio la ayuda pero, ¿Quien diablos eres?" Reclamó el Donante.

"¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo chico!" Rebatió Blade sin dejar de luchar contra las ágiles bestias.

"¿Eres alguna especie de Beta?" Cuestionó X.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende el hecho de que estés hablando?" Exclamó Blade ante la pregunta del corcel, "¿Pero, también puedes cantar?"

"¿CANTAR?"

"¡Lo siento, pero por entretenido que sea, creo que debemos dejar la entrevista para otro momento!" Alegó Blade mientras la batalla contra las sombras lo empujaba a otro sito...

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó frustrado el joven Donante, al momento en que con ayuda de su puño y de Beta X seguía luchando contra las sombras, sin embargo las bestias tenían un plan. en un repentino momento todas las criaturas contra las que Marlon y Neo Beta X peleaban se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre ellos, cubriéndolo por completo y dejándolo atrapado en una oscura red de bestias, de las cuales parecía no poder librarse...

"¡Oh No, MARLON!" Gritó Sakura.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" Exclamó Teknoman desde otro lugar.

Pero desde adentro de la mortal trampa, X del Oeste y su Donante no habían perdido la batalla aun...

"¡Malditas... Vamos Beta X, Mostrémosles a estas sombras un poco de Luz!"

"¡Lo que tu digas!"

"¡AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ambos, Beta y Donante, emitieron en ese momento una enrome cantidad de Brillante Luz, producto del fragmento del Sol en el interior de Marlon, desintegrando a las sombras que los apresaban y liberándose así su ataque...

[Ese chico tiene mas capacidad de la que aparenta...] Pensó Blade, "¡Parece ser que el 'Llanero Solitario' no necesita ayuda, ¿Que hay de ti niña?!" 

"¿NIÑA?" Reclamó molesta Sakura, "Estoy perfectamente bien... Gracias..." Respondió por fin fríamente, mientras activaba la Carta del Escudo para protegerse del ataque de un grupo de sombras... [Hasta los robots tienen problemas de machismo por aquí...]

"OK, Pero mas vale que acabemos con estas cosas rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo para perder..." Dijo Blade pensando seriamente en su limite de tiempo, mientras la joven Cardcaptor lo miraba confundida.

"¡¿A que te refieres?!"

"Olvídalo... ¿Listo Pegass? ¡Es hora de mandar a estos Fenómenos a dormir!"

"¡Afirmativo!" 

"¡TEKNOMAN, MODALIDAD DE BATALLA!"

Blade y Pegass emprendieron nuevamente su rápido vuelo, en ambos podía notarse ciertas partes de su cuerpo transformándose, y dándoles una apariencia mas rápida y afilada, como una enorme Navaja... Una gran cantidad de deslumbrante energía los cubrió, y una vez así se impulsaron poderosa y rápidamente sobre toda la nube de bestias, destrozándolas en mil pedazos y acabando así hasta con la ultima de ellas... ante el increíble suceso Sakura, Marlon y Beta X solo observaban fascinados...

Entonces la frente de X se abrió revelando una especie de videocámara, "Que extraño... No puedo analizar a ese sujeto, ¡Mis sistemas prácticamente no lo detectan! " Dijo finalmente el corcel.

"No te molestes amigo..." Repuso Marlon, "Es obvio que su tecnología es muy diferente a la tuya... Solo espero que no se vuelva contra nosotros, ¡no me gustaría ser su enemigo!"

Sakura también meditaba al respecto, al ver el deslumbrante fluir de la energía del Teknoman lo encontró incluso hermoso, sin embargo jamás había visto algo tan destructivo en el pasado que no le trajera problemas, [Parece ser que mi mala suerte me ha seguido a este extraño mundo...] Pensó mientras bajaba lentamente a la tierra, entretanto sus alas desaparecieron y su espada volvió a la forma de báculo..

La lucha había terminado, y los tres guerreros se encontraron nuevamente en tierra, simplemente rodeados por la soledad del lugar y los pedazos inertes de las bestias muertas, fue Blade el ultimo en descender para encontrarse con los otros, y Una vez frente a frente vio por primera vez de manera detallada a los demás...

"Veamos.. Así que somos un Pegaso Mecánico y su Jinete, Una Colegiala Adolescente con Cartas Mágicas y un Robot Venomoide de Combate..." Exclamó Blade sarcásticamente, "¡Ja! Si hicieran un concurso de Disfraces tendríamos los tres primeros lugares en la bolsa..."

A los jóvenes esto no les hizo nada de gracia, tenían muchas dudas y preguntas que hacerse entre ellos, sin embargo eso seria después, ya que cierto inesperado suceso seguiría robando su atención... 

Los múltiples miembros de las supuestamente 'muertas' sombras comenzaron a vibrar, y luego a moverse libremente, arrastrándose por los suelos como serpientes.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" Exclamó Blade observando esto pasmado. 

"¡Imposible!" Añadió Marlon ante el extraño suceso. 

"¿Aun... Están vivas?" Cuestiono Sakura perturbada.

Los pedazos de las criaturas salieron arrastrándose de los rincones mas ocultos, avanzando entre las piedras y escombros del poblado, juntándose todos en el mismo lugar, el centro del devastado pueblo... Una vez ahí se reunieron todos rápidamente, temblando y sacudiéndose violentamente mientras se fusionaban en un solo ser, una enorme criatura que en nada se comparaba con las sombras aladas...

"Eso no puede ser bueno..." Murmuró el Teknoman mientras el y los otros guerreros observaban boquiabiertos, preparándose nuevamente para afrontar a otra extraña criatura.

**_=SHADOW SCREAMER=_**

La abominación formada por las bestias muertas mostró entonces su verdadera apariencia, un titánico monstruo de 15 metros de alto, negro como la noche, con la forma de un torso humano con dos pares de brazos, en lugar de piernas remolcaba una larga cola como de reptil, y en lugar de cabeza se extendía de su cuello una protuberancia con 12 brillantes ojos y una deformada abertura, aun unida por ligamentos de piel, por boca... En ese momento volteo su vista directamente a los jóvenes mientras emitía un largo y escalofriante grito.

¡¡UUURRRGGGKLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

"¡Je! Y yo creía que aquellos fenómenos con alas eran feos..." Dijo Blade.

"Pues este se lleva el premio..." Agrego Sakura.

"Olvídenlo, ¡A mi me preocupa mas el hecho de que esa Cosa venga hacia acá que su apariencia!" Exclamó Beta X.

Rápida Y violentamente la criatura comenzó a arrastrar su enorme cuerpo hacia ellos, destruyendo todo cuanto tenia a su paso con sus poderosos brazos, y dejando un surco en la tierra por donde su deforme ser había pasado...

"No hay opción... ¡CONTRA ÉL, BETA X!" Gritó Marlon, en ese instante el y X se lanzaron sobre la bestia, seguidos de cerca por Blade y Pegass. Beta y Donante se situaron frente a la enorme sombra, pero en el momento en que Marlon la iba a tacar, la criatura lanzo sobre ellos uno de sus penosos alaridos, enviándolos literalmente a volar.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

"¡HUYYY! ¿Con esa boca le hablas a tu mamá?" Pregunto irónicamente Blade mientras se arrojaba contra el ser, para luego recibir un poderoso golpe de uno de sus 4 brazos, el cual lo envió a él y al Teknobot a romper el muro de uno de los edificios...

"Es oficial... Esta cosa no tiene sentido del humor..." Murmuro adolorido el Teknoman levantándose lentamente de entre los escombros.

El enorme monstruo avanzaba peligrosamente, destruyendo con sus brazos superiores todo cuanto se le atravesaba, y arrastrando su deforme ser con los inferiores... Sakura aun permanecía en el suelo, peligrosamente situada frente a la bestia...

"¡Pegass, ayúdala!" Ordenó Blade al Teknobot, el cual salió volando de entre los escombros y levanto a la chica antes de ser aplastada por la bestia, elevándose luego al cielo fuera del peligro...

[¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca...] Pensó la joven, "Eh... ¡Gracias!" Le dijo ella a Pegass pensando en lo raro que era que un robot le salvara la vida...

Blade y Marlon atacaron nuevamente al monstruo, intentando penetrar su piel con sus respectivas armas, sin embargo ninguno de ellos parecía hacerle daño al gigante ser, el cual tenia una piel prácticamente elástica, la cual era imposible de cortar... 

"¡Genial!" Exclamó el Teknoman, [¡Debo hallar alguna forma dañarlo y rápido! Mis 30 minutos ya deben estar a punto de acabar...]

Por su parte Beta X intentaba analizar a la Bestia para encontrar su punto débil, sin embargo esto no era tan simple...

"¡Es inútil! No hay signos vitales siquiera... ¿Qué clase de criatura de esa?"

"No lo se compañero..." Respondió Marlon, "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"¡Los ojos! Es el único lugar de su organismo que registra algún tipo de actividad..."

"De acuerdo... ¡Vamos Beta X!"

Ambos atacaron de nuevo, al estar cerca de la bestia Marlon disparo los cables metálicos de su Messiah Fist, clavándolos en uno de los ojos de la sombra, esto desato en ella un terrible dolor, el cual reflejo con de sus horribles lamentos...

¡¡GRRRRLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

"Ya veras Monstruo... ¡Acabaremos contigo!" Exclamó Marlon mientras con su fuerza y la de X jalaban de los firmes cables, para dañar mas a la criatura. Sin embargo esta se liberó del ataque con su descomunal fuerza, enviando nuevamente al Corcel y su Jinete lejos de ella...

"Debe haber alguna forma de mantenerlo quieto..." Dijo Blade.

"¡Acércame a esa cosa!" Ordenó Sakura al Teknobot.

"Yo estoy al servicio de Teknoman..." Repuso Pegass.

"¡¿Estas loca, para que quieres acercarte a ese engendro?!" Cuestionó Blade.

"¡Se como inmovilizarlo, Dile a tu amigo que me acerque a él!"

"..." 

Blade guardo silencio mientras lo pensaba, no quería ponerla bajo riesgo pero él ya había visto que ella no era una chica ordinaria... "¡Pegass, haz lo que dice!"

"Afirmativo..."

Mientras el veloz Teknobot se acercaba a la bestia, Sakura preparaba su báculo y una de las Cartas... [Ya he usado mucha magia hoy, pero esto es lo único que se me ocurre...]

"Forma una prisión para este temible enemigo... ¡FUEGO!"

La carta del fuego comenzó a volar alrededor de la sombra, creando un enorme circulo de flamas en su entorno, apresándola dentro del incendio, el Monstruo se movía violentamente adentro, a pesar de no recibir gran daño del fuego, este no le permitía moverse siquiera...

¡¡¡IIIIGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!

"¡SILENCIO!" Gritó Blade cayendo sobre la bestia y enterrando su lanza profundamente en uno de sus ojos, para luego retorcerla hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, "¡Los niños grandes no lloran!"

La Sombra se sacudió violentamente al Teknoman de a cabeza, enviándolo a volar hacia el frente, Blade se incorporo en el aire y enfrento nuevamente a la bestia.

"¡Ya me canse de ti, aliento apestoso!" Clamó Blade cruzando sus brazos al frente mientras sus enormes hombreras se levantaban, revelando dos grandes paneles que comenzaron a acumular una gran cantidad de energía...

"¡¡VOLTEKKA!!"

Los Teknorayos de Blade se dispararon vigorosamente contra la sombra, atravesando por completo su pecho, mientras la bestia rugía y se tambaleaba agonizante, Marlon y Beta X reaparecieron para darle el golpe final...

"¡Es tu fin monstruo!" Aseguró el joven Donante volando rápidamente junto a su Beta, ambos brillando con una intensa luz dorada la cual dejaba una resplandeciente estela por sobre el firmamento.

"¡ALA DORADA!" 

Marlon Y Beta X incrementaron su velocidad asombrosamente, y formaron una brillante flecha de luz que atravesó sin problema alguno el rostro de la criatura, partiéndole la cabeza en mil pedazos Y ocasionando por la fin la victoria sobre la sombra, la cual cayo de golpe sin vida...

Los tres guerreros observaron fijamente, en espera por si la bestia volvía a levantarse, sin embargo esta ya estaba acabada, y su enorme cadáver se desvaneció en la nada, dejando por fin la tranquilidad para los jóvenes que habían luchado valerosamente.

**********************************************************************************************

"Fiuuu ¡Al fin algo de paz!" Suspiro Marlon ya en tierra, desmontando tranquilamente de su corcel alado... La Armadura de Batalla estaba desactivada y ahora vestía sus ropas de siempre. 

Sakura Kinomoto lo observaba fijamente, de pie junto al enorme Pegass, quien había recobrado su forma de robot, después de tanto suceso fuera de lo común ella podía jurarse a sí misma que lo había visto todo, pero siempre hay lugar en este mundo para una sorpresa mas...

Teknoman Blade descendió rápidamente, el compartimiento de Pegass se abrió nuevamente para recibirlo, y después de unos breves momentos Blade bajaba del Teknobot mostrando nuevamente su apariencia humana...

"¡Increíble!" Exclamó la joven, [Por lo menos este no ha sido un día aburrido...]

"¿QUÉ? ¿Tu... Eres un ser humano?" Preguntó Marlon asombrado.

"¿Preferirías que fuera una Bestia Gritona?" Reclamó Blade seriamente.

"¡Jeje, por supuesto que no!" Respondió el joven un sonriendo, "Es solo que es bastante raro conocer a alguien que se transforme en un robot..." Añadió mientras Sakura simplemente asentía con una sonrisa fingida.

"¡Sí! ¿Y ustedes muy normales no?" Replicó Blade con una mirada aun más seria.

En ese instante Sakura se desplomó, y cayo casi inconsciente al suelo... Afortunadamente Marlon estuvo atento para tomarla en brazos.

"¡HEY! ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Ehh, ¡Sí... Gracias!" Respondió la chica poniéndose en pie, "Es solo que estoy agotada, ¡Abuse mucho de mi magia en esa pelea!"

¡GRRRRRUUUUUU!

"¿QUÉ FUE ESO?" Preguntaron los dos jóvenes, mientras Blade solo esquivaba su mirada algo sonrojado...

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó el furioso mientras ambos chicos comenzaban a reírse.

"¡JAJAJA, ¿FUE ESE TU ESTOMAGO?!"

"La transformación acelera mi metabolismo, ¡Por eso consumo muchas calorías rápido!" Exclamo Blade bastante molesto con los jóvenes, "Además, ¡Desde antes de llegar a este mundo extraño no había comido nada en todo el día!

"El estomago de Teknoman hace una buena imitación del monstruo..." Dijo Pegass Repentinamente.

"¡¿Tu también vas a fastidiarme?! Vaya amigo que eres..."

"¡Jejeje, mejor dejémoslo así!" Dijo Marlon extendiendo su mano, "Creo que no nos hemos presentado, Soy Marlon de Quevedo, y este es mi compañero Beta X... ¡Gracias por habernos ayudado con esas cosas!"

"¡Y Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto!" Agrego sonriendo la aun cansada joven, "Peleaste muy bien aya atrás, pero creo que debo agradecerle a tu enorme amigo por la ayuda otra vez!"

Blade tan solo se quedo observando a los chicos, sin moverse siquiera.

"Y... ¿Cómo te llamas?" Dijo Sakura tratando de romper el hielo...

El tan solo se quedo en silencio, recordando aquel día en que conoció a los Caballeros del Espacio, quienes le hicieron esa misma pregunta, para la cual aun no tenia respuesta...

"Mi nombre es Blade, y este grandulón metálico a mi lado se llama Pegass..." Dijo por fin, estrechando la mano del joven Donante.

"Yo soy Pegass, Estoy al servicio de Teknoman Blade."

"¿Blade, eh? ¿Y que es eso de 'Teknoman'?" Repuso la chica.

"Larga historia..."

"Y... ¿Qué haremos ahora?" Pregunto Beta X oportunamente, volviendo a la realidad a los demás.

"Yo no se que harán ustedes, pero Pegass y yo nos marchamos." Dijo Blade mientras caminaba junto al Teknobot alejándose de los jóvenes.

"¡Un momento! ¿Adónde vas?" Pregunto Marlon...

"Descuiden, Sé que tendrán un par de cosas que preguntarme, Y yo también quiero preguntarles algunas a ustedes... Pero prefiero encontrar comida, agua y un lugar para pasar la noche. Entonces hablaremos con mas calma."

"¡De acuerdo!" Dijo Sakura, "¡En serio creí que te irías volando!" Agrego sonriendo...

"¡Vaya! Parece ser que 'Xena' abandono su mal carácter... " Repuso Blade volteando su rostro.

"¡Ja! Discúlpenme, es solo que hoy he tenido un mal día..." Respondió ella pensando en la pelea con su novio.

"Este no ha sido un buen día para nadie." Agrego Beta X, mientras Marlon solo guardaba silencio.

[Díganmelo a mi, yo debería estar muerto...]

"Para ser sincero, no me gusta andar en grupos." Repuso Blade, "Pero como ustedes son los únicos 'humanos' en los alrededores haré una excepción..."

"¡Ja, De acuerdo! Te ayudaremos a buscar..."

Todos se dispusieron a buscar un lugar mas acogedor en ese pueblo fantasma, pero ninguno de ellos sospechaba que en ese momento, ciertas respuestas y aun mas dudas les serian dadas por un singular personaje...

¡BAANG, BANG, BANG!

El sonido de tres disparos impactando en el suelo cercano a sus pies rompió de tajo el silencio, los guerreros observaron inmediatamente y totalmente alertas a la fuente del nuevo ataque, una joven mujer que de pie sobre una de las casas apuntaba su aun humeante pistola hacia ellos.

"¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin los encuentro..."

"¡¿Quién diablos eres tu?!" Preguntó Blade.

"¿Por qué nos atacas?" Agregó Sakura.

"¿Atacarlos? Simplemente llamaba su atención..."

"¡Tu... Eres una humana! ¿Sabes qué rayos paso con los demás habitantes de este pueblo?" Inquirió Marlon.

"Si, pero tu lo sabes mejor que nadie..."

"¡¿De que hablas... Acaso esas Sombras los eliminaron?!"

"¿Las sombras? Claro que no... ¡Ustedes acaban de Asesinarlos!"

Todos guardaron silencio en ese momento, un frío viento soplo sobre los jóvenes mientras mas dudas y un nuevo sentimiento desconocido se apropiaba de ellos, todo esto ante la fría mirada de la recién llegada y los suaves rayos del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse...

"¡No puede ser... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!"

**_  
-FIN DEL CAPITULO 1-_**

**********************************************************************************************

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y Bien, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?

¿Les dije que habría acción, no? Es difícil escribir batallas simples con 3 grandes personajes para inspirarlo a uno.

Bueno, es hora de que yo aclare un par de cosillas...

Primero, ¡El prologo!... contrario a lo que en realidad parezca, los diálogos entre [ ] están sucediendo en el mismo tiempo, pero no en el mismo lugar, ¿A que me refiero? Simple, esas dos personas no están en verdad hablando entre si, simplemente son dos sucesos (triviales ahora, pero de extrema importancia en el futuro de la historia) que necesitan ocurrir en ese preciso momento... ¿Entendieron? ¡Que bien! Porque yo no XD...  
  
Después de saber esto talvez quieran releer ambos diálogos por separado, solo para comprender mejor estos sucesos.

Prosigamos, ahora vamos con la señorita Kinomoto, ya había expuesto antes el porque de incluir a una Sakura de 16 años, así que no creo necesario explicarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo hablare sobre la forma en que retrato a este personaje.

¿Por qué el cabello largo? Simple, en lo personal siempre he creído que el cabello corto luce mejor en la niñas, y el largo en las adolescentes, por ende decidí darle este 'look' a Sakura, además me pareció que siendo tanto el cariño que Sakura tiene por su difunta madre, en esta edad le gustaría tratar de parecerse mas a ella, y por eso usaría el cabello largo.

El uniforme escolar que porta es el mismo que las chicas usan en el colegio de Touya, los fans de seguro saben a que me refiero... por supuesto no pretendo que Sakura use esto todo el tiempo, en un futuro la Cardcaptor luchara vistiendo uno de los trajes de Tomoyo, ¡no podría ser de otra manera!

Ahora algo por lo que seguro algunos están maldiciéndome, el Hecho de que Sakura haya peleado con Shaoran... En el anime realmente no vemos a esta chica realmente molesta seguido, por eso se me ocurrió que seria divertido experimentar con eso, ¡no lo nieguen chicas, A esta edad se han peleado con su novio mas de una vez! Simplemente trato de explorar un lado mas adulto de una personaje que simplemente ya no es una niña...

Ahora pasemos a los chicos, sin duda Marlon y Blade no son tan reconocidos, pero se muy bien que se ganaron sus fans en este continente, así que daré una reseña de los elementos básicos de cada personaje para que lo entiendan mejor...

Marlon de Quevedo es el protagonista de un anime de acción, mechas y ciencia ficción llamado B't X (Beta X), obra del famoso Masami Kurumada (Que también creo un pequeña historia que quizás algunos conozcan... Saint Seiya) Su mejor amigo y compañero leal es un robot (o Beta) con la forma de un Pegaso dorado, Beta X del Oeste. X y Marlon están unidos por el lazo entre Beta y Donante, ya que por el sistema de Beta X fluye la sangre de Marlon... Además del poder de X Marlon cuenta con el 'Messiah Fist' (Aquí en Latinoamérica se llamo 'Muñequera Mortal', pero ese nombre jamás me gusto así que lo cambie al original), Un guante de batalla de alta tecnología, y además, dentro del cuerpo de Marlon reside un fragmento del mismo Sol, el cual le brinda un poder bastante considerable.

Teknoman Blade es el protagonista del anime del mismo nombre, una serie de acción, mechas, drama e intrigas políticas que originalmente se llamo Tekkaman Blade en Japón, Blade fue convertido junto a toda su familia en Teknomen por la raza alienígena Venomoide para invadir la tierra, sin embargo el logró escapar antes de que le lavaran el cerebro y fue el único que combatió la invasión y al resto de los Teknoman, sus propios familiares... Su armadura de Teknoman es fruto de su energía vital amplificada y es virtualmente impenetrable, pelea ágilmente con el uso de una afilada lanza y su Voltekka o Teknorayos, además de la ayuda del Teknobot Pegass, quien también le permite transformarse, pero su verdadero poder no ha sido aun mostrado.

Esto 3 personajes son solo los primeros de otros mas que se sumaran gradualmente a fic, terminando con un gran reparto de series de anime, ¡Estén pendientes!

Las criaturas como supondrán, son de mi completa invención, no verán villanos e NINGUNA serie de anime en este relato, todos los enemigos son originales de este fic. ¡Ah! El nombre que apareció en negritas (_**=SHADOW SCREAMER=**_) es el nombre de la enorme bestia de este capitulo, esto fue inspirado por viejos animes y series de Live Action donde el nombre del monstruo siempre aparecía debajo de la pantalla.

Los cambios de escena son marcados con una línea de asteriscos (*******).

Y para terminar, la chica que aparece al final de este fic tampoco es ningún personaje de anime, es solo otro de mis personajes creados para esta historia, mas detalles de ella en el siguiente capitulo... Por cierto, antes de que pregunten en que mundo de anime sucede este fic, les diré que en ninguno, este es un mundo totalmente nuevo, que nada tiene que ver con ninguno de los personajes, por lo menos no por el momento, en realidad hay una relación mas profunda, pero no la diré ahora XD

¡Eso es todo por ahora! Como siempre para dudas, sugerencias y quejas aquí les queda mi mail: **zero_red_demon@yahoo.es**, ¡Espero sus correos! 

**_¡CONTINUA EN EL CAPITULO 2!_**


	4. Capitulo 2: Big Bang, Causa y Efecto1

_**ÁNGELES GUERREROS **_

**FANFICTION MULTICROSSOVER  
POR TEKKAMAN ZERO**  
zeroreddemonyahoo.es

_**-CAPITULO 2-  
"Big Bang: Causa Y Efecto"  
-Primer Relato-**_

_"El Sol brilla en todas partes, pero algunos no ven mas que sus Sombras"  
-Sir Arthur Helps _

La fría noche ha llegado, y el silencio de las penumbras se rompe repentinamente por el ensordecedor estruendo del trueno, fiel acompañante de la implacable tormenta que ahora azota el paisaje... En medio de este oscuro paraje la vida parece ocultarse, Y lo único que rompe el aire de soledad es la pequeña y vieja iglesia que, casi oculta entre los árboles que rodean el pequeño claro; responde con fuerza los ataques de la tempestad... Manteniéndose firme ante los relámpagos mientras en el interior sus ocupantes descansan por el momento, resguardándose de la cruel lluvia... (¡Muérete de envidia Stephen King!)

En el exterior de la humilde capilla y con la sola protección de un débil cobertizo, el Teknobot Pegass permanece inmutable mientras contempla la lluvia; A su lado Beta X del Oeste comparte su silencio, mientras espera pacientemente al igual que sus otros acompañantes, quienes toscamente acomodados adentro y resguardados por las cálidas llamas de una pequeña hoguera, simplemente observan callados a las llamas que danzan... Aguardando su retorno.

Blade medita sentado en una pequeña caja de madera, con una pensativa postura que nada le envida a cierta escultura de Rodin... Frente a él Marlon contempla sigilosamente el fuego con sus brazos apoyados en las piernas, mientras que al fondo la joven Sakura duerme profundamente, acomodada apaciblemente en la única banca de la ermita que no esta destruida, y protegida del helado clima por el abrigador chaleco del Caballero del Espacio... 

"¿Crees que ella regrese pronto?" Preguntó el joven Donante rompiendo la calma, sin apartar su densa mirada de las flamas.

"No tengo la menor idea..." Respondió Blade con la misma actitud reservada, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la adolescente.

"Duerme como una bebe, ¿Verdad? Es como si la batalla con esa bestia gigante jamás hubiera pasado..." Dijo Marlon sonriendo levemente.

"¿A que te refieres? ¡No se tu, pero para mi cosas tan 'comunes' como esa no me quitan el sueño!"

"¡Jeje, tienes razón! Supongo que no somos personas tan ordinarias después de todo" Repuso el chico riendo y rascándose la nuca, "Talvez sea por eso que estamos todos juntos en este mundo extraño ¿No crees?"

""

"¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo raro que ha ocurrido hoy la verdad no me siento tan incomodo... Casi siento que es normal el que estemos aquí... ¡Jaja, No necesitas decirme que soy raro por eso...! ¡Aunque tomando en cuenta que yo debería estar muerto, la verdad me alegra estar aquí o en cualquier lugar!"

"Bien por ti mi amigo Fenómeno, pero yo no me acostumbraría mucho a este lugar..." Alegó Blade desviando la mirada, "¡Recuerda que incluso la única cosa aquí que no ha intentado matarnos nos recibió 'calurosamente' a balazos!"

"¡Ja... Si, como dices no sería inteligente fiarnos de ella!"

"Precisamente... Y sin ánimos de ofenderte debo decirte sinceramente que tampoco me fió de ti al 100... No te molestes, pero naturalmente no suelo ser tan confiado, aunque la situación actual no me deja otra alternativa..."

"Descuida... Te entiendo perfectamente, ¡Después de todo solo nos conocemos desde hace unas horas! Y comprendo que el único motivo por el cual no nos hemos atacado entre nosotros es porque somos los únicos seres humanos vivos y Bueno, 'normales'; Que parece haber por aquí..."

Blade asintió levemente, a pesar de que Marlon era aun un joven parecía tener su lado de madurez... Las apariencias si engañan... Pensó seguidamente mientras recordaba a su pequeña colega Tina, quien aun siendo una niña recibió de la guerra más sensatez que la que muchos adultos de su mundo tenían...

"Además... " Añadió Marlon sonriente, rompiendo la meditación de su compañero, "Beta X tampoco confió en mi inmediatamente, ¡Y después de un tiempo nos volvimos Amigos Inseparables, no dudo que lo mismo va a pasar contigo Jaja!"

"Como sea..." Repuso Blade mientras una gotota de sudor le recorría la frente, desviando su mirada lejos del chico -que le dedicaba una 'V' de la victoria- hacia la entrada de la iglesia, donde ambos robots permanecían en silencio.

"En fin Lo que si me gustaría saber es como vinimos a parar aquí Debo confesar que a pesar de que si me era familiar eso de los 'universos alternos', jamás creí mucho en esas patrañas ¿Vive y aprende no?"

"¡Je, Yo mismo no lo hubiera dicho mejor!"

"Quisiera que esa mujer volviera pronto ¡Nunca fui muy paciente!"

"Por cierto..." Dijo Blade finalmente, "No es necesario que tu amigo se quede afuera, Pegass es lo suficientemente rudo como para montar vigilancia por si solo... Si quieres dile a tu versión mecánica del Corcel de 'She-Ra' que venga y nos haga compañía..."

"Muy chistoso..." Comentó Marlon ante la supuesta broma de su acompañante, "En fin... X sabe bien que no estamos en posición de ser descuidados, por eso se quedo ayudando a tu enorme y callado amigo... Así es él, y debo decir que gracias a eso me ha salvado muchas veces la vida."

Si, No esta de más ser precavido... Pensó el Caballero del Espacio dignándose por fin a sonreír, "¡Como sea, Según esa chica esa extraña arma nos mantendrá bien protegidos! Aunque ahora pienso que lo que debemos vigilar no es el bosque, sino esa cosa..."

"Tu lo has dicho..." Aceptó Marlon volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta, casi tratando de divisar a través de los ojos de ambos autómatas el místico instrumento: Una enorme e inusual espada que enterrada en el suelo a la entrada de la capilla, dispersaba un círculo de extraña luz dorada que rodeaba por completo a la misma...

Entretanto, el dorado corcel mecánico aparto su mirada de dicho fenómeno para observar al enorme Teknobot, meditando sobre si este seria como los Betas que abundaban en su mundo, o si solo era una enorme arma que aparte de pelear podía repetir palabras y seguir ordenes... La respuesta no le tardaría en llegar...

"¿Tu eres Pegaso?"

El Beta se asombró por la repentina pregunta, ya que Pegass ni siquiera había dejado de observar la tormenta, y aun le daba la espalda.

"¿Lo eres?" Repitió el Teknobot con su inexpresiva voz electrónica.

"No... Me llaman 'X'..."

"Entendido..."

"Dime, ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?" Exclamo el Beta confundido poniéndose de pie donde podía ver la cara del enorme robot.

"O' Rourke... El me contó la historia de un Caballo con alas llamado Pegaso, El me dio el nombre 'Pegass' en honor a esa criatura, ya que también puedo volar"

"Comprendo..." Exclamó X ante la inexpresiva historia del Teknobot, tratando de detectar el aire de nostalgia sus palabras... "Según sé mis creadores basaron mi diseño final en 'Kirin', una criatura mitológica al igual que 'Pegaso'... Supongo que luego de que me modificaran el parecido con este se volvió mas evidente..." (Yo no sabré mucho de mitología oriental, ¡pero de que se parecen se parecen! :P)

"..."

... Bueno, parece ser que hasta aquí llego la conversación... Concluyó frustrado X del Oeste ante la postura tan 'emotiva' del Teknobot, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que cierta melodía lo detuvo...

_"Joven Soldado, que dejas hoy tu corazón y hogar;  
La chica que amas llora por tu partida..." _

La melancólica canción de Pegass continuaba lenta y apaciblemente, mientras el Beta y los demás la escuchaban con atención, envueltos por completo en su aire de desconsuelo.

"¿Con que a eso te referías cuando le preguntaste a Beta X si podía cantar?" Cuestionó Marlon a su compañero en el interior de la capilla.

"Si... Pocas cosas me sorprenden, y como puedes ver ahora un robot necesita mas que hablar para hacerlo" Respondió el Caballero del Espacio.

_"No hay alegría, cuando los corazones se dejan separar;  
Pero el Joven Soldado debe unirse a la contienda..." _

"Es una linda melodía, pero es algo deprimente..."

Ambos hombres posaron sus ojos en Sakura, quien aun algo adormilada se les acercaba y al igual que ellos se sentía atraída por el triste canto del enorme autómata...

"¡Vaya, buenos días!" Exclamó el joven Donante.

"¡Jeje, supongo que tome una buena siesta! ¿No es así?" Repuso sonriendo la chica algo avergonzada, aun rascándose los ojos con un atisbo de sueño.

"Descuida, pero para la próxima vez avísanos antes de que te vayas a invernar ¿De acuerdo?" Añadió Blade burlonamente.

"¡No exageres! Lo que pasa es que ya tenia mucho tiempo sin usar mi magia, creo que a mi cuerpo no le cayo muy bien un esfuerzo tan inesperado..." Se defendió la joven con tono firme, en tanto se sentaba en una caja de madera junto a ellos... "Esto es tuyo ¿Verdad? Gracias por el detalle..." Concluyó ella con una de sus dulces sonrisas, devolviéndole a Blade su chaleco.

"Olvídalo..."

"¡Ejem, solo para que conste!" Reclamó Marlon con expresión seria y tono severo, "La idea se me ocurrió a mi primero, así que no creas que este tipo es el único caballero que hay por aquí..."

"Es verdad... ¡Solo que tuvimos que optar por mi chaleco ya que el suyo esta mas viejo y maltrecho que el suelo de esta iglesia!" Repuso el Caballero Espacial con una expresión mordaz.

"¡Bah, mejor dejémoslo así... Es mejor que comas algo Sakura, por lo menos antes de que 'Blade' termine de arrasar con las provisiones y acabe comiéndose a Beta X...!"

El aludido simplemente volteó a ver las numerosas latas de raciones militares vacías a sus pies, y tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro, rehuyo algo molesto la mirada de ambos chicos...

"¡Jum, ya les había dicho que mi metabolismo se aceleraba por la transformación... Además ya estoy satisfecho, no hay porque ser extremistas!"

"¡Por mi no hay problema!" Dijo siempre sonriente la chica, tomando la ración que Marlon le ofrecía, "Pero... ¿De donde sacaron esta comida?"

"Esa rara mujer la dejo..." Respondió el Donante, "No será 'el guiso de la abuela' pero por lo menos es comestible."

"Por todo lo que ha pasado aquí supongo que usaron esta capilla como refugio durante algún conflicto reciente, estas raciones debieron ser dejadas por una tropa de refugiados o algo así..." Agregó el Tekno-guerrero.

"No esta del todo mal..." Dijo entre dientes la joven, tratando de tragar el insípido bocado, "¿Es mejor que pasar hambre, no? Además estoy segura de que Yukito se las comería sin protestar, aun con este sabor tan 'singular'..." (Por cierto, este tipo si se comería hasta a Beta X nnU)

"¿...Quién?"

"¡Oh, discúlpenme! Creo que por un momento me dio la impresión de aun estar en casa..." Se lamentó la joven dirigiendo nostálgicamente su mirada hacia abajo.

"No te culpo..." Profirió Blade, "¡Sin duda es una idea descabellada! pero ya todos comprendimos que este no es un sueño Solo nos queda aceptarlo; La verdad es que este no es nuestro hogar..."

"Pero... Si ninguno de nosotros pertenece aquí, ¿Porque diablos estamos en este lugar?" Se cuestiono Marlon igualmente consternado, al momento que un relámpago dispersaba su luz por los vitrales de la capilla...

"Al parecer estas cosas no solo pasan en las películas después de todo"

"Creo que solo nos queda esperarla..." Exclamó tristemente la Cardcaptor, mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta, y sus recuerdos volvían a unas horas atrás...

FLASHBACK 

Los tres singulares guerreros permanecían inmóviles, aun aturdidos por el 'amable' saludo de la recién llegada, cuya extravagante arma aun permanecía humeante y apuntada hacia ellos...

Su apariencia es la de una joven de unos 18 años, piel clara y su lacio cabello negro llega hasta sus hombros, cubriendo casi la mitad su rostro en cuya frente lleva marcado un extraño símbolo... Viste ropa de talle ajustado, lentes oscuros, botas y guantes de motociclista, aparte de estar cubierta por una larga gabardina blanca... En su cintura carga otra pistola igual de imponente que la que ahora empuña y a su espalda lleva una enorme y filosa espada.

"¡No puede ser... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!" Gritó Marlon en tono fuerte y demandante.

"...Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de armar un escándalo..." Repuso serenamente la joven bajando su arma; Al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes para revelar el profundo azul de sus ojos, "Tengan por seguro que les explicare todo, pero a su debido tiempo..."

"¿A su debido tiempo? ¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Sakura visiblemente perturbada, "¡Primero nos disparas y luego nos acusas de haber asesinado a las personas de aquí, creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarte justo ahora!"

"No... Este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para eso."

"¡No me digas!" Clamó Blade con tono pesado, "Yo no pienso seguirle los caprichos a alguien que acaba de atacarme... ¡Así que si no tienes tiempo de justificarte ahora, fue un placer conocerte!"

Ambos sostuvieron un incomodo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad... La chica no estaba dispuesta a ceder y su expresión casi melancólica seguía inmutable, mientras que la mirada del Tekno-guerrero continuaba afilándose mas y mas mientras su desconfianza por la recién llegada crecía... Finalmente la joven mujer levantó nuevamente su pistola, apuntándola directamente hacia nuestros héroes...

"¡CUIDADO!"

Seis rápidos y letales disparos salieron de la singular arma, destrozando la cabeza de una de las bestiales sombras que había aparecido repentinamente, y se disponía a atacar por la espalda a los guerreros...

"¿QUÉ, de donde...?"

"Aun quedan algunas de esas cosas escondidas en las ruinas, no estamos seguros aquí..." Dijo la chica enfundando su pistola y saltando del techo de la casa, cayendo justo frente a nuestro héroes, "Síganme, los llevare adonde podamos charlar sin ser interrumpidos..."

"Gracias por la oferta..." Murmuró Blade sin perder su frío porte, para sorpresa de Sakura y Marlon, "Pero aun con ese bonito cliché de escena de acción, se necesita mas para que confié en ti..."

"¿No querías saber que pasaba aquí? Entonces debes venir conmigo..."

"Jum..."

"Por favor... Se bien que no estoy en posición de pedirles su confianza, ¡Pero en verdad necesito que vengan conmigo!"

Los guerreros estaban en una encrucijada, a pesar del sincero tono de la chica y su mirada -la cual había pasado de fría a tener un matiz de honestidad- ciertamente no podían fiarse así como así de la desconocida.

"Yo no se ustedes, pero yo iré..." Repuso finalmente el Donante.

"De acuerdo Marlon, iremos juntos." Añadió el Corcel de Metal.

"Están mas locos de lo que parecen..." Clamó el Caballero Espacial, "¡En fin! No quisiera ser ustedes cuando ella decida volarles la tapa de los sesos..."

"¡Yo también voy!" Dijo la Cardcaptor con un aire de confianza, "Quiero saber que sucede aquí pase lo que pase, además es preferible que quedarse aquí de todas formas..."

"¡Bah, como quieran, fue un placer conocerlos!"

"¿Estas seguro de no querer venir?" Dijo la misteriosa mujer, Blade no le dio respuesta alguna Sin embargo sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo instante, como si se comunicaran solo con la vista Al final ella reanudo su marcha exclamando un ligero "Como tú quieras"

"¡No te preocupes!" Respondió Marlon, "De todas formas créeme que la muerte no parece estar interesada en nosotros por hoy..."

Y así Blade y su enorme compañero mecánico observaron como los jóvenes partían audazmente junto con la desconocida chica, justo en el momento en que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse...

"Teknoman Blade, ¿Cuales son sus instrucciones ahora?"

"¡Ja, Seguirlos por supuesto, Pegass!" Murmuró el hombre entre dientes con una gotota de sudor en la frente, "¡Alguien tiene que estar ahí para cuidarles el trasero a estos chicos...! Además, puede que al fin si averigüemos algo que valga la pena..."

"Afirmativo..." (Si Pegass pudiera sudar, ¿que creen que haría justo ahora?)

Tiempo después, los viajeros se encontraban en la desolada iglesia a la que habían sido guiados por la misteriosa chica a través del pequeño bosque, con más dudas que respuestas al respecto...

"Este lugar es un buen refugio..." Repuso serenamente la desconocida dirigiéndose a la salida, "Aquí estarán seguros mientras tanto."

"¡Espera un segundo!" Reclamó el Tekno-Guerrero sujetándole un brazo, "¿Adonde crees que vas?"

"¡Descuida, no tardare!" Respondió ella soltándose sutilmente, "Quiero ir a dar una ronda para asegurarme de que no haya monstruos por los alrededores... Prometo regresar pronto para que podamos hablar."

"¡Pues mas te vale!" Dijo él cruzándose de brazos, entendiendo perfectamente que discutir con ella era perder el tiempo, "Ya he tenido suficientes sorpresas por un día..."

La misteriosa mujer sonrió levemente, sin perder en ningún momento su triste expresión, y dando unos pasos afuera de la capilla desenvaino su imponente espada para luego clavarla firmemente en el suelo... Inmediatamente las tres enigmáticas frases sin sentido -SNVY, SNSNVY y SMNGLF- que estaban grabadas en su afilada hoja comenzaron a brillar, y un círculo de luz dorada se esparció velozmente, rodeando por completo a la pequeña ermita...

"Procuren no salirse de él..." Sugirió la desconocida poniéndose nuevamente sus gafas oscuras, "Ahuyentara a las bestias aunque sea por algún tiempo... Yo en su lugar aprovecharía para descansar un rato, ¡Nos vemos luego!" exclamó finalmente ella mientras se adentraba corriendo en el bosque, justo en el momento en que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

"¿Vaya Tormenta, no?" Dijo Marlon al momento en que otro relámpago cortaba el firmamento, la joven Sakura se encogió un poco en hombros cuando el respectivo y potente trueno rugía en la noche

"¡Cielos, cada vez parece que caen mas cerca!" Replico la joven visiblemente perturbada

"Yo no me preocuparía si fuera tu, después de todo dicen que 'La bala que no escuchas es la que te mata'" Repuso Blade confiadamente, "eso mismo sucede con los relámpagos"

"¿Porque será que eso no me tranquiliza?" Exclamó la chica con una mirada de enojo, mientras Blade le sonreía

"¡Nah! A mi lo único que me preocupa de esta tormenta es que seguramente es lo que ha retrasado a esa chica" Añadió el Donante, "Mientras tanto a nosotros nos toca estar abandonados en esta lúgubre iglesia"

"¡No me digas que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas luego de haber peleado con esas bestias!" Preguntó el Caballero del Espacio en tono burlón; sin que él lo notara dichas palabras erizaron la piel de Sakura.

"¿MIEDO? ¡¿Quién dijo miedo?! Es solo que este lugar no es el mas adecuado para usar como sala de espera"

"¡JAJA, No te preocupes llorón! Si aparece algún espectro Sakura y yo estamos para protegerte"

"¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES LLORÓN?!"

"¡¡SILENCIO!!" Gritó La Cardcaptor escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, provocando que los dos jóvenes saltaran del asombro, "¡¿Po Podemos por favor Cambiar de tema?! Exclamó por fin la chica sonriendo, pero con un rostro de visible espanto

"¿No me digas que tu si crees en fantasmas?!"

"¡Pues tanto así como creer Esteeee!"

"¡Ja, y yo que simplemente me divertía jugándole bromas a este chico!"

"¡¿Era broma cierto?!" Dijo exaltada la joven con sus manos juntas frente a su rostro, "Entonces ¡En realidad no hay espectros por aquí ¿VERDAD?!"

"No seas tan susceptible" Repuso el Tekno-Guerrero compadeciéndose de la actitud de la chica, "De todas maneras, ¿que harías si en verdad hubiera un fantasma aquí? ¿Acaso preferirías salir afuera a soportar 'la tormenta del siglo'?"

"Jeje No Talvez Si."

"¡Ja, increíble! ¡Solo esto me faltaba! ¿Cómo pude acabar con estos chiflados?"

Media hora después el fuerte aguacero por fin daba señales de aplacarse Y nuestros héroes respiraban un aire cargado de mas calma que antes, producto quizás del cambio en el ambiente o de que simplemente comenzaban a sentirse cómodos entre ellos mismos.

"¡Oye Blade, ¿Me podrías decir algo?!" Curioseó Marlon.

"¿Tengo alternativa?" Reclamo el Caballero Espacial, quien desde hace rato observaba al exterior por uno de los vitrales cuarteados

"Se que no venimos del mismo lugar, pero en mi mundo jamás conocí a alguien que se llamará así ¿'Blade' es solo un apodo, verdad? ¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre?

"¡Jum, ese es! Lo que pasa es que mi mamá era fanática de Wesley Snipes"

"¡Es en serio, viejo! ¿Acaso tiene que ser tan gran secreto?"

""

"¿Te molesta mucho esa pregunta?" Inquirió Sakura ante la terca actitud del joven.

" No es molestia" Dijo él mientras su mirada se tornaba melancólica, "Blade Ese es mi nombre Y no tengo nada mas que decir al respecto."

"Ya veo ¡Como tu quieras!" Concluyó Marlon dándose por vencido y entrelazando sus manos por detrás de su nuca, "Talvez algún día nos lo digas"

"Quizás cuando confíes más en nosotros ¡Espero que te decidas a hacerlo entonces!" Añadió la adolescente sonriendo dulcemente Al ver este gesto, dolorosos recuerdos se reavivaron en la mente de Blade, quien lleno de nostalgia por la memoria de una chica de la misma edad de Sakura; no pudo mas que callar y esconder su mirada

Recuerdos felices tanto como son amargos, cosas que ya vivían en el pasado y que el Tekno-Guerrero nunca podría cambiar El pensamiento de Blade hubiera divagado aun más, de no ser porque a quien tanto estaba esperando por fin había llegado.

El sonido de las pisadas metálicas de ambos robots escoltaba a la misteriosa mujer, quien con pasos seguros y nada apresurados se acercaba a nuestros héroes; enfundando su espada y quitándose los lentes Hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a ellos.

"Perdonen mi tardanza ¡En fin! ¿Tenemos mucho de que hablar, no es así Mi cabeza me esta matando!"

Las gotas de la ahora gentil lluvia empapaban el rostro del chico, quien tumbado sobre su espalda aun sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento Aun se encontraba aturdido y en busca de las fuerzas y razones para levantarse Habré conseguido? ¿Estoy en el Hades?

Es un joven de tez morena, cabello y ojos de color castaño oscuro; Viste muy casualmente: una camiseta roja, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos No habría nada fuera de lo común en su atavío, de no ser por la enorme caja de metal que descansa a su lado, casi como si fuera su propio guardián Athena ¡Debo encontrarla!"

Aun dolorido, Seiya se levanta lentamente del frío asfalto; por todo su cuerpo aun puede sentir los devastadores golpes de Radamanthys, El Espectro de Wyvern; (Claro, ¡después de semejante paliza cualquiera!) El joven Caballero ya estaba acostumbrado a esta situación, luego de que uno ha soportado tanto en carne viva, el dolor y los malestares después de una batalla pasan de ser una molestia a algo tan común como respirar

Por fin en pie, el chico procede a contemplar serenamente la brillante caja de la Armadura de Pegaso, aquella sagrada vestimenta que junto a él había vivido mil contiendas, y que a la vez parecía siempre renacer tal y como él lo hacia después de cada nuevo Oponente Reconstruida una y otra vez solo para ver nuevamente otra batalla, este era su destino, y también el del joven Esto era lo que hacia de él y sus compañeros dignos de ser llamados Santos Hyoga, Shun Amigos, ¿Estarán ustedes aquí también?"

Colocándose la pesada caja en hombros, Seiya comienza a buscar un refugio de la lluvia; Caminando con paso firme por la desierta carretera Mientras avanza su mente deambula, Sabe muy bien que donde sea que se encuentre esta muy lejos de Saori y del reino de Hades El esta solo Solo en mundo desconocido, un lugar al cual no se suponía que debía llegar

Esto no esta bien ¿Cómo diablos habré venido a para aquí?

¿Acaso esto era real siquiera? En un instante se encuentra a si mismo cayendo por el enorme vació que conduce al país de la muerte, y al siguiente se despierta en un sitio que en nada se diferencia al mundo de los vivos

"Un sueño"

¿Pero que lo era? ¿Acaso la desolada calle que ahora sigue o la cruel y violenta batalla contra los siervos de Hades? Ambas eran tan reales que no podía diferenciarlas De nada servia concentrarse en búsqueda de alguna Cosmo-energía familiar, ya que ninguna podía percibirse Verdaderamente estaba solo.

Solo me queda seguir

La pelea en el Castillo de Hades fue brutal, estando al borde de la muerte Seiya logro elevar intensamente su Cosmos Más allá del Séptimo Sentido, despertando casi inconscientemente el Arayashiki, el codiciado Octavo sentido que lo acercaba mas al Gran Maestro, permitiéndole viajar al reino de la muerte sin ser capturado por sus designios Muchas habían sido las pruebas que Seiya y sus amigos, los leales Caballeros Atenienses habían enfrentado, sin embargo ahora él debía pelear una vez más Pelear por el destino de un mundo extraño, un nuevo clamado de auxilio que el Santo de Pegaso debía responder

"Si, debo seguir ¡Por mis amigos Y por Saori!"

Seiya había caminado por cerca de media hora, contemplando nada más que soledad en su entorno A lo largo parecía que la carretera se adentraba en una pequeña ciudad, cuando el joven vio esto entre la oscuridad nocturna, una ligera sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro; a pesar de todo lo extraño que sucedía, al fin la suerte le empezaba a sonreír O por lo menos eso creyó él

"¡AYUDENME! ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR!"

"¡¿Que diablos?!"

El Caballero de Pegaso corrió velozmente rumbo a los gritos, los cuales parecían venir de todas direcciones en medio de la incansable lluvia Tomando rápidas decisiones, el joven llego por fin a la orilla de un río no muy lejos de la calle Las otrora calmas aguas ahora eran una turbulenta corriente, todo por causa de la gran tormenta que había estado azotando el lugar. Mirando desesperadamente entre las aguas, la mirada del joven por fin se topó con un pequeño niño, quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a una larga viga de metal, y era golpeado por la fuerza del río que atentaba con ahogarlo en cualquier momento.

"¡¡AUXILIO!!"

Seiya no perdió ni un solo instante, y lanzando la caja de su armadura al suelo se arrojó determinado a las crueles aguas Mientras luchaba contra la fuerza de la naturaleza, aun podía oír los gritos entrecortados del chico, quien había tragado el agua del río en más de una ocasión Usando todas sus fuerzas para avanzar en la corriente, el Caballero por fin pudo alcanzar al pequeño, "¡SUJÉTATE FUERTE, CHICO!" Exclamó mientras asía firmemente al niño con su brazo derecho, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el izquierdo para salir de ahí con vidaHey, chico ¿Estas Bien?" Preguntó el Caballero jadeando, tumbado de espaldas estando ahora ambos sanos y salvos en la orilla

La única respuesta del niño fue un violento ataque de tos, mientras entre jadeos arrojaba toda el agua que se había tragado.

"¡Bueno.. Por lo menos estas con vida!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muy bien, ¡Empieza de una vez!"

La chica ignoró el tono rudo de Blade, y sentándose en una caja de madera exhaló un largo suspiro, preparándose para relatar su historia

Sacando de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo llevo a su boca "No les molesta que fume, ¿verdad? No es fácil conseguir de estos por aquí" Dijo finalmente encendiéndolo.

Los tres jóvenes y ambos Robots se acomodaron frente a ella en silencio, no pudiendo esperar más el momento en que sus dudas fueran aclaradas.

"Antes que nada les advierto que será una larga historia; y lamentablemente yo no poseo todas las respuestas"

"Descuida, mi agenda esta limpia por el momento" Dijo el Caballero del Espacio en tono frío y tajante.

"¡Blade!" Exclamo Sakura en un llamado de atención, "¡Discúlpalo! Con que nos digas lo que sabes será suficiente"

"¡Claro!" Añadió Marlon de mala gana "¡Seguro es mas que nada! Que es por cierto lo único que nosotros sabemos"

Un instante de silencio se hizo presente, mientras la misteriosa joven exhalaba un poco de humo y se decidía por fin a hablar

"Entonces lo mejor será empezar por el principio Les pido por favor que escuchen atentamente esto, y si es posible no me interrumpan innecesariamente; Ya que es de gran importancia para ustedes y para mi" Ante estas palabras de tono serio, los tres guerreros solo asintieron

"Mi nombre es Génesis No sé si nací con él o si alguien me lo dio, pero eso no importa de todas formas En fin, Como habrán notado ninguno de ustedes pertenece a este mundo, por absurdo que parezca son de dimensiones distintas a esta, todos y cada uno fue arrancado de su propio universo y ahora se encuentra aquí"

"¡Gracias por decirnos lo obvio 'Sherlock'! Pero lo que yo quiero saber es quien diablos nos trajo hasta aquí y como regresamos" Reclamó Blade.

"Lo siento; Pero eso no lo sé"

"¡¿COMO QUE NO LO SABES?!"

"En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero como ya les dije no tengo todas las respuestas a sus dudas"

"¡Ja! Absolutamente Genial" Exclamó frustrado el Tekno-Guerrero.

"Entonces, ¿el que nosotros estemos aquí no es obra tuya?" Dijo Beta X.

"No No fui yo quien los trajo a este lugar, ni mucho menos conozco a quien y como lo haya hecho Pero"

"Si sabias que vendríamos, ¿no es así?" Exclamó Blade en tono seguro, completando la frase de Génesis.

"Si, estas en lo correcto ¿Sabes también por que estamos aquí?"

"Al menos creo saberlo, pero se los diré luego Cuando lleguemos a esa parte de la historia."

"Jum"

"Así que, ¿Eso de los universos alternos es verdad después de todo, no?" Cuestionó Marlon algo frustrado también.

"Exactamente Verán; La realidad no es algo que ocurra en un solo nivel; El movimiento de los átomos, las moléculas de energía absorbidas por la materia, incluso nuestras propias decisiones son algo que afecta a la realidad en distintos planos Según Einstein, las cosas no ocurren al azar en el universo Toda partícula u objeto de este se describe mediante una línea que traza su posición en el Espacio y Tiempo Y cuando dos o más de estas líneas se cruzan, es ahí cuando se produce un Hecho o Suceso Al mismo tiempo todos los Sucesos ocurren dentro del llamado 'Continuo Espacio-Tiempo'; Dejando todos estos términos científicos de lado, podemos decir que no hay un solo universo como tal, ni mucho menos un presente, pasado o futuro como los vemos El tiempo en nuestro universo es un intercambio de líneas siempre en movimiento, ¡no hay reposo! tal y como Einstein estableció Sin embargo esto es imperceptible para nosotros, así como lo es el concepto de un multiverso ¿Traducción?!" Pregunto Marlon con dolor de cabeza. (Igual que yo Oo)

"¡Jaja, te comprendo!, yo misma no se muy bien que significa todo eso Lo explicaré tal y como me lo explicaron a mí Supongamos que el Espacio-Tiempo es como una película que vemos cómodamente en el cine, nosotros, los espectadores, podemos captar todo el panorama del reducido mundo de esta película, así mismo nada ocurre en ella sin que nosotros lo sepamos Sin embargo supongamos que los personajes dentro de esta película fueran mas que una simple grabación de imágenes planas en dos dimensiones, y pudieran ser capaces de percibir el mundo a su alrededor igual que nosotros Estas personas no podrían, de ninguna manera, percibir las cosas más allá de su pequeño universo de celuloide; mucho menos darse cuenta de nuestra realidad de 4 dimensiones que existe afuera de la película, ni de nada, pequeño o grande en ella De la misma forma, si existiera en nuestra realidad, uno o más universos alternos; sería imposible para nosotros con nuestras "limitadas" facultades de percepción notar estas dimisiones que ocurren en niveles distintos a los que nos gobiernan; nuestros cerebros no tienen suficiente capacidad para almacenar y procesar información tan compleja Es por ello que los adelantos actuales en física no pudieron comprobar esta teoría contundentemente, sin embargo eso no significa que no sea realidad Es como dijo Platón: Estamos encerrados en una cueva, y solo podemos ver a la proyección del gran mundo de afuera reflejada en las paredes de nuestra pequeña caverna "

"Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Por lo menos hasta donde yo sé, ¡Nada explica como se formarían semejantes universos!" Alegó Sakura algo asombrada por tanta información

"La verdad no se mucho del tema, ya que como a ustedes me fue explicado por alguien Pero según sé, todo se resume en teorías como las de Einstein que les explique; del mismo modo en que el universo se expande desde el momento de la Gran Explosión, la realidad ha ido creciendo dando nacimiento a múltiples universos interrelacionados, pero aun así independientes ¡Mientras hablamos nuevas dimensiones están siendo creadas! Desde el momento en que ustedes decidieron venir conmigo se creo una bifurcación de universos, apareciendo este mundo en el que estamos todos juntos y uno que no captamos, en el que ninguno de ustedes quiso acompañarme Entonces podemos decir que en cada decisión o suceso que altere de una forma u otra el Espacio-Tiempo se encierra un nuevo Big Bang, y que a cada minuto que pasa miles de nuevos Universos están naciendo paralelamente al nuestro."

"Interesante, ¿pero que tiene que ver el Tiempo con esto?" Preguntó Beta X.

"Todo como les dije no hay pasado ni futuro, la cuarta dimensión de nuestro universo: el Tiempo, es una línea continua que sucede siempre en el presente, en este mismo momento Nerón esta incendiando Roma, nosotros estamos aquí reunidos y el hombre esta contemplando desde un nuevo mundo la muerte del Sol por longevidad A pesar de que estos hechos ocurren en distintos instantes de la línea del Tiempo, eso no quiere decir que se han vuelto hechos aislados Si esto fuera así seria como comparar el tiempo con esa Película que tiene un principio y final inalterable, pero el pasado y presente son como Derecha e Izquierda; simples direcciones, no lugares si el Tiempo fueran meras proyecciones pasadas congeladas en el ayer y sucesos aun no creados en el mañana, seria imposible también que exista el hoy, y que como personas fuéramos capaces de gobernar nuestro destino, ya que este aun no existiría Más aun, no seria posible que personas de 'tiempos' y 'universos' diferentes como ustedes y yo existiéramos en el mismo lugar como pasa ahora, ya que aquellos que vienen del 'Pasado' serian meras imágenes estáticas de hechos ya ocurridos y los del 'Futuro' no podrían siquiera existir Entonces El Tiempo y Espacio son un continuo activo, y eso es lo que da origen a nuevos sucesos en la historia y, consecuentemente, nuevos universos..."

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, pero esta vez fue Blade el que se encargo de romperlo

"Muy bonito pero, ¿En verdad crees todas esas porquerías que acabas de decir?"

"¡Jaja, ¿Por qué no?! Después de todo tengo las pruebas paradas frente a mi"

"Ustedes mismos lo han visto pasar, me refiero al viaje entre realidades como el que ustedes sufrieron" Comentó Génesis apagando la colilla de su cigarro, "¿Recuerdan esa criatura Gigante que eliminaron, y como se desvaneció su enorme cadáver?... Eso se llama 'Transustanciación'; creemos que cuando una de esas bestias muere sus restos son rechazados por este universo, y deben pasar a otra realidad desconocida"

"Parece que sabes mucho sobre esas cosas" Repuso Blade en tono serio, "Es porque este es tu mundo, ¿Verdad?"

"Así es, esta realidad es mi hogar; o al menos eso es lo que creo para ser honesta con ustedes no recuerdo nada de mi juventud ¡Ja, De hecho mi memoria de seis meses para atrás esta totalmente en blanco"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¡¿Estas diciendo que padeces de amnesia?!" Exclamó Sakura asombrada.

"Así es como le llaman ¿No?"

"¡Ja, como si mi confianza en ti no fuera ya muy poca!" Clamó el Caballero del Espacio, "¡¿Cómo sé entonces que lo poco que 'recuerdes' no es un engaño?!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Repuso la chica poniéndose de pie, cansada de la actitud del Tekno-Guerrero, "¡Ahora mismo les probare que soy la única persona en este universo en quien pueden confiar!"

La joven desenvaino entonces su enorme espada, y asumiendo una postura de ataque fijo sus ojos en Blade, quien no se hizo el desprevenido, y asumiendo una rápida pose de defensa fijo mentalmente la ruta mas corta hacia el Teknobot; Todo esto ante el visual espanto de los otros guerreros, quienes no se hicieron esperar Marlon se preparo para atacar a Génesis con su Messiah Fist mientras Sakura arrancaba la Llave mágica de su cuello

"¡¿PEGASS?!"

"¡AFIRMATIVO!"

"¡NO TAN RAPIDO!" Gritó la mujer de blanco, tomando su espada con ambas manos por sobre su cabeza En ese momento la roja esfera de cristal en la empuñadura del arma comenzó a brillar segadoramente, y los tres jóvenes cayeron de rodillas inhabilitados para la pelea, mientras se lamentaban sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

"¡TEKNOMAN BLADE!" Gritó el Teknobot.

"¡MARLON!" Profirió El Corcel de Metal.

El joven Donante yacía por causa del repentino dolor, un increíble ardor que quemaba el dorso de su mano como si fuego brotara de su interior; Un ardor que había hecho a Sakura soltar de inmediato su Llave de Estrella y a Blade perder su actitud de batalla Inmediatamente Marlon se arranco su Messiah Fist del brazo, y ya sin el Guantelete de Metal pudo ver pasmado el extraño suceso, una brillante cruz luminosa que brillaba ardientemente sobre su puño y el de los otros dos jóvenes

"¿ME CRESS AHORA, BLADE?" Reclamó fuertemente Génesis, quien aun permanecía inmutable, dirigiendo sus profundos ojos azules a los guerreros; "¡ESTA ES TU PRUEBA, TU SEÑAL! ¡AHORA PUEDEN VER LO QUE HA CAUSADO UN NUEVO BIG BANG, EL QUE NOS HAYAMOS REUNIDO Y LA FORMA EN QUE NOS AFECTARA A TODOS!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dime chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El Caballero de Pegaso caminaba lentamente a la par del niño, cargando en hombros su armadura y aliviado de que el pequeño estuviera sano y salvo Mi nombre es Kenryu" Respondió él con visible timidez.

"¿Kenryu eh? El mío es Seiya, ¡Mucho gusto!"

""

El es un niño de unos diez años, de corto cabello negro y ojos cafés Viste una chaqueta roja y un corto pantalón negro que aun están húmedos por su aventura en las letales corrientes.

"Y ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en ese río? ¡Es una suerte que te haya escuchado, no tienes idea de en que peligro te metiste!"

"Yo ¡Lo siento!" Repuso Kenryu con visible pena, "Yo solo quería tratar de atrapar un pez o algo así, la verdad no hay nada de comer en mi casa... Y mi hermana Solo somos nosotros dos, no puedo dejar que ella pase hambre ¡La tormenta fue la culpable!, repentinamente el río se puso violento y me arrastro hasta aquí"

"Así que son huérfanos Ya veo" Dijo el Santo de Bronce sintiendo compasión por el pequeño, "Bueno, por lo menos lo peor ya paso"

"¡Señor Seiya, se lo agradezco!" Exclamó el chico mirando fijamente al Caballero, "Si no hubiera sido por usted mi hermana Se hubiera quedado sola"

"¿Señor? ¡Jeje Descuida chico!" Respondió el Pegaso con una sonrisa fingida (Si ni siquiera tiene edad para entrar a los antros XD), "Comprendo tu situación ¿Qué tal si te acompaño de regreso a tu casa? Después de todo no tengo a donde ir, y tu puedes volverte a meter en problemas si te dejo ir solo"

"¡Muchas gracias Señor Seiya!, pero la verdad ya tuve mucha emoción para un solo día"

"¡Tu guías entonces! Y es 'Seiya' a secas, no me gustan tantas formalidades ¡De acuerdo! Espera a que conozcas a mi hermana Eliza, ¡pero no le digas lo que me sucedió ¿si?! No quiero que deje de confiar en mi"

"¡Descuida! Bueno, por lo menos ya no soy un completo extraño en este lugar"

"¡Es hacia allá!" Clamó el niño señalando a la pequeña ciudad a la que Seiya se encaminaba desde un principio, "Ese lugar esta casi abandonado, pero Eliza y yo encontramos un lugar donde vivir en la entrada de la ciudad Es todo lo que tenemos por ahora"

"¡En marcha entonces! No es buena idea dejar a tu hermana sola por mas tiempo"

"A propósito ¿Qué es esa enorme caja que llevas? Se ve muy pesada" (Yo no lo creo, digo, ¡Si hasta esos Caballeros anoréxicos pueden levantarla!)

"¡Jaja, no tanto! Digamos que son mis 'cosas de trabajo' Bueno ¡Si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes de que oscurezca más, vamos!"

El niño apresuro el paso hacia su hogar, mientras Seiya sonreía por la actitud del pequeño, recordando con ella su misma niñez y sus años felices a la par de su hermana Seika Así, el Caballero de Bronce reanudo su incierta marcha en este mundo, sin saber que dentro de muy poco estaría peleando nuevamente por su vida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lo siento, pero creo que era la única forma de 'despertar su interés'"

Marlon aun miraba su brazo con mórbida curiosidad, a pesar de que la extraña marca había desaparecido gracias a que Génesis detuvo su insólito acto, él aun se sentía incomodo, mas sin embargo estaba dispuesto a escuchar cada palabra que saliera de la boca de la misteriosa chica

"Eso que nos hiciste ¿Qué rayos significa?"

Sakura y Blade también querían saber la respuesta.

"Significa que ustedes son quienes deben ser" Exclamó la joven volviendo a su actitud de melancolía y envainando su espada, "Cuando me dijeron que ustedes vendrían ni yo misma creía semejantes historias; pero se suponía que habría una especie de marca, una señal que me mostrara quienes eran a los que estaba esperando Debo admitir que ni yo sabia que clase de cosa sería, ¡Pero me alegra ver que a pesar de la brusquedad aun están de una pieza!"

"Nos esperabas" Susurró Sakura algo consternada, aun con los ojos en el dorso de su mano "Génesis Dinos por favor, ¿Por qué estamos en tu mundo?"

"Créanme, desearía que fuera algo bueno" Repuso la chica Sus ojos volvieron a tomar una expresión triste.

"Sin duda que esas bestias tienen algo que ver" Murmuró Blade abandonando su tono grosero, "Quiero oír tu historia ahora Y no omitas nada, ¡La verdad ya no quiero mas sorpresas!"

"¿Ahora me crees?"

""

Lo tomare como un Si

"Esos monstruos ¿Qué son en realidad?" Cuestionó Marlon intrigado.

"Los llamamos 'Lilims'" Respondió ella cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, "Como ustedes han visto han sido la causa de destrucción y muerte en muchos lugares de este mundo Lamentablemente no siempre fue así"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Recuerdan lo que les dije cuando nos conocimos? Los Lillims ahora son monstruos asesinos, pero la verdad es que nacieron como personas Igual que ustedes y yo."

La impactante revelación dejo en shock a los tres jóvenes, Blade desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras que Marlon cambiaba su expresión por una de total perturbación Sakura fue la más impresionada de los tres, al grado que cayo de rodillas, y debió hacer un enorme esfuerzo, ya que lo poco que había comido lucho por ser arrojado a causa del desconcierto; El amargo sabor de casi vomitar permaneció en su garganta con cruel insistencia

"¡¡¿Quieres decir que en serio LAS PERSONAS DE ESE PUEBLO?!!" Exclamó el Donante fuera de si.

"Nosotros las aniquilamos" Completó Blade saliendo gradualmente de su asombro.

"Me temo que si" Respondió la mujer ayudando a Sakura a reincorporarse, "Se que no será de gran consuelo por ahora, pero créanme ¡Ellos ya no eran humanos desde hace mucho tiempo!"

"Aun así" Musitó la Cardcaptor reuniendo fuerzas, "Ellos fueron seres humanos Que ¿Qué pudo causar que se convirtieran en esas espantosas bestias?"

"Génesis ¿Tienes esa respuesta?" Inquirió Blade, ahora con mirada serena.

"Si"

"Entonces comienza por favor" Dijo Marlon tomando del brazo a Sakura, mientras la conducía a un lugar donde pudiera sentarse "¡Dinos que rayos le esta pasando a este lugar!"

Un nuevo silencio se abrió paso entre ellos, mientras todos los presentes se miraban fijamente, por fin en un aire de total confianza

"De acuerdo Esta es mi historia; El relato de un Mundo que muere"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Es aquí!"

Guiado por el pequeño Kenryu, Seiya se encamino hacia la puerta de su llamado 'hogar', aparentemente un pequeño depósito abandonado; situado algo lejos de los moderados edificios que componían la diminuta ciudad, la cual estaba casi a oscuras; Solo un par de postes de alumbrado brillaban al acercarse la caída de la noche. La lluvia por fin se había detenido, y lo único que resonaba en la oscuridad era el casi burlón maullido de un extraño gato negro con rostro de caricatura

Lentamente el chico abrió la puerta, cuidando hacer el menor ruido para no incomodar a su hermana; entendiendo esto, el Pegaso lo siguió también de forma silenciosa.

"Kenji ¿Eres tu?"

"Si hermana ¡Lamento regresar tan tarde!"

El Caballero de Bronce pasó sus ojos rápidamente por el lugar, el cual era poco más que una pocilga Las paredes exhibían la señal del maltrato de los años, y los únicos 'muebles' que había en la casa eran una vieja mesa de pino, un par de sillas de madera y una maltratada cama, sobre la cual la pequeña Eliza descansaba

Seiya la vio así, sentada con actitud melancólica en su diminuto lecho Una niña de unos 8 o 9 años, de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, tez pálida Sujetando en señal de asombro su vestido de matiz celeste, probablemente intrigada por la presencia del desconocido.

"¿Estas bien? ¡Me tenias muy preocupada!"

"Lo lamento mucho ¡Estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?" Repuso Kenryu notando que su hermana no apartaba la mirada del Caballero.

La chiquilla no respondió El es Seiya, lo conocí esta tarde" Exclamó el pequeño acercándose y tomando la mano de su hermana, "¡No te preocupes, es una buena persona!"

"Ya veo" Dijo por fin ella, dedicándole al adolescente una triste sonrisa, "Yo soy Eliza ¡Mucho Gusto!"

El Santo de Pegaso respondió con el mismo gesto, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la pequeña estaba muy enferma

Un par de horas pasaron mientras los tres se dedicaban a conocerse, Seiya supo entonces de cómo ambos pequeños habían quedado huérfanos hace un año, cuando sus padres murieron en un extraño accidente del cual ellos nunca supieron mucho Solos en el mundo, Kenji, como le decía ella de cariño, asumió la responsabilidad de mantener a su hermana y a él mismo, y habían viajado por varios meses superando arduas pruebas sin un hogar fijo, hasta que por fin se habían establecido en ese lugar, cuando Eliza cayó enferma y no tuvo fuerzas para caminar más... Seiya sintió mucha lastima por la triste historia de los niños, identificándose al momento con ella por lo que él y todos los huérfanos reclutados por la fundación Kido habían pasado, así como aquellos pequeños diablillos al cuidado de Mino que lo trataban como uno de ellos A la vez se conmovió por la esperanzadora actitud de los chicos, quienes a pesar de todo eran capaces de sonreírle y tratar tan bien a un perfecto desconocido Meditando sobre esto, el Santo de Bronce salio a dar unos cuantos pasos al exterior de la vivienda; seguido de cerca por Kenryu

Dejando la caja de su armadura a unos metros de si, el joven Caballero se acerco al riachuelo que corría a cierta distancia del depósito, tomando agua con sus manos y refrescando con ella su rostro A sus espaldas el niño, lleno de curiosidad, se acerco lentamente a la vistosa Caja de Bronce, apreciando asombrado los bellos relieves de la misma, y asiendo con sus manos la cadena que salía de la boca del Pegaso labrado en ella.

"¡No deberías tocar lo que no es tuyo!" Exclamó Seiya con una sonrisa sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico, quien rápidamente brincó del susto.

"Este Yo Yo solo quería echar un vistazo, ¡No era mi intención hacer nada malo!" Repuso el chico con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de disculparse

"¡Jeje, Descuida!" Dijo Seiya poniendo su mano sobre la caja, "Pero créeme, no hay nada aquí adentro que pueda interesarte" Añadió finalmente mientras recordaba que lo mismo le sucedió a él con Marín hace mucho tiempo Deja Vu

"¿De verdad? Es una caja muy linda, creí que andarías algo impresiónate dentro de ella" Murmuró el chico algo frustrado.

"¿Cómo esta Eliza?" Preguntó el joven Caballero serenando su expresión" Respondió él con mirada triste, "¿Sabes? Ella en verdad esta más enferma de lo que deja mostrar Es por ello que siento que debo cuidarla lo más que pueda Pero en verdad me es muy difícil"

"Sé que lo es"

"Sin embargo, ¡Es su fuerza lo que me da ánimos! A veces creo que ella es la que cuida de mi ¡Jeje, no se si me entiendas!"

"¡Claro que te comprendo!, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo una hermana" Expreso el Pegaso con tono confiado, recordando como había viajado a Grecia una vez mas en busca de Seika, solo para encontrarse nuevamente con una invasión al Santuario.

"¿Dónde esta ella?"

"No lo sé Nos separaron cuando yo era tan joven como tu"

"Lo lamento"

"¡Je, No te preocupes! Igual que tu, siempre he sentido que su fuerza me acompaña, es por ello que jamás me he dado por vencido ¡Se muy bien que la volveré a ver!"

"¡Espero que así sea!" Exclamó el pequeño motivado por las palabras de Seiya, el saber que el joven tenia tanto en común con él y su hermana le brindaba un incierto aire de esperanza.

"Eliza ¿De que enfermedad sufre?"

"No lo sé muy bien Una vez un viejo doctor nos dijo que era Leucemia, sin embargo causo mas problemas que los que ya teníamos, ¡Dijo que necesitaría mucho dinero si quería curarla!, y eso no es algo que se consiga fácilmente por este lugar Nunca lo volvimos a ver"

"Dime, ¿No hay hospitales por aquí? ¿O al menos un lugar en donde puedan cuidarla mejor?"

"No Este lugar 'Patmos' esta muy lejos de las grandes ciudades, que es el único lugar donde hay pocos hospitales Y las pocas personas que viven en las cercanías están completamente dementes ¡Son agresivos con cualquier extraño he incluso entre ellos mismos! La verdad es que estamos solos"

"No, ¡no lo están!" Alegó el Caballero arrodillándose, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pequeño, "Lamento mucho no poder curar a tu hermana Kenryu, pero confía en mi ¡No dejare que pasen por esto solos! Prometo que me quedare con ustedes hasta que encontremos un lugar donde puedan tomar cuidado de Eliza."

"Es ¡¿Es en serio, Seiya?!"

El Pegaso asintió confiadamente, dejando un rayo de esperanza en el corazón del chiquillo, quien sonrió ampliamente por las palabras del joven MUCHAS GRACIAS!" Exclamó por fin el pequeño casi llorando de la alegría.

"¡Bien, Ahora busquemos algo de comer ¿de acuerdo?" Propuso Seiya poniéndose de pie, "¿En serio crees que haya peces en estos ríos?"

"Pues La verdad yo nunca he logrado capturar nada en este; ¡Es por eso que probé suerte en donde me encontraste! Pero en verdad parece que no hay nada que pescar en ninguno de ellos"

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Clamó el joven acercándose al riachuelo, ante la confusión del niño, quien observó curioso mientras Seiya adoptaba una especie de pose de combate y cerraba los ojos

Pegaso comenzó entonces a concentrarse, liberando lentamente su Cosmo-energía Kenryu miro impactado como un brillante resplandor empezaba a emerger de todo el cuerpo del Caballero, dándole una apariencia sobrehumana

"¡HAAAAAA!" Gritó repentinamente Seiya, golpeando con su puño la superficie del agua y literalmente partiendo el riachuelo en dos, el niño cayo sentado por la sorpresa de semejante proeza, y miro con enormes ojos como el Santo de Bronce mantenía las aguas apartadas con su Cosmo, viendo fijamente el suelo del río donde algunos peces se agitaban agonizantes.

"¡¿Qué esperas?!" Cuestionó el joven riendo sin detener la imposible hazaña, "¡Serán la cena de esta noche!"

"¡¿EH? S SI, COMPRENDO!" Dijo el pequeño reaccionando por fin, corriendo y quitándose la chaqueta, usándola como cesta para recoger a los inquietos animales

Minutos después ambos se encaminaban de vuelta con Eliza, llevando abundante comida con ellos.

"¡Jeje, Ya veras! No seré el mejor chef del mundo pero si sé como asar un pescado ¿Cómo Hiciste eso?!"

"Jum, ¡Un mago nunca revela sus secretos!" (Moisés lo va a demandar por plagiarle el acto)

El niño calló, ya había caído en la cuenta de que si Seiya no quería decirle algo no tendría caso alguno insistir Por su parte el joven Caballero sonrió nuevamente, pensando que su extraña aparición en el desconocido lugar no era completamente una desgracia

Sueño o no ¡Este lugar no esta del todo mal!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Todo comenzó hace siete años, en un día de Abril del 2017"

Los Guerreros oían atentamente las palabras de Génesis, alumbrados esa noche solamente por las llamas de la hoguera; ninguno tenía la intención de perderse ni una silaba de su narración

"Entonces aun podíamos decir que nuestro mundo era 'común y corriente' Nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, todo era continua y tranquila rutina; un mundo pacifico en cierto grado, donde nada de lo que ocurría impactaba a las personas de la forma en que sucede en sus dimensiones O ahora en la nuestra Ahora que lo pienso quizás ese fue nuestro error. Confiábamos tanto en que nunca nos sucedería nada extraordinario, que por eso no estábamos preparados"

BLADE: "¿Quieres decir entonces que todo era color de rosa?"

"No existe la Paz absoluta Aunque curiosamente, más y más conflictos comenzaron a estallar mientras se acercaba ese funesto día Algunas naciones poderosas declaraban la guerra a los países pequeños; Huracanes, Maremotos y otros desastres naturales se hicieron mas frecuentes; Enfermedades brotaron en algunas partes del mundo Sin duda todo nos presagiaba la tragedia"

SAKURA: "¿Tragedia?"

"Nadie recuerda ya el día y hora exactos, pero cuentan que en ese momento un silencio sobrenatural se extendió por toda la Tierra Por unos instantes nadie escuchó nada, ni palabras, ni el ruido del tráfico, ¡Ni siquiera el viento ni el canto de las aves! Todo era total y aterrador silencio"

_Desde ese momento la suerte ya estaba echada, incluso los animales en toda la Tierra presintieron la catástrofe y, abatidos por el pánico, se ocultaron en el refugio más cercano que pudieron encontrar, dejando sola a la confundida humanidad, esperando por su incierto destino _

"Entonces un brillante rayo de luz cruzo los cielos, seguido de un poderoso trueno que resonó en toda la tierra, ¡Poco importaba en que lugar del mundo estuvieras, ya que todos pudieron presenciarlo!"

_No importaba en que rincón de La Tierra se escondiera, ninguna persona podía escapar ya del suceso Cando la Carroza de Fuego que había cruzado todo el universo llegó aquí, La naturaleza de este mundo ya había cambiado para siempre._

"El haz de Luz se convirtió entonces en una imponente cruz que ilumino el firmamento, la cual se descompuso en un cegador fulgor blanco, que cubrió por completo la atmósfera y no dejo ver al sol por cuatro horas"

_Siguiendo a los extraños sucesos, un ardiente viento se abrió paso por todo el planeta, enrareciendo el aire y dificultando la respiración de las personas Ante dichas señales en el cielo, algunos murieron de la pura impresión_

MARLON: "¡Todo eso que dices es increíble! Incluso para nosotros"

X: "Es como si nos relataras"

BLADE: "El fin del mundo"

"Y en efecto, podemos decir que eso era El planeta vivió entonces las cuatro horas mas desesperantes de la historia ¡El mundo entero entro en pánico! Las personas gritaban buscando refugio, revueltas, saqueos y olas criminales se desataron en todas partes Los militares, los Políticos, ¡Todos aquellos en el Poder se habían desvanecido! Desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra Los medios intentaron traer la calma, pero era inútil Muchos creían que se había desatado un holocausto nuclear, otros que era una catástrofe espacial, sin embargo; hasta el día de hoy, ni la ciencia ni nada ha sido capaz de explicarlo"

_"Cayeron, como gruesas hojas Incitando la Confusión y el Caos"  
-Milton, Paraíso Perdido_

SAKURA: "¡Todo eso es Inimaginable! ¿Cómo pudieron afrontar semejantes desgracias?"

X "No pudieron Es por ello que este lugar esta en tal estado ¿No es así?"

"Si, pero la verdadera ruina ni siquiera había empezado"

MARLON: "¿¿Ruina??"

"Los tres días de oscuridad"

_"Vendrá sobre la Tierra una oscuridad total que durara Tres Días y Tres Noches, nada será visible y el aire se volverá pestilente, nocivo y dañará, pero no solamente a los enemigos de la religión"  
-Santa Ana Maria Taigi_

"Al pasar las cuatro horas, toda fuente de poder artificial del planeta colapsó inexplicablemente; ni electricidad, ni energía nuclear, ¡ni nada! Habíamos vuelto a la Edad de Piedra Entonces sucedió; Las tinieblas cubrieron completamente al mundo. No era un eclipse ni nada tan simple de explicar ¡Fue como si el Sol, la Luna y las Estrellas hubieran sido borrados del firmamento! Por 72 horas todo fueron penumbras ¡Total y absoluta oscuridad!"

_Envuelta en las tinieblas La Tierra fue consumida por el caos y el horror, fue como si las mismísimas puertas del Infierno se hubieran abierto, y por tres días nadie estuvo seguro Bajo la única luz del fuego y las velas, Las personas sucumbieron a la voluntad de la diabólica noche_

"Cosas horribles pasaron entonces La naturaleza se trastorno por completo, temblores y tormentas azotaron al mundo Pero lo peor sin duda llego cuando ellos comenzaron a aparecer"

SAKURA: "¿Ellos?"

BLADE: "Los 'Lilims'"

"Poco a poco esos demonios se abrieron paso por todo el mundo; aparecieron en las formas mas abominables y espantosas, arrasando con cuanto ser vivo tenían a su paso, y llenando el aire de la noche con su peste y sus horribles alaridos En verdad era el infierno en la tierra Aquellas personas en sus refugios que oían a sus familiares perdidos clamar porque los dejaran entrar, ¡abrían sus puertas solo para ser devorados por las bestias! Nadie estaba a salvo Incluso los que pudieron refugiarse fueron afectados de por vida por la tragedia, muchos enloquecieron, se suicidaron y algunos incluso murieron a causa del miedo"

X: "Es Horrible"

MARLON: "De verdad Fue el Apocalipsis"

"Cuando por fin pasaron los tres días, La maldita oscuridad se marcho Aquellos que aun se encontraban con vida sintieron que eran los últimos sobre la tierra Y es que de hecho el mundo era un amasijo de destrucción y cadáveres Los desastres naturales se habían calmado, y todo parecía como antes; Pero la superficie del planeta había sido transformada; países, continentes, océanos ¡Todo era diferente! Y lo peor de todo Los Lilims no se habían marchado Fue entonces cuando lo supimos; Que los humanos se convertían en esas Bestias..."

_Sin embargo eso estaba lejos de ser el Juicio Final Un tercio de la humanidad pereció entonces, pero aun faltaba mucho para que las personas desecharan su lucha por la vida, sobreviviendo así en un mundo que poco a poco les era arrebatado por los demonios _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es alrededor de las diez de la noche, y en el pequeño hogar los niños duermen pacíficamente Como un Ángel Guardián, Seiya vigila el sueño de los infantes atento, observando entretanto a las estrellas por una de las amplias ventanas. Al menos las constelaciones no le eran extrañas, y desde el amplio firmamento, El mítico Pegaso brillaba para ellos

"¿No tienes sueño?"

El suave tono de voz de Eliza captó de inmediato su atención.

"Creí que estabas dormida"

"Suelo despertarme varias veces en las noches" Repuso la pequeña incorporándose, "¿Qué hay de ti? Luces cansado"

"¡No es nada!" Respondió el Caballero acercándosele, contemplando aquellos ojos azules a los cuales la enfermedad no había restado su brillo, "He tenido un día largo, pero le prometí a tu hermano que los cuidaría esta noche ¡Jaja, míralo! Se ve que tenia tiempo de no dormir bien"

Ella posó su mirada en el chico, quien descansaba a pierna suelta en una de las incomodas sillas Una ligera sonrisa se esbozo en su pálido rostro.

"Kenji se esfuerza mucho cuidando de mi ¡Siempre le estaré agradecida! Por cierto Lamento mucho que te haya dado problemas"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Kenji jamás me ha podido mentir! Su ropa estaba empapada, seguramente tuviste que salvarlo de algún grave enredo." Dijo ella con tierna mirada

"Pues ¡Se podría decir que si!" Exclamó el joven sonriéndole, "Pero eso ya es historia vieja, ¡no vale la pena preocuparse por ello!"

"¿Sabes? No tuve tiempo de agradecerte"

"¿Te refieres a la comida? ¡Olvídalo! Aunque si me habría gustado que hubieras comido un poco mas No es eso Kenji me contó lo que le prometiste afuera; en verdad no se como agradecérteloDescuida, no hay necesidad de que lo hagasSolo lamento Que sea inútil Se muy bien que no viviré mucho"

"¡Oye! ¡No digas esa clase de disparates!"

"¡Esta bien!" Replicó la pequeña bajando la mirada, "No hay necesidad de que nos engañemos, se muy bien que lo que tengo me matará Pero la verdad, no me arrepiento de nada, el poco tiempo que tuve a mis padres fui muy feliz ¡Y siempre reconoceré todo lo valioso que Kenji hizo para cuidarme! A pesar de todo, no tengo queja alguna de mi vida"

Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del Santo de Bronce, quien se conmovió en lo mas profundo por la fuerte actitud de la niña.

"Eliza" Dijo finalmente arrodillándose a la par del lecho de la chiquilla, "Tu carácter es admirable, ¡pero no es correcto que te des por vencida tan fácilmente!"

"¿Sabes, Seiya?" Clamó ella mirándolo a los ojos, "Hay algo Una ultima cosa que me hubiera gustado hacer"

"Cuando Kenji y yo éramos mas pequeños, nuestros padres solían llevarnos al campo" Un par de lagrimas cristalinas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de la pequeña, "¡Los dos corríamos y corríamos hasta el cansancio, y luego nos tumbábamos exhaustos sobre el césped sin nada de aire! Observábamos a las mariposas volar sobre nuestros rostros ¡En verdad! Me gustaría ver el exterior solo una vez mas"

"¡No te preocupes!" Exclamó el joven tomando su mano, la cual estaba helada "Te prometo que saldrás a jugar afuera nuevamente, tenlo por seguro"

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el decaído rostro de la chiquilla, el cual se alumbro por una expresión que casi ocultaba su padecimiento.

"¡Te lo agradezco!"

"Ahora descansa" Dijo él poniendo su mano sobre la frente de ella, "Tienes algo de fiebre, ¡es mejor que reposes!"

"No hay cuidado Es normal en ¡COF!" Las palabras de la niña fueron cortadas por una violenta tos, la cual duro por un par de minutos

"¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" Preguntó Seiya consternado, mientras la respiración de Eliza se normalizaba, y ella cubría su boca con un viejo pañueloNo es nada" Respondió por fin escondiendo el pañuelo, el cual estaba manchado por un poco de sangre "Me sucede a menudo, no tienes porque alarmarte"

"No tienes que aparentar conmigo"

"Es en serio, ya es normal para mi" Alegó la chica con triste mirada, "Es por eso que tampoco comí demasiado, si lo hago tengo malestares y a veces hasta vómito... Prefiero ser precavida"

"Como quieras" Dijo finalmente el Pegaso poniéndose de pie y acercándose nuevamente a la ventana, meditando en silencio sobre la condición de la chica "¡En fin! Vuelve a dormirte; te prometo que yo vigilare que todo este bien." El Caballero aseguro sus palabras mostrándole el pulgar extendido hacia arriba.

"Gracias Me siento mejor así La gente de por aquí es muy extraña ¿sabes? Están Locos en realidad"

"¿Han tratado de relacionarse con ellos?"

"Si Pero es imposible, ¡son como salvajes con todo el mundo! ¿Tu no eres de por aquí, verdad Seiya? No te comportas como uno de ellos ¡Yo soy un completo forastero! Podría decirse que vengo de muy, muy lejosLo sabía, Tu Eres Una Buena... Perso"

El Caballero de Pegaso Sonrió al ver como el sueño le ganaba a la pequeña, y una vez más se sumió en sus pensamientos, divagando entre el recuerdo de Seika y Saori; observando fijamente a la ciudad cercana Incapaz de percibir a la misteriosa figura de un hombre de cabello largo; quien miraba firmemente a la abismal noche Suspirando mientras se conmovía por su propio dolor, y contemplaba las estrellas con melancolía

"Ser libre"

_**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 2-**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Antes que nada debo explicar que este capitulo y el siguiente son en verdad uno solo ¿Qué quiero decir? Pues bien; cuando termine de escribir 'Big Bang' había acabado con un texto kilométrico de mas de 70 paginas XD, así que para ser mas practico y evitar el tedio de los lectores decidí tomar ese capitulo superlargo y convertirlo en uno moderado (el Primer Relato) y otro un poco largo (el Segundo Relato) así que cuando lean el siguiente verán que en realidad su esencia es la misma de este

En palabras simples, es como cuando están viendo un episodio de un programa y este queda en 'Esta historia continuara'

En verdad no tengo mucho que explicar sobre estos capítulos, solo puedo decir que estoy en verdad orgulloso del trabajo que he hecho en ellos, ya que he podido revelar lo que será la verdadera esencia de este fanfic, un relato que en verdad me ha tomado mucho esfuerzo e investigación Desde hace tiempo quería escribir una historia que me exigiera al máximo, y con AG lo he conseguido.

Como ven hay mucho mas en este fic que solo un simple crossover, hay drama acción y un sin fin de situaciones que espero sean del agrado del lector, la historia incorpora muchos detalles oscuros, referencias a religiones y otras cosas que podrán haber notado muchos de ustedes Tanto así que no se realmente que cosas explicar y que no para mantener el interés XD, así que dejare que los que quieran saber mas sobre esas referencias las busquen por su cuenta ;)

En este capitulo (y el siguiente, ya que son prácticamente el mismo) se incorpora Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco) a la mezcla, espero que no decepcione a los fans la manera en que caracterizo a los personajes de este anime, el cual es de mis favoritos.

Igualmente espero que mi personaje Génesis sea bien recibida por los lectores, ya que se bien que los 'héroes' inéditos tienen reacciones encontradas comparados con los de animes de verdad Con ella decidí ser diferente de algunos escritores que se incorporan a si mismos en sus historias, y preferí usarla para un papel mas de Guía (necesario para todos los héroes ajenos a este mundo) que de luchadora No me malinterpreten ¡ella sabe como pelear! Y la verán haciéndolo en el siguiente capitulo; pero no quería ser tan trillado y preferí hacerla mucho mas débil que los héroes oficiales del fic; ya que despues de todo, es una humana común En un principio iba a ser un chico, pero como no hay tantas guerreras femeninas en mi historia decidí ser mas justo con mis lectoras y añadir a una chica, como sea, espero que los personajes que salen de mi cabeza sean atrayentes para ustedes, ya que el 80 de los personajes del fanfic son inventados y si no funcionan esto va a fracasar

Aprovechando esto, quiero decirles que si bien lamento el que me haya tardado mucho en actualizar este fic, debo pedirles su comprensión Yo soy un tipo normal como ustedes, con una vida, prioridades y obligaciones que atender, ¡me encantaría poder dedicarme solo a escribir fanfics y dibujar! Pero ustedes saben que en la vida real uno debe posponer los hobbies por ciertas situaciones de peso; además este no es mi único proyecto, tengo otros dos fanfics que mantener XD Así que si pasa mucho tiempo antes de que pueda continuar con el relato, espero sepan perdonármelo ¿de acuerdo? Agradezco mucho los comentarios positivos que varias lectoras y lectores me han hecho, ¡espero poder reponérselos con una historia interesante! Así que estén pendientes

En fin, ¡solo me queda invitarlos a leer el siguiente capitulo y esperar que mi trabajo aun no los decepcione :D! Por ultimo les dejo unas direcciones para que vean un par de dibujos que hice referentes al fic, y de paso les ayuden a imaginarse mejor a ciertos personajes del mismo:

Génesis:  


Marlon, Sakura y Blade:  


Diseño de Génesis:  


Armas de Génesis:  


¡Eso es todo amigos! Dudas, comentarios y quejas, ya conocen la dirección: **zeroreddemonyahoo.es**, ¡Cuídense mucho!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Capitulo 3: Big Bang, Causa y Efecto2

**_ÁNGELES GUERREROS _**

_**FANFICTION MULTICROSSOVER  
POR TEKKAMAN ZERO**_  
(zeroreddemonyahoo.es)

_**-CAPITULO 3-  
"Big Bang: Causa y Efecto"  
-Segundo Relato-**_

Una vez mas lo guerreros guardaban un tenue silencio, apoyado por el frío ambiente de abandono que emanaba de la vieja iglesia… La historia de Génesis aun se revolvía en sus jóvenes mentes; dándoles mucho sobre que pensar; sin embargo las respuestas escapaban de su alcance…

"¿Qué lo causa…?" Preguntó Sakura tratando de reponerse, "¡¿Por qué las personas se convierten en esos monstruos?!"

"Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta…" Exclamó ella, "Lo único que conocemos es que actúa como una especie de virus… Muy lentamente, las personas de la zona van cambiando su carácter, se vuelven agresivos contra ellos mismos y los demás; ¡violentos como dementes! Poco a poco son irreconocibles incluso para sus amigos más cercanos… Y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su físico empiece a transformarse también… ¡Entonces se vuelven esas… Cosas!"

"Siete años… ¿Como han sobrevivido tanto si esas bestias están por todo el mundo?" Exclamó Marlon conmocionado.

"No ha sido fácil… Como han visto, los Lilims vienen en todo tipo de formas y tamaños, de la misma manera tienen una gran variedad de niveles… Algunos son extremadamente débiles y poco inteligentes, ¡y otros son increíblemente poderosos y astutos! Muchos de los humanos supervivientes hemos decidido enfrentarnos a ellos, como Cazadores… pero la verdad es que cuando peleas contra esas cosas siempre llevas las de perder… Debo decir que no es agradable el pensar que alguna vez fueron personas como ustedes y yo; Pero lo único que te da fuerzas a la hora de enfrentarte con ellos es saber que su humanidad se ha perdido para siempre…"

"¿Hay alguna cura…?" Cuestionó Blade.

"Me temo que no… Jamás hemos podido estudiarlos por completo. Como ustedes notaron no son fáciles de manejar vivos; y al poco tiempo de morir no queda nada de ellos… Lo poco que hemos podido determinar es que son especialmente brutales contra los seres humanos… Por alguna razón nos odian de verdad, como si no toleraran nuestra sola existencia…"

"¿Nadie es inmune?" Preguntó Marlon.

"Casi nadie…" Repuso ella desviando la mirada, "Los únicos que parecen ser incapaces de convertirse en Lilims son aquellos nacidos por Mano Humana… En cambio 'Los hijos de Dios' son todos vulnerables."

"¿¿Mano humana??"

"La Clonación Humana y el Avance Genético fueron perfeccionados en el 2008, Nunca fueron 'legalmente' aprobados, pero en secreto muchos experimentos se realizaron en varias naciones, todo por la búsqueda de la ciencia del siguiente paso en la evolución del hombre… No muchos Clones y Geno-mejorados viven en el mundo de hoy, más que nada porque dichos actos fueron bastante aislados, pero nunca se ha oído de alguno que se haya vuelto Lilim…"

"Esa supuesta inmunidad, ¿a que se debe?"

"Muchos creen que es porque los nacidos por Mano Humana no poseen alma… al descubrirse, hubo incluso un par de maniacos que aseguraron que la única salvación era reemplazar a todos los Hijos de Dios por estos 'Seres Vacíos' sin embargo no muchos en la actualidad pueden jactarse de lograr recrear esos procedimientos…"

"Eso significa entonces, ¿¡que incluso nosotros podríamos convertirnos en esas bestias?!" Inquirió la joven de ojos verdes algo consternada.

"En tu lugar no me preocuparía por eso… Ustedes estarán bien."

"¿Porque estas tan segura?" Preguntó el Teknoguerrero con tono serio.

"Porque ustedes ni siquiera son de este mundo…" Repuso ella, mientras Marlon volteaba su mirada al dorso de su puño.

"Yo tengo una pregunta…"

La chica de ojos azules miró atentamente a Beta X, quien se acerco a ellos con paso seguro…

"Dime."

"Dices que todo eso sucedió hace siete años… Pero tu dijiste que no recordabas nada mas antiguo a seis meses; ¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"…No es simple, te lo aseguro…" Respondió ella encendiendo un cigarrillo, "No recuerdo nada de mi, en serio, pero de alguna forma tengo el conocimiento de todo lo que paso esos días… Es mas como algo que se sabe, no como algo que se recuerda; ¿Me entienden?"

"…"

"La verdad es, que cuando Lo conocí pequeños fragmentos de información comenzaron a brotar en mi memoria. Aunque desearía que hubiera vuelto mucho mas de lo que recuerdo hasta ahora…"

"¿Lo conociste?" Cuestiono la Cardcaptor con algo de intriga, "¿A quien te refieres?"

Génesis cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, exhalando una bocanada de humo antes de contestar, "¡Jeje…! A uno de los causantes de nuestra desgracia…"

FLASHBACK

GENESIS: "Como les dije mi primera memoria es de hace seis meses; Me encontré a mi misma sola por completo en medio de uno de las ciudades atacadas por los Lilims… ¡Vaya forma de venir al mundo, ¿No?!"

La joven mujer estaba de pie en una de las calles, el cuerpo de una de los monstruos estaba sin vida frente a ella, desvaneciéndose en la nada ante su mirada confusa… Su blanca gabardina ondeaba en el viento.

GENESIS: "No sabia mucho de mi entonces, ¡ni siquiera mi nombre o como era mi aspecto…! Con el tiempo fui descubriéndome a mi misma; Y llegue a resumirme en muy poco… Aparte de los Tres Días de Oscuridad y ciertas pequeñeces, lo único que conocía de mí… Era que sabía como pelear…"

BLADE: "Y entonces peleaste…"

GENESIS: "Así es…"

Día tras día, la chica de blanco luchó contra los monstruos donde estos de encontraran… Cruzando su camino con personas muy diferentes, algunos que se dedicaban a su misma tarea de cazar a las bestias; pero solo uno lograría dejar una huella de peso en su vida.

GENESIS: "Fue hace cuatro meses… Me encontraba en un poblado muy lejos de aquí. El lugar ya había sido totalmente arrasado, pero tenia esperanzas de poder encontrar sobrevivientes… Entonces sucedió…"

El sonido de una cruel batalla atrajo a la joven mujer, quien corrió hasta encontrarse con los dos titanes, un par de colosos enfrascados en una pelea de vida o muerte.

GENESIS: "Ahora recuerdo que la sola escena me impactó por completo…"

Una de las criaturas medía unos 20 metros de alto y era de color verdoso, su forma se asemejaba vagamente a la de un Escorpión… Pero sus ocho patas eran en realidad como brazos humanos, en la punta de su cola, el rostro deforme de una mujer sostenía una horrorosa mueca, mientras de su boca salían un par de afilados aguijones… Sus pinzas brillaban con el frió resplandor del acero; y su despreciable rostro estaba formado por tres cráneos humanos que se juntaban sirviendo como labios de la deforme boca, de la cual brotaba una lengua de serpiente… El único ojo de la bestia se ubicaba sobre su frente, y era compuesto como los de los insectos…

El otro ser, medía 15 metros y su apariencia de oscuros matices era casi humana, arrastraba unas pesadas y enormes cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas y tobillos… Esta criatura parecía ser una especie de cruza entre un ser orgánico y una maquina; siendo inmediatamente muy diferente de su adversario… Su brazo derecho estaba deformado en un afilada y larga espada con un ojo de reptil en su empuñadura, mientras que de la mano del izquierdo parecía brotar una especie de cañón… En su espalda, 12 maltratadas alas brotaban dando la impresión de que nunca serían capaces de hacerlo volar nuevamente, y su inexistente rostro solo reflejaba un par de alargados y brillantes ojos humanos…

_**-Fallen Angel-  
KERIGMA**_

Ella miraba perpleja como se desenvolvía la violenta lucha entre ambas criaturas, sin tener idea alguna de cómo proceder… En ese momento, el enorme ser como ángel se dio cuenta de su presencia; por unos instantes la chica y la criatura se vieron a los ojos, envueltos por un sentimiento desconocido… Entonces, el monstruoso escorpión aprovechó el descuido de su oponente para atacarlo; Clavando su agudo aguijón en su rostro y sacándole el ojo derecho.

El ángel hizo retumbar el ambiente con un agudo quejido, mientras le lanzaba una estocada a la otra bestia, la cual fue rápidamente evadida… En ese momento el ser alado disparo su potente arma, errando el ataque y derrumbando uno de los edificios cercanos; el otro monstruo respondió clavando casi por completo su cola en la tierra, ocasionando un fuerte temblor que hizo perder el equilibrio a todos los presentes…

GENESIS: "Entonces caí de espaldas… Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza con algo porque perdí el conocimiento; ya había pasado demasiado para un solo día, pero la verdad las sorpresas aun no se terminaban…"

Cuando ella despertó, se encontró a si misma recostada en una vieja cama en una pequeña habitación, de lo que parecía ser un antiguo hotel abandonado… No había heridas, sin embargo se percato al instante del hombre con quien compartía el cuarto; quien le daba la espalda, y estaba sentado frente a una mesa en un rincón del lugar.

"Veo que despertaste…" Dijo él con su voz prefunda sin siquiera voltearla a ver, "De verdad eres mas resistente de lo que aparentas…"

La mujer de blanco se puso de pie, y se acerco al sujeto con precaución, cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de él, saco una pequeña pistola y la apunto firmemente a su cabeza.

"¡Vaya, vaya! Eso si es ser malagradecida…"

"¡Cállate, no puedes engañarme…!" Replicó ella con tono severo, "He estado entre esas cosas por suficiente tiempo como para reconocerlas sin problemas… Aunque debo admitir que es la primera vez que veo a uno de ustedes capaz de cambiar su apariencia tan drásticamente…"

El hombre sonrió, y poniéndose lentamente de pie permitió a la joven apreciar su aspecto.

Era un hombre de edad madura, algo mayor de los 30 años… Su piel era blanca y su rostro reflejaba adecuadamente la madurez de su edad; su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente largo, y su ojo izquierdo era color verde. Vestía de color negro, un atuendo que casi asemejaba al de un sacerdote, pero con diferencias clave que demostraban que estaba hecho para propósitos muy diferentes; Y su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un oscuro parche…

"¡Ja! Entonces también sabrás que con esa arma no puedes matarme…"

Génesis parpadeo confundida, algo insegura ante la amplia sonrisa del hombre a quien amenazaba con ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja; "Puede ser, pero eso no me detendrá de intentarlo…" Respondió por fin, haciendo presión en el gatillo…

El sujeto parpadeo, y con un rápido movimiento de su mano desvió el brazo de la chica, causando que el disparo fuera directo al techo… Ágilmente, ella le apunto de nuevo, sin embargo él le arrebato el arma incluso antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y dando unos pasos para alejarse de ella desarmo la pistola frente a sus ojos… La chica aun no se dio por vencida, y lanzándose contra el individuo arremetió en veloces puñetazos y golpes de artes marciales; todos y cada uno fueron esquivados y bloqueados por él, quien no perdió la compostura ni un instante… Ella finalizó lanzándole una potente patada circular al pecho, la cual el hombre detuvo con ambas manos, y sujetándole el pie lo torció; ocasionando que la chica diera una vuelta en el aire y cayera de espaldas al suelo… Entonces él se precipito sobre ella, pero se detuvo al instante; sin darse cuenta durante la primera ronda de ataques bloqueados la chica le había quitado su arma -un imponente revolver plateado con un largo cañón grabado de extraños símbolos- y ahora la apuntaba desde el piso…Directo a su estomago.

"Estoy segura de que con esta si puedo hacerte mas que un rasguño…" Musito ella jadeando, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa…

"¡Jum, impresionante!" Repuso él abandonando su postura de pelea, "Así que estas son las habilidades de los Cazadores… ¡Admito que te subestime, pero es una lastima que ese revolver no se disparará…!" Dijo finalmente, mientras regresaba con paso seguro a su mesa.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Prueba si no me crees…" Dijo el sin perder la calma, arrastrando una silla y dándole la cara a la Cazadora, mientras una larga pausa se hizo presente.

GENESIS: "Jamás olvidare el aire de arrogancia en su rostro…"

Ella presionó varias veces el gatillo, las suficientes como para que el cilindro del revolver diera tres vueltas seguidas, ni una sola bala salió del arma.

"Te lo dije…" Repuso él sonriendo, poniéndose nuevamente en pie y tomando la pistola de las manos de Génesis, "Esta es MI arma, bañada con la misma sangre que corre por mis venas… No puede dispararse contra mi voluntad, ¡En verdad, ella y yo somos uno!" (Eso si es tenerle amor a sus cosas XD)

"¡Ja! Es mucha alharaca solo para decir que estaba descargada…"

"¿Descargada?" El sujeto apunto inmediatamente el revolver al piso, disparando tres potentes descargas que agujerearon el suelo de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de la chica…

"¿Cómo…?"

"Si, seguramente tienes preguntas que hacer…" Exclamó el haciendo un par de piruetas con las pistola para luego enfundarla, "¿Qué te parecería el dejarte de hostilidades en mi contra a cambio de un par de respuestas?"

Ella tomó entonces una expresión de desconfianza…

"¡…Olvídalo! No hay razón alguna capaz de forzarme a hacer un trato con un Monstruo…"

"¡Jajaja, que gracioso…! Uno creería que después de salvar tu pellejo me estarías besando las botas…"

"…"

"Como sea; Estoy seguro de que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda en tu lucha… No eres una humana ordinaria; pero ambos sabemos que no eres invencible. Yo puedo darte los medios para acabar con los que están destruyendo este mundo; y no solo hablo de armas, sino de estrategias y conocimientos también… Después de todo, los conozco mejor que tu, y ya sabes porque…"

"¿…Hablas en serio?"

"Absolutamente… ¿Estas interesada?"

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?"

"Descuida, realmente no espero que me brindes tu confianza… Pero mis razones son muy simples en realidad, ambos queremos lo mismo… ¡Detener a esas criaturas antes de que consuman La Tierra!"

GENESIS: "Como verán, el tipo no me daba muchas opciones…"

X: "…'El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo'; eso es lo que dicen…"

MARLON: Es casi la misma situación entre ella y nosotros…

La joven guardo silencio unos minutos, meditando fuertemente sobre que hacer…

"No te comprendo… ¿Por qué apoyarme para destruir a los tuyos?"

"¿Jeje, Los Lilims? Ellos no son de los míos… Tienes razón, yo no pertenezco a tu raza, pero créeme, tampoco estoy relacionado con esas abominaciones…" Musitó el desconocido sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y encendiendo uno, después hizo un gesto hacia Génesis, ofreciéndole uno…

"Yo… No fumo…"

"¿De verdad? Pues deberías… No importa lo que digan de estas cosas, a veces nada es mejor para quitarte la tensión…"

SAKURA: Ya veo de donde saco ese horrible habito…

"Esta bien… Pero si voy a confiar en ti, al menos debo saber tu nombre… Si es que tienes alguno."

Él exhalo una bocanada de humo, y fijo su único ojo en el rostro de la chica, notando al instante su sinceridad… "Adán… Ese es mi nombre; ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Yo… Recuerdo a alguien llamándome 'Génesis'…"

BLADE: ¡Je!

"…¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué sucede chica; Acaso te falla la memoria?"

"…"

"¡En fin! Génesis será entonces, es mejor que no nada…"

"¿…Qué hiciste con el resto de mis armas?"

"¡Olvida esa mierda! Ustedes los Cazadores ya deberían haber notado que aun con todo su arsenal, sus armas no son nada en contra de los Lilims… mucho menos con los de mayor poder, ¿o me equivoco?"

"…No."

"¡Jaja! No te preocupes, yo te daré armas mejores, capaces de mejorar mucho tu 'cacería'…" Dijo Adán volteando nuevamente hacia la mesa, "Armas como la mía, que sean como partes de ti misma…"

"¿Cómo pretendes hacer tal cosa?" Alegó ella acercándosele, hasta que vio lo que el hombre tenia sobre la mesa… Varias partes desmembradas de las bestias, patas, garras, alas, todo un espectáculo de terror que a primera impresión le dio nauseas.

"…No serán muy atractivos a la vista, pero son lo mejor en materiales para crear un arma. Tú descuida, descansa un poco si quieres… Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes y entonces comenzaremos…"

Ella retrocedió cautelosamente, sentándose luego en la orilla de la cama… Aun no confiaba plenamente en él, pero meditándolo mejor decidió obedecerlo; después de todo, si Adán quisiera matarla ya lo habrá hecho, con su pequeño enfrentamiento supo al instante que era más fuerte que ella… Llenándose de seguridad, se recostó por fin y se decidió a probar un buen descanso como no había tenido en días. Justo antes de quedarse dormida, vio como un resplandor rojizo emanaba de la mesa donde él trabajaba, alumbrando con mística luz toda la habitación…

Al despertar; vio como Adán la observaba desde su silla.

"Espero que hayas descansado, hay mucho por hacer…"

Frente a ella un par de soberbias pistolas reposaba en una caja; ambas con un aspecto rustico, casi grisáceo…

"¿Estas…?"

"Son las armas que forjé con los huesos y sangre de los Lillims…" Murmuró Adán acercándose a ella, "Son para ti, pero aun están incompletas… Están sedientas de la sangre de su dueña." Dijo con tono firme, clavando una daga a la par de las pistolas, "¡Depende de ti aceptarlas o rechazarlas!"

Había algo sobrenatural, algo que atrajo la atención de Génesis y no le permitió apartar la mirada de ellas… "En verdad parece que… Estuvieran… Muertas… ¡¿Cómo puede esto siquiera ser posible?!"

"…Estas no son como cualquier pistola que hayas tenido, fueron hechas para ti… Viven por ti; sin embargo necesitan sangre para estar completas, tal y como cualquier ser vivo lo hace… Hasta entonces, no serán parte tuya."

"¿…Dices que con ellas, puedo acabar con los Lillims?"

"No precisamente, pero serán mucho mas útiles que esas porquerías que cargabas antes… ¿Te es familiar el proverbio de La Jabalina y El Escudo?"

"…No…"

"¿…Qué sucede si La Jabalina mas Fuerte del Mundo embiste contra el Escudo mas Resistente del Planeta? Es una respuesta sencilla, ambos ceden ante el otro, por ende ambos se destruyen…" Relató él hombre ante la mirada confusa de la chica, "Las balas disparadas por estas pistolas no son comunes, su esencia es totalmente mística… Su poder de fuego es Siete veces superior a la de cualquier arma de su tipo, y sus disparos son mucho más letales para las bestias que lo de un arma humana… Como en el viejo proverbio; gracias a los elementos de que están hechas estas pistolas le harán mucho mas que cosquillas a esos monstruos."

"De acuerdo, no tengo nada que perder…" Clamó la joven finalmente; tomando la daga para luego cortarse el brazo y rociar con su sangre a las armas.

Estas absorbieron cada gota con la que fueron regadas, irradiando una inexplicable luz y tomando su forma definitiva, rebosantes de vida… Una era plateada y tenía tallado el nombre "Abel" en su cañón, mientras que la otra era negra y ostentaba el grabado "Caín"; Génesis las tomo en sus manos fascinada, y al instante sintió como si fueran parte de ella, casi como si hubiera venido con las inusuales armas al mundo.

"Son realmente excepcionales ¿Verdad?, pero recuerda bien que son solo armas a fin de cuentas, simples herramientas para ayudarte a pelear; nunca debes depender totalmente de ellas… Solo un estúpido confía su vida a un arma…"

"…Esta bien…"

"¡Ahora come algo Mocosa! Un largo día nos espera…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"¡Je, de tu entrenamiento por supuesto!"

GENESIS: Él era un completo cretino, y eso lo comprobé cuando entrenamos juntos durante esos tres meses… ¡Ja, solo recordarlo hace que me duela nuevamente el cuerpo…! Pero dentro de mí sabía bien que era tan estricto solo para que yo pudiera superarme a mi misma… O al menos eso quiero creer ahora…

MARLON: "Comprendo bien lo que dices… Lourdes…"

Sin duda ella fue sometida a duras pruebas bajo la instrucción de Adán. Una de esas noches, ambos tuvieron tiempo de darse un descanso, reuniéndose frente a una hoguera en el exterior, estando en una escena muy similar a la que Génesis y nuestros Héroes interpretaban ahora… Él había dejado su extraña espada clavada a su par, como si de una persona más se tratara…

"Es un arma bastante inusual…" Dijo ella sujetándola en brazos y contemplándola; su aspecto era casi orgánico, y lo más sobresaliente de él era el ojo de reptil siempre vigilante en su empuñadura… "…Aunque siendo tuya, ¡la verdad no es nada que me sorprenda!" Repuso finalmente esbozando una sonrisa, blandiéndola un par de veces en el aire y deteniéndose a examinar su agudo filo…

"Es 'Kerigma'; ha sido una gran aliada en batalla…" Musitó el hombre lanzándole un leño al fuego; mientras un pequeño gato negro salía corriendo a sus espaldas… "¡Ja, pórtate bien y un día de estos te forjare una espada propia!"

La joven le sonrió con su eterna expresión de melancolía.

"Adán… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?" Preguntó después observando detenidamente a las llamas…

"¿De que hablas?" Repuso él haciéndose el desentendido.

"¡De tu origen!, tu pasado…" Dijo ella viéndolo al rostro, "Hace ya tres meses que convives conmigo, y aun no se nada de ti, que clase de ser eres ni porque estas tan interesado en que yo me haga mas hábil… Yo no tengo un pasado, pero se que si lo tuviera no me sentiría cómoda ocultándolo… ¡¿No puedes decírmelo?!"

"¡Jum, digamos que eso no es parte de mis enseñanzas…!"

"…"

En ese instante, ella pudo notar por primera vez en el un aire de tristeza en su expresión, que normalmente era sólida como la roca.

"Ustedes los humanos… Son criaturas en verdad interesantes, ¿Lo sabias?"

"¿Qué…?"

"A través de su historia, siempre ha habido una constante que llamaba mi atención… Cada cuanto, la humanidad hace un descubrimiento, un suceso tan importante que revoluciona por completo a la civilización, y cambia el rumbo de su destino para siempre…" Murmuró el desviando su mirada al cielo, "El Fuego, La Rueda, La Electricidad, El Avión, La Informática, etc, etc… ¿Recuerdas aquello que te conté hace tiempo; Sobre Las Líneas del Espacio-Tiempo y la teoría de los Multiversos?"

"…Sí; y recuerdo también que nunca me explicaste a que venían todos esos disparates."

"¡Jejeje! En fin… En verdad me hubiera gustado saber como la humanidad hubiera progresado normalmente; ¡Que clase de ingenios y prodigios hubieran resultado cuando mas Líneas Espacio-Temporales se hubieran cruzado por obra de la voluntad humana! Ver hasta donde su capacidad de ocasionar Big Bangs y manipular su destino los hubiera llevado… Es una lastima que en esa ocasión el Gran Descubrimiento no lo hayan hecho ustedes…"

"¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?!"

"Lo que le pasó… Lo que le pasa a tu mundo no es una broma cósmica, tiene una explicación tan antigua como la misma raza humana. Es una Guerra…"

"¿¿Guerra??"

"Así es, y los que la iniciaron son los que están detrás de esas bestias y todas las desgracias que acogen al mundo de hoy… Yo los conozco bien, porque son de mi misma raza."

"¡¡…In… increíble!!"

"El resto de los míos esta empeñado a destruir a la humanidad, y es por eso que han propagado la maldición de los Lilims sobre ella. Algunos como yo nos revelamos, pero somos muy pocos… Me temo que conforme pasa el tiempo la balanza se inclina más y más en nuestra contra. ¡Tu misma lo has notado ¿no es así?! En los últimos días la aparición de esas cosas ha ido aumentando… Dentro de muy poco algo grande sucederá, y es para ese día que te he venido preparando."

Génesis estaba totalmente desconcertada, paralizada incluso… Era imposible para Adán saber como reaccionaria ella a todo esto...

"¡Mal… Dición…! Tu… ¡TU!"

"No es algo fácil de asimilar, lo sé… ¡Pero es tu deber superarlo, es imposible revertir lo que ya ha comenzado!"

"¿SUPERARLO?" Gritó ella fuera de si, levantándose y apuntando su arma contra el imperturbable sujeto, "¡VETE AL DIABLO; TU Y TODA TU MALDITA RAZA! ¿Qué se supone que deba yo hacer ahora? ¿COMO PUEDO SIQUIERA CONFIAR MAS EN TI?"

"¡PORQUE ES TU DEBER!" Exclamó el encarándola fieramente, "¡Tu mundo muere y lo sabes! Desde que decidiste pelear aun antes de conocerme sabias que era tu obligación tomar parte en esta guerra… Y ahora mas que nunca… ¡Debes seguir adelante hasta que ellos lleguen!"

Las manos de la chica temblaron, mientras la incertidumbre se apoderaba de ella…"¡JODETE!" Gritó finalmente mientras emprendía la marcha, alejándose con paso seguro de su antiguo mentor.

"¡GENESIS!" Clamó él deteniéndola momentáneamente, "¡Nunca lo olvides…! Con cada decisión que las personas toman están alterando su propio destino… ¡Así que piénsalo bien antes de elegir que papel tomaras en este conflicto!"

Ella bajo su mirada, y sin dejar de darle la espalda corrió, yéndose más y más lejos de ese lugar, mientras él la observaba fijamente…

GENESIS: "¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Realmente mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos… Talvez fue el peso de la responsabilidad el que me asusto; solo se que para cuando lo había meditado mejor y estaba arrepentida… Ya no había nada mas por hacer…"

SAKURA: …

Al día siguiente ella retornó al lugar de la impactante confesión, sin saber a ciencia cierta que encontrar. La verdad es que no había ya nadie allí, y mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos un estruendo no muy lejano capto su atención…

Una columna de polvo se elevaba hasta el cielo, en una de las múltiples ruinas de viejas ciudades en los alrededores… Génesis corrió tanto como pudo para llegar rápido al lugar de la pelea; Donde finalmente encontró a Adán… Él yacía de rodillas en un amplio cráter, aun tambaleándose por la fuerza del impacto.

"¡ADÁN, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!"

"¡¿Adán?! ¡Jaja, con que ese es el nombre que usas ahora…!

La mirada de la chica se volteó de inmediato al desconocido que se les acercaba… Un hombre de unos 22 años, de corto cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás y ojos color azul claro. Su complexión no era muy musculosa y su altura estaba dentro de lo normal; vestía una distinguida gabardina de un oscuro color rojo y su rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa de malévola expresión.

"¡Jamás entenderé esa mala costumbre tuya de usar nombres falsos…! Dime Viejo, ¿Qué tiene de malo 'Azazel'?" Preguntó el recién llegado aun sonriente, deteniéndose a escasos metros de ambos.

"¿…Azazel?"

"…Génesis… ¡Pronto… Huye de aquí!"

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó la joven desenfundando sus pistolas y apuntándolas fieramente al enemigo, "He decidido pelear… ¡Así que te ayudare a acabar con este desgraciado!"

"¡Jejeje… Azazel, Viejo lujurioso! Ahora veo que no has malgastado tu tiempo entre los Humanos… Al menos te daré crédito por eso, ¡Se ve que esta nena realmente es ardiente!"

"¡Tengo todo el ardor que quieras justo a…!"

"¡DETENTE!" Ordenó Azazel tomando a la chica del antebrazo, "Tu misma debes sentirlo, es imposible para ti ganarle… Porque el es uno de los míos; lo que ustedes humanos llaman 'Demonios'… ¡Si lo enfrentas ahora solo puedes esperar la muerte!"

"¡¿Demonios…?!"

"¡Realmente me desilusionas Azazel…!" Increpó el hombre de cabello blanco interrumpiendo al Maestro y su Alumna, "Debo decir que el que alguien con tus milenios de sabiduría abandonara a los suyos en verdad me había sorprendido; Pero llegar a proteger y convivir con los humanos, e incluso hacer armas para esta mujer… ¡Realmente no puedes caer mas bajo!"

"¡Ja! ¿Realmente crees que me importa lo que pienses TÚ de mí? En verdad prefiero seguir caminando entre los humanos a volver a servir y hacer armas para cualquiera de ustedes…"

"…Descuida, ¡Su Alteza ya ha decidido prescindir de tus servicios!"

"¡Al contrario, Ariel!" Repuso Azazel llenando su único ojo de ira hacia su agresor, "Tu y tus Reyes saben muy bien que soy yo el que los ha rechazado."

"¡Como quieras Viejo! No necesitó nuevas armas de ti… Después de todo fue por algo que Sus Altezas me eligieron a mi como tu ejecutor; según ellos alguien que elimina a los de su propia raza no merece seguir viviendo…"

"¡No te atrevas a decir que esos asquerosos híbridos son de mi raza!" Clamó el haciendo un gesto despectivo con su brazo, "¡Los Lilims son abominaciones! No son humanos ni mucho menos como nosotros; ¡Asegúrate de que 'Tu Reina' sepa que he dicho eso…!"

"Lo hará… En verdad no logro entender el porque de tu deserción, aunque al menos trajo igualdad para todos; ¡No mas seguir las ordenes de un estúpido líder como tu! Me gustaría que vieras al tipo que ocupo tu lugar, realmente no creí que podría haber alguien con menos sentido del humor que el tuyo… ¡Pero veo que me equivoque! Lastima que ya no estarás por aquí para conocerlo…"

"Me suena a chisme Ariel, ¿Te crees capaz de probar tus habladurías?"

"Bueno, ¡No debería ser muy duro para mi acabar con un Vejestorio Traidor!"

"¡Jum, Eres solo un mocoso arrogante! Nunca podrías entender mis razones…"

"¡Oh, por favor ilústrame!" Dijo Ariel haciendo una reverencia como burla, "Solo he vivido algunos siglos, ¡Pero me encantaría conocer las motivaciones que te llevaron a cavar tu propia tumba!"

"¡Talvez sea mi destino morir a tus manos, pero recuerda bien mis palabras…! Algo que ha prevalecido a través de la historia es que toda civilización exitosa ha sido construida sobre las espaldas de los oprimidos: ¡Con su sudor, sufrimiento y sangre! Pero también es verdad que el destino de todo Imperio alzado por mano violenta es desaparecer para siempre; Y los Grandes y Poderosos deben ser derrocados por aquellos a los que dominan…"

"…Sabes bien que esa mierda no me interesa en lo mas mínimo…" Respondió el sujeto cerrando los ojos, "Yo pertenezco al bando de los ganadores, donde tengo libertad de hacer cuantas... digamos 'travesuras', me plazcan; sin pensar en las consecuencias… ¡Eso es todo lo que necesito saber o creer!"

"…"

"…Ha sido divertido Azazel, ¡Lo digo en serio! Pero temo que no puedo posponer mi encomienda más. Sin embargo nuestros Reyes han decidido darte una oportunidad, y en su misericordia han prometido reducir tu castigo si juras nuevamente lealtad hacia ellos… ¿Qué me dices, Viejo?"

"…'El que habita al abrigo del Altísimo, morará bajo la sombra del Omnipotente'…"

"…Así que esa es tu respuesta… ¿Verdad?" Musitó Ariel borrando finalmente la sonrisa de su rostro al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello con la mano; para luego bajar su brazo y hacer tronar su puño… Sus ojos brillaron con un diabólico resplandor rojo. "Que así sea… ¡Espero que los buitres se deleiten con tus entrañas!"

"¡Vamos Mocoso, muéstrame de que estas hecho!" Clamó Azazel mientras su imponente espada se manifestaba en su brazo derecho.

"¡ALTO!" La decidida voz de Génesis detuvo al hombre en su lugar, mientras la joven se paraba justo frente a él… "…Adán; Azazel o como sea que te llames… ¡Yo peleare junto a ti! Me has enseñado muchas cosas y más que nada, me ayudaste a descubrir mucho sobre mí que hasta yo ignoraba… ¡Considéralo mi manera de agradecerte por todo; Y de decirte que finalmente he hecho una elección para mi futuro!"

Él solo guardo silencio.

"¡Déjala pelear Viejo!" Gritó Ariel interviniendo, "No me interesa en lo mas mínimo la vida de esta chica, ¡Pero estoy dispuesto a darte todas las ventajas que quieras! De paso te aconsejo cambiar a tu apariencia real, Solo así tendrás alguna oportunidad en mi contra…"

"¿…Segura?" Cuestionó Azazel con un aire de nostalgia, Génesis asintió decidida.

"¡Hagamos que este infeliz se trague sus amenazas!"

"Te lo agradezco…" Murmuró él finalmente, mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de su alumna, quien al ver su rostro sonriente -una sonrisa realmente sincera, que por primera vez vio manifestarse en él- solo pudo responder con el mismo gesto… Sin embargo esa expresión se transformo rápidamente; y al mismo tiempo que Azazel retomaba su seria mirada, ella sintió el potente impacto en su estomago dejándola sin aire, fruto del violento rodillazo que su Maestro le había conectado repentinamente, y que ahora la hacia caer de frente al suelo…

"Lo siento mucho… Pero no puedo dejarte morir todavía." Exclamó el dejándola tendida en el viejo pavimento.

"¡Vaya, vaya… Eso si que no me lo esperaba! Dijo Ariel siempre sonriente, "…Como sea Viejo, ¿haremos esto antes del fin del mundo o que?"

"Eres un peón cualquiera Ariel… ¡Algún día lo entenderás!"

Desde su lecho en el piso, Génesis estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento; y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron las ropas de su maestro hacerse pedazos, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar su apariencia…

GENESIS: "Así fue como sucedió… Esa fue su elección."

Cuando por fin volvió en si, ella se encontraba totalmente sola... Buscó incansablemente en todos los alrededores, hasta que por fin encontró a su maestro en las afueras de las ruinas… Él estaba tendido de espaldas agonizando sobre un charco de su propia sangre, con su cuerpo repleto de profundas cortaduras y varios agujeros de bala… Su propia espada estaba empalada en su estomago. Incluso se había quedado a medias de su transformación, y su apariencia era una mezcla bizarra entre su forma humana y su aspecto de ángel…

"¡NO… P… ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?!" Gritó ella entre sollozos; arrodillándose a su lado, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus azules ojos.

"¿Porque… no…?" Respondió él con gran esfuerzo, volteando su único ojo hacia su alumna y conmoviéndose por su pena. "Hubiera sido… inútil… el que nos matará… a los dos. ¡Mi trabajo está… hecho, pero tú aun tienes porque vivir…!"

"…Azazel… ¡Yo…!"

"¡Calla mocosa…! Lamento que lo mas… Duro… quede a tu cargo… ¡COF! Pero, sé que lo lograras… Tengan mucho cuidado… De ella…"

"¿¿Ella??"

"…Lilith…"

"¿…Cuidado de… Lilith?"

"Ahora déjame darte… ¡Un… Ultimo obsequio…!"

Levantando su brazo, el ángel caído enterró fieramente el puño en su pecho, causando esto que escupiera una bocanada de oscura sangre. Génesis se horrorizó por semejante acto; mientras observaba como él arrancaba violentamente una de sus propias costillas.

"¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES…?!!"

"¿No… Lo recuerdas…? ¡Te prometí… Una Espada!"

GENESIS: "Azazel desapareció para siempre de la tierra entonces, pero usando su último aliento de vida y su energía restante, él forjo esta arma… Desde ese día esta Espada ha sido mi fiel compañera; 'una gran aliada en batalla'…"

La enorme arma era totalmente imponente, su filo era incomparable… En su empuñadura tenia grabada una cruz, la cual era cruzada por una serpiente y una cadena sellada por una luna creciente; de dicha empuñadura brotaban un ala de ángel y otra de demonio, y a lo largo de su hoja tenia tallados los nombres SNVY, SNSNVY y SMNGLF… Cerca del mango había una gema roja incrustada, la cual brillaba alucinantemente y daba la apariencia de ser un místico fruto prohibido… Una espada absolutamente fuera de lo común.

X: "La Costilla de Adán…"

Cuando el cuerpo del demonio había desaparecido, La Cazadora escuchó claramente un último mensaje directo en su mente… Como si desde la espada la esencia misma de Azazel se dirigiera hacia ella…

_…Génesis; nunca olvides que esto es una guerra… Dentro de muy poco empezaran tiempos difíciles, ¡los mas duros que la humanidad halla visto! Y a pesar de que tengo plena fe en ti, temo que tu sola no serás capaz de defender a este mundo… Por eso debes esperarlos; un día no muy lejano Grandes Guerreros aparecerán sobre la tierra, ¡con poderes y habilidades más allá de lo que jamás has visto! …En tus manos queda la obligación de reunir a estos enviados que vienen de universos alternos a este; ya que solo peleando juntos lograran tener una oportunidad de derrotar esta amenaza. Ellos ya se han sacrificado por el bienestar de su mundo, pero han sido elegidos para luchar nuevamente por todos los demás; ¡Ellos portan la marca, la señal de que son los únicos capaces de encontrar un Final Esperanzador para esta historia…! El destino ha querido que en sus manos quede defender a la esencia misma de la vida… Espero que como tu, ellos tomen la decisión adecuada. _

_¡Mira atentamente el Cielo, Génesis! Y siente el Nuevo Big Bang que desde ahora nace… ¡No te rindas! Espero que juntos logren elegir un camino que le devuelva la vida a la Esperanza misma… _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sakura, Marlon y Blade observaban a la Cazadora fijamente, aun tratando de digerir todos los detalles de tan singular historia, en verdad había un aire de total confusión en la pequeña capilla en ese momento…

"Y esa es mi historia; hace un mes que he estado peleando esta 'guerra' por mi misma…" Dijo ella rompiendo el hielo; "Durante todo ese tiempo nunca supe si creer por completo en las palabras de Azazel; hasta que hace tres días algo llamó mi atención… Una estrella apareció repentinamente en el cielo nocturno, ¡podría apostar mi vida en que no estaba allí antes! En un principio lo considere estúpido; pero algo me impuso a viajar en dirección de ella. Finalmente esto causo que me encontrara con ustedes… Tres personas capaces de aniquilar a un ejército completo de Lillims e incluso a uno de mayor nivel; ¡sin duda debían ser los 'Héroes' de los que Azazel me contó…!

"¿Héroes…?" Murmuró el Donante.

"…Aquellos elegidos para luchar por este mundo y los demás…" Musitó la Cardcaptor.

"Dime… ¿Qué esperas que hagamos ahora que sabemos todo esto?" Cuestionó Blade con una expresión seria.

"Nada…" Respondió Génesis bajando la mirada, "Es cierto que no los conozco, ¡pero puedo imaginar la clase de cosas por las que habrán pasado por defender a sus propios mundos! Independientemente de lo que haya dicho Azazel, o lo que haya querido quien sea que los trajo aquí… No tengo derecho alguno de pedirles que vuelvan a arriesgar sus vidas por esta dimensión. La única comprometida en este lugar soy yo, ya que este es mi hogar… Sé lo difícil que es nuestra situación, y por eso también sé que se les ha exigido demasiado sin darles ninguna razón de peso. En verdad lamento el que hayan sido involucrados en esta batalla sin dar consentimiento alguno… Si hay algo que he aprendido bien, es que cada quien debe ser libre de decidir su propio destino."

"Génesis…" Exclamó Sakura con un tono de preocupación

"¡Por favor! No digan más…" Regó la joven de blanco dirigiendo a los Guerreros su mirada, su rostro aun conservaba su aire de melancolía, pero ella se esforzaba por fingir una sonrisa; "Es muy tarde ya, y mi relato debe haberles caído como una roca en el cráneo… ¡Será mejor que duerman aunque sea un poco! ha sido muy agotador para todos…

Ellos guardaron silencio, no porque ella lo pidiera sino porque en verdad ninguno sabía que decir en ese momento… Realmente estaban en una situación complicada, y nuestros héroes no tenían idea alguna de cómo proceder; por un lado no tenían forma de volver a casa, y por el otro una Guerra entre humanos y demonios los forzaba a pelear… 'Entre la espada y la pared', Todo era cuestión de elección, y en ese momento, ninguno de ellos tenia capacidad de tomar una decisión segura.

Y Lejos de ahí, nuevas decisiones cambiaban aun más el destino de este mundo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Los Cielos sangran…"

Cerca del amanecer, una siniestra figura aprovecha los últimos minutos de oscuridad para merodear por las calles, su largo cabello fluye con el gélido viento, arrastrando consigo el peso de su propia encomienda.

"…Realmente, el solo existir… Es una cruel tortura."

Es un hombre alto y delgado, de unos 25 años… Su cabello es color plateado, viste un traje negro cubierto por una larga gabardina de un matiz grisáceo. El poco resplandor que provee la luna impide distinguir por completo las facciones de su rostro, pero su tono de voz esta cargado de pesar y tristeza.

"¡Almas torturadas de este sádico mundo! Vengan y despojen en mi su dolor..."

Pronto, una multitud de personas comenzó a emerger de las casas y edificios… Su aspecto era más de animal que de humano, y caminaban con muecas extrañas en los rostros, tambaleándose y gruñendo como si fueran bestias salvajes… No tardó mucho para que el misterioso hombre estuviera rodeado por ellos.

"…Ya es hora…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos del Sol comenzaban a iluminar la tierra; El Caballero del Espacio contemplo como estos jugaban con los colores de los viejos vitrales de la iglesia… No había dormido en toda la noche, y tomando en cuenta muchas cosas, eso no era extraño…

Se levanto de su por demás incomodo rincón y se encamino a una de las ventanas. En su corto paseo vio a la joven Sakura durmiendo placidamente en una banca, así como A Marlon reposando junto con Beta X… Blade sonrió imaginando cuantas veces tuvo el chico que haber dormido así para acostumbrarse a tener a un enorme robot como almohada, así como también pensando lo incomodo que sería para él hacer lo mismo con Pegass… Finalmente poso sus ojos en los lentes oscuros de Génesis sobre una pequeña mesa, vio que ella dormía recostada contra una pared y, tomándolos, se los probó viendo su distorsionado reflejo en la ventana rota.

"Te quedan bien…"

La voz de la Cazadora lo hizo reaccionar, y volteando hacia ella le sonrió tenuemente mientras se quitaba las gafas.

"No lo creo, me parece que no van con mi estilo…"

"¡Imposible! Todo el mundo luce bien con ellos puestos…"

"Te creí dormida…"

"Acostumbro a dormir muy poco." Repuso ella encendiendo un cigarrillo; "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¡En verdad suelo dormir bastante bien! Pero detalles como estar en universos desconocidos peleando contra demonios suelen desvelarme a veces…"

Ella sonrió ligeramente por el comentario, exhalando una bocanada de humo.

"¿Sabes? ¡Eso puede causar la muerte!"

"…'Todo lo bueno en esta vida te mata tarde o temprano.' Eso es lo que Azazel solía decirme…"

"En realidad hablaba de mi…" Dijo Blade con su tono irónico, "¡El humo de segunda mano es más peligroso aun!"

Nuevamente el rostro de la joven mostró una triste sonrisa.

"…Blade… ¿Porque lo haces?"

"¿Hacer que?"

"¿Por qué peleas?" Inquirió ella apagando el cigarrillo, "Las batallas que has enfrentado, ¿Qué te impulso a decidir pelear en ellas?"

"…"

"Yo elegí luchar, pero temo que a veces siento que no se bien porque lo hice… ¡No estoy segura siquiera de haberlo elegido por mi misma! A veces siento que no se porque actuó como lo hago, como si fuera una especie de marioneta sin pasado ni mente que solo sabe pelear sin razón que la motive…"

"Te comprendo…" Respondió el mirando al amanecer, "Cuando yo elegí pelear, fue casi un instinto también, no sabia si en verdad luchar era lo que quería de mi destino… Pero el tiempo me enseño muchas cosas, y cada batalla y cada nueva experiencia me hicieron ver poco a poco que a pesar de mi inseguridad había tomado la elección correcta…Ya que con ellas pude forjarme a mi mismo… Yo no pedí ser un Teknoman, me fue impuesto a la fuerza por los Venomoides… Pero decidir como usar esa 'cadena' me ayudo a aceptarla como parte mía."

"Blade…"

"Pelear… Puedo decir que esa es mi 'filosofía'… No será la gran cosa pero fue lo que me llevo a ser la persona que ahora soy. Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía mucho de no estar segura de tus decisiones; ¡con el tiempo encontraras que no importa lo que haya hecho la vida de ti en el pasado! Sino como decidas usar esas experiencias para elegir el rumbo de tu propio destino, y así formarte un futuro…"

"Te lo agradezco… ¿Sabes? Veo que te juzgue mal; ¡No me pareces tan cretino ahora!"

"¡Jeje, debe haber algo raro en el humo de esos cigarros!" Reclamó el ligeramente avergonzado, "Eso me afectó para que me pusiera a decir todo ese montón de cursilerías… ¡No le digas esto a nadie o destrozaras esa reputación de 'cretino' que tanto trabajo me llevo crear…!"

Ambos compartieron una pequeña risa, un momento de completa sinceridad que hizo que la Cazadora no se sintiera tan vacía; Dándole un poco de esa calida sensación de pertenencia que tanto añoraba desde hace mucho tiempo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resplandor de la mañana se filtraba por la vieja ventana, cayendo directamente sobre el rostro de la niña y apurando su despertar… De pronto, la pequeña Eliza sintió como la arrancaban rápidamente de su lecho, mientras era levantada en brazos por el joven Caballero.

"¡Se… Seiya! ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡En fin, descubrí un pequeño prado no muy lejos, así que los tres nos vamos a dar un paseo! ¿Qué dices, eh?" Dijo él sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. El rostro de la chiquilla se alumbro con un enorme gesto de felicidad.

"¡Si… De acuerdo!"

Y así el Pegaso y los dos pequeños emprendieron su pequeño viaje, Eliza se sentía más que cómoda en los gentiles brazos del adolescente, y la visión del calido exterior y su querido hermano mayor caminando a su lado le hizo olvidar por completo todo dolor y malestar… Seiya caminaba con paso seguro, y el compartir con ambos niños le hizo sentirse digno del titulo de Caballero, así como de la orgullosa armadura que cargaba en su espalda.

Una vez en el pequeño campo, los chicos se sintieron nuevamente en familia… ignorando todo mal recuerdo y todo pesar que los aquejaba en ese momento; volvieron a ser niños sin preocupación alguna, más que reír y jugar como hermanos y disfrutar de la vida. El Santo de Bronce los vigilaba y se regocijaba con ellos, mas aun al notar la tristeza esfumarse del rostro de la enferma chica… Al verla reír, recostada contra un árbol supo que a pesar de todo el debía estar ahí… Justo aquí y ahora…

"Seiya, no se como pagarte lo que has hecho por mi y mi hermana…"

"No hay necesidad de hacerlo…" Exclamó él sin perder de vista a la pequeña y su armadura a unos metros lejos de él, pero sin dejar de prestar su atención al niño.

"¿Sabes? Quisiera ser como tú… No se que sea ese extraño poder que posees, pero si yo lo tuviera podría cuidar mucho mejor de Eliza…"

"¡Ja, No te preocupes por eso Kenryu! Has cuidado muy bien de ella, y eso lo saben tanto Eliza como tu."

"Aun así… Quisiera ser mucho mas fuerte…"

"No es cuestión de ser mas fuerte…" Musitó Seiya agachándose para quedar cara a cara con él, "El hacer ciertas cosas con fuerza común es imposible; Un ataque de solo simple fuerza a lo único que lleva es destruir tu propio cuerpo… Mira, Todas las cosas del mundo están compuestas de Átomos…"

"¿…Átomos?"

"…Son partículas muy pequeñas que a su vez están formadas de electrones y neutrones; El secreto de mi técnica es encender esa fuerza que se encuentra en lo mas profundo de mi espíritu, y con ella destruir los átomos… Es por eso que puedo hacer cosas como las que viste en el riachuelo."

"¡In… Increíble! ¿Pero, De donde sacas semejante fuerza?"

"…Hace mucho tiempo ocurrió el Big Bang, y el universo entero se creo a partir de esa Gran Explosión… Los residuos de esta fuerza expansiva residen en todo lo que ahora existe, ¡incluso en las personas y seres vivientes! …Yo he aprendido a despertar esa energía explosiva a mi voluntad, y eso es lo que me permite sacarla de mi interior y lograr cosas que un humano común no puede… El nombre de esa Fuerza es 'Cosmos'…"

"¿¿…Cosmos…??"

"Precisamente…"

"¡Asombroso! ¡Si puedes lograr hacer eso, entonces tu cuerpo debe ser tan duro como el hierro, ¿verdad?!"

"Te equivocas… Por mucho que pueda elevar mi Cosmos, mi cuerpo sigue siendo tan humano como el tuyo… Se requiere de algo que pueda proteger al organismo de su propio poder…"

"Comprendo… ¿Dices que el Cosmos reside en todas las personas? ¿Significa eso que incluso yo…?"

"¿No te lo dije?" Exclamo él poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kenryu, "Con el debido entrenamiento tu también podrías ser capaz de sentir tu Cosmos…"

"¡¿En serio…?! ¡Genial!" Clamó el chico con una gran sonrisa, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermana…

"¡Kenji, ven por favor!"

Él corrió pronto al lado de su hermana, donde compartieron un rato una corta conversación de la que el Caballero de Bronce jamás se enteró, luego de eso el niño partió a corretear unas mariposas señaladas por su hermana, quien lo observo alegremente… Seiya se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

"¡Espero que te sientas mejor!"

"Si… ¡Gracias por todo, Seiya…!"

"¡Olvídalo!"

"Es muy bonita…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"De la caja que siempre traes contigo, ¡es muy bella en verdad!"

"El es Pegaso…" Repuso el joven señalando a la imagen tallada en la caja, "¿Conoces su historia?"

"…Temo que no…"

"…Cuenta la mitología, que hace mucho tiempo, en lo mas lejano del océano occidental, existió una bestia llamada 'Medusa'…Era una criatura terrorífica, cubierta de escamas doradas, con un rostro horrible y colmillos, su cabello estaba formado por serpientes y todos le temían, ya que podía convertir a los seres vivos en piedra con solo que miraran a su cara… Pero hubo alguien que se le enfrento; un joven héroe llamado Perseo, quien con la ayuda de la diosa Athena fue capaz de derrotar al monstruo, cortando su cabeza… Medusa estaba muerta, pero de su cuello nació Pegaso; un hermoso corcel alado que muchos intentaron someter y domar, y que finalmente acompañó a otro héroe, Belerofonte, en muchos de sus desafíos… Al final, Pegaso fue puesto en los cielos por Zeus y desde ahí vigila como una bella constelación."

"Es una historia fascinante…" Dijo la niña, que en ningún momento había perdido el interés.

"¿Sabes lo que significa? Pegaso simboliza a la Esperanza, algo que puede brotar aun del lugar más oscuro e inimaginable, y que una vez liberada es muy difícil de someter y destruir… Esa es la fuerza de la Esperanza, y es capaz de sobrevivir incluso a la misma muerte. Es por eso que quiero que tú nunca la pierdas, aun cuando las cosas para ti y tu hermano se pongan muy difíciles…"

"Comprendo… Esperanza… ¡Te lo agradezco…!"

"Bien, ahí viene Kenryu; así que los dejare solos un momento mientras me voy a holgazeanar por allá… ¿De acuerdo?" Pregunto él sonriéndole.

"¡De acuerdo!"

Seiya dio unos pasos alejándose de ellos, sobre sus hombros observo como Kenryu traía algo oculto en sus manos, las cuales abrió inclinándose frente a su hermana. De ellas una mariposa salió volando, rozando justo en el rostro de la chica, y ante tal acto ambos niños rieron por largo rato… El Santo de Pegaso se conmovió por la escena.

"En verdad, me alegra estar en este lugar…"

"…Sentimientos humanos…"

"¡¿Eh?!"

Seiya se volteó inmediatamente, sin notarlo los tres habían sido rodeados por la numerosa turba, una multitud de salvajes personas que los observaban con expresiones inhumanas…

¡¿Quienes son?! ¿Serán acaso de los que los niños hablaban? Pensó él adoptando una postura de defensa. Mientras que una figura solitaria caminaba desde la multitud hacia ellos.

"Las personas se aferran a sus emociones con gran pasión… Realmente me entristece que al final todo sea inútil."

Seiya fijo su mirada en el desconocido; cuyo rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, y su mirada vacía, totalmente carente de brillo se posaba en el Caballero…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con un profundo y largo bostezo, Sakura Kinomoto se levanto de su incomodo lecho… Ahora que era de día la vieja capilla no le parecía tan lúgubre; sin embargo la verdad era que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por despertar en su cama, aun con su hermano fastidiándola y todo lo demás…

"¡Buenos días!"

Las palabras de Marlon la devolvieron a la realidad.

"¡Buenos días…! Veo que todo sigue siendo real… ¿Verdad?"

"…Temo que si. Y en mi opinión todo se complica más y más con cada minuto que pasa…" Repuso el sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

"Te refieres a la 'decisión'… ¿No es así?" Preguntó Beta X acercándoseles. Muy cerca Blade los miraba, apoyado contra un muro y con los brazos cruzados…

"Sin duda este mundo esta en apuros…" Murmuró ella, "Pero no se si yo este lista para pelear nuevamente, mas aun por un mundo que no conozco… No se que clase de cosas hayan enfrentado ustedes pero la verdad yo ya estaba acostumbrándome a vivir en paz… ¡Sinceramente no tengo idea de que hacer!"

"Es cuestión de enfoques… Beta X y yo prácticamente acabamos de pelear una guerra y ya hemos sido lanzados en otra… Y en la anterior nosotros m… ¡Olvídalo! Pero es cierto lo que dices… Yo tampoco se si estoy listo para pelear de nuevo… ¿Qué hay de ti amigo mió?"

"Es verdad que estamos en una situación muy comprometedora, Y en realidad me llevará un tiempo decidirme… Pero lo sabes bien Marlon, ¡te apoyare en lo que sea que elijas!"

"¿Y tu que opinas Blade…?" Cuestionó la joven aun consternada.

"No tengo nada que responder…" Dijo él hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, la verdad era que el Tekno-guerrero no tenia problema alguno en volver a pelear, pero siempre había una duda en su interior; y no sabia si en realidad esta era una batalla que requería de él… los demás presentes lo observaron en silencio. "Lo único que sé bien, es que quiero decirle un par de cosas a quien sea que nos haya traído a esta dimensión… Pero para nuestra mala suerte parece que solo ese tipo 'Azazel' lo conocía, y temo que se lo llevo a la tumba…"

¿Cómo sea, donde esta Génesis?"

"Ella dijo que volvería pronto" Respondió Marlon hundiéndose en hombros, "Supongo que fue a merodear por ahí de nuevo… Solo sé que dejo su espada otra vez por ahí…" Dijo luego señalando al arma empotrada en el suelo.

"… ¿Qué significaran esas frases…?"

"Sanoi, Sanasanoi y Smengelef… Los nombres de tres Ángeles…" Musitó el Caballero del Espacio, "Génesis me dijo mientras dormían que tienen la habilidad de repeler a los Lilims de bajo poder por un tiempo, ¡es mejor que nada supongo!"

"..Los Lilims… aun no puedo asimilar que hayan sido humanos antes…"

"Eso no facilita nada…" Añadió el Donante ante las palabras de la chica.

"No importa lo que hayan sido antes, ¡ustedes los vieron! La dura realidad es que ahora son solo monstruos…" Renegó Blade…

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible…?!" Exclamó la chica.

"…Por cosas que la vida me ha enseñado, así que por favor no me juzgues antes de conocerme lo suficiente…"

"…"

En ese momento Génesis volvió de su ronda, y tomando su espada se acerco a los Guerreros.

"Es bueno ver que ya despertaron, ¡Lo lamento mucho, pero debo dejarlos por un tiempo mas…!"

"¿…Y ahora a donde vas?"

"He oído que hay algunas personas viviendo no muy lejos de aquí, en un lugar llamado 'Patmos'… ¡Quiero ir a ver la situación de ese lugar antes de que los Lilims lo hagan!"

"Iremos contigo…" Dijo Marlon, "Después de todo no hay nada útil que podamos hacer aquí."

"¿Seguro?"

"Bueno…" Agregó Sakura, "Eso es verdad… Lo mejor será que no nos separemos de ti hasta que decidamos que hacer, a fin de cuentas es lo que se supone que hagamos ¿no? Reunirnos contigo…"

"…Se los agradezco."

"¿Qué hay de ti Blade?" Cuestionó el Corcel de Metal.

"Yo iré también… Sería muy estúpido de mí abandonarlos luego de todo lo que hemos pasado. Además quiero aprender mas de este mundo si es que voy a ser su huésped-prisionero indefinido…"

"¡Ok! En marcha entonces…"

"Creo que aun no nos hemos presentado como se debe…" Dijo el joven Donante interrumpiendo, "¡Marlon de Quevedo, y él es Beta X…!"

"¡Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto! Y como ya sabes ellos son…"

"…Blade y Pegass, ¡Ahora en marcha, que no quiero envejecer en esta iglesia!"

"¡Es un placer en verdad, vamos entonces!" Respondió la Cazadora sonriéndole al grupo, para luego iniciar la caminata. Sin que los otros lo notaran, la Cardcaptor llamo la atención del Tekno-guerrero, diciéndole algo en privado.

"¡Perdóname por gritarte antes!" Dijo ella haciendo una ligera reverencia, "Tienes razón… No tengo derecho juzgarte sin conocerte en verdad…"

"¡Olvídalo, eso ya es historia vieja…!"Respondió él con tono suave, no acostumbrado a los gestos orientales. "A veces me paso de pesado, es un defecto de carácter que tendrás que aprender a ignorar…" Añadió en tono de broma.

"¡Jeje, Bien…!" Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, reiniciando la marcha. "¡Entonces date prisa Blade, si no nos dejaran atrás!"

Él se quedo en su lugar, meditando de pie por unos segundos… Escarbando en memorias pasadas, mientras la imagen de una chica rubia de con la misma edad de Sakura aparecía en su mente…

_¡Date prisa Nick, si no los demás nos dejaran atrás…!_

No había duda, ella le recordaba a su hermana.

"Sharon…"

Enterrando nuevamente la memoria de su difunta hermana, el Caballero del Espacio y su enorme compañero mecánico reanudaron su caminar en este mundo. Pronto todos los Guerreros estarían luchando en una nueva batalla…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¿Quién eres?!"

El enigmático sujeto detuvo su andar justo al oír las demandantes palabras de Seiya, y sin cambiar su mirada sin vida se paro frente a él, los demás sujetos permanecían sin hacer nada. En ese momento el Caballero supo que el no era humano, ya que contra toda ley de la naturaleza su cuerpo no proyectaba sombra alguna…

"…Soy Abdiel, el Esclavista… He venido por esos pequeños."

"¡Ja, sobre mi cadáver!" Gritó el Caballero incendiando su Cosmos, para luego lanzar un potente puñetazo contra el amenazador sujeto; Sin embrago fue en vano, ya que su puño paso a través del aire sin siquiera tocarlo.

¡…No puede ser! ¿Acaso esquivó mi ataque? Pensó Seiya dándose la vuelta y encarándolo de nuevo, Abdiel seguía dándole la espalda, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y sin mover un solo músculo. A unos metros Kenryu estaba de pie custodiando fieramente a su hermana, quien estaba asustada y confundida.

"¡¿Qué sucede maldito? Pelea!"

"No..."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿No puedes sentirlo…?" Preguntó el Demonio elevando su mirada hacia el cielo, Seiya permanecía en guardia, confundido por la actitud del sujeto. "…Los Cielos sangran y La Tierra gime… ¡Yo lo siento! El dolor y la pena que nacen de este Mundo…"

Algunos de los integrantes de la multitud pronunciaron un lastimero aullido…

"En este mundo hecho de sufrimiento, el Pelear irremediablemente trae consigo la muerte… ¡Y la muerte misma solo alimenta más el Dolor y la Pena que consumen a todos aquellos que viven! …No, Yo no peleare…"

"¡Como quieras, Te derrotare entonces!" Clamó el Santo de Bronce iniciando nuevamente el ataque, sin embargo falló de nuevo, ya que muchos de los salvajes hombres se lanzaron en su contra, sujetándolo de pies y manos mientras rugían como bestias, algunos mordiendo y rasguñando su carne… Saboreando la sangre del joven guerrero"

"¡DE… MONIOS!"

Sin inmutarse, Abdiel siguió su camino hacia los niños, los cuales estaban totalmente rodeados sin ruta de escape posible, Al notarlo Kenryu gruño frustrado.

"¡¡…KENJI!!" Gritó la pequeña asustada.

"¡Descuida Eliza, no dejaré que estos desgraciados te toquen!"

El Caballero de Pegaso no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo dañar a los chicos, e incendiando de golpe su Cosmoenergía se sacudió a los sujetos que lo retenían, enviándolos a volar en diversas direcciones… Algunos mas se lanzaron contra él gritando, Pero Seiya los fulmino a una velocidad sobrehumana, a simple vista daba la impresión de que su brazo se separaba en decenas de puños, los cuales como potentes meteoros arrasaron con todo lo que se le puso enfrente hasta que nuevamente se encontró frente a Abdiel.

"Te dije que no te lo permitiría…"

"Asombroso… Sabía que no eras un humano corriente."

En ese momento una extraña sensación se apodero del ambiente, todos y cada uno quedaron paralizados mientras una especie de canto gótico, recitado por una cautivadora voz femenina, resonaba en sus oídos… Este parecía provenir de todas partes, y a la vez de ninguna; y penetraba en la mente de todos causándoles ansiedad.

"¿…Qué… QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?"

"La oración de Lilith…" Murmuro el sujeto de largos cabellos, quien en ningún momento perdía su expresión y tono de eterno pesar…

"¿¿La oración de… Lilith??"

La multitud de personas comenzó a gemir de forma espantosa, tambaleándose y haciendo expresiones aun menos humanas que antes, mientras su misma esencia comenzaba a cambiar para siempre, y tanto su cuerpo como su conciencia se transformaban violentamente en un espectáculo de horror…

"Sucubi… Nacimiento…" Murmuraba Abdiel sin perder el porte, mientras el Santo de Bronce observaba todo, profundamente impactado.

Cuando la oración y la grotesca metamorfosis terminaron, ellos no tenían más aspecto humano… Su piel estaba desgarrada, dando la apariencia de estar en la carne viva; sus brazos se habían alargado el doble y caían inertes como látigos, y de su boca sobresalían afilados colmillos en una grotesca sonrisa, mientras que en su rostro solo un enorme ojo brillante.

"¡¿Qué diablos…?!"

Los Lilims se acercaban en tono amenazante a su presa, cerrando cada vez más su letal trampa sobre Seiya y los pequeños, mientras Abdiel presenciaba todo en silencio… Rápidamente los cíclopes se lanzaron contra el Caballero, extendiendo sus brazos como mortales azotes y emitiendo una perturbadora risa. Haciendo gala de su velocidad, Seiya esquivó cada uno de los golpes, sin embargo fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa cuando los monstruos empezaron a disparar mortales rayos de sus ojos, uno de los cuales casi perfora su hombro, quemando su piel al rozarlo…

"¡Rayos; eso estuvo muy cerca…!"

Repentinamente, y en una acción que casi pareció ser estratégica, diez de las criaturas saltaron alto en el cielo; pero en vez de abalanzarse sobre el Santo dispararon sus rayos unos contra otros… El coordinado ataque hizo que todos explotaran bruscamente, como si sus entrañas estuvieran hechas de pólvora; y la fuerza de la detonación arrastró a los presentes por varios metros, dejándolos aturdidos contra el suelo entre polvo y hierba.

El adolescente levantó la mirada aun desorientado, y entre la tierra levantada por el estallido logro distinguir a Kenryu tumbado cerca de su armadura, a unos metros de él, la pobre Eliza se lamentaba en igual condición, ambos seguían vivos, pero estaban severamente conmocionados por todo lo que sucedía… Aprovechando su ventaja, las aun numerosas bestias se acercaban rápidamente para acabar con ellos.

"Kenji… ¿Estas… Bien?"

"Cielos… ¡Ya voy… Hermanita!"

"¡KE… KENRYU!" Gritó Seiya mientras se ponía en pie, haciendo reaccionar al niño, "¡RÁPIDO, LA CADENA!"

El pequeño comprendió al instante lo que el Santo quería decir, y arrastrándose hasta su armadura, tiro fuertemente del asa de la cadena de esta, abriéndose así la caja en un haz de luz, para revelar su preciado contenido… Kenryu contempló maravillado a la brillante armadura de bronce de la constelación de Pegaso, la cual, Como un relámpago blanco, se desensamblo en el acto; saliendo cada pieza disparada directamente hacia Seiya y acoplándose una a una a su cuerpo… Preparándolo para la batalla.

Vistiendo la blanca armadura que Shion de Aries reconstruyó con la sangre de Athena, el Pegaso Seiya se enfilo con mirada desafiante hacia sus oponentes, su Cosmos ardía con increíble fuerza, cosa que se demostró cuando un par de hojas fueron llevadas por el viento a su hombro, consumiéndose en fuego en el justo momento de tocar su sagrada vestimenta…

"Ahora verán… ¡¡Los haré Mil Pedazos!!" Declaró él mientras una gran ráfaga de Cosmoenergía se acumulaba en su puño.

Kenryu lo observo impresionado, mientras Eliza mostraba en su rostro una expresión de fascinación, admirando el bello porte del Caballero de los Tiempos Modernos, a pesar de las múltiples heridas en él… Pensando en ese momento que Perseo, Belerofonte u otro de esos héroes mitológicos debieron lucir exactamente tal y como Seiya lo hacia ahora.

"¡…Impresionante!" Exclamó por su parte Abdiel, mostrando finalmente rasgos expresivos en su ser, mas aun sus ojos parecían estar sin vida…"¡¡Tu no puedes ser… De este mundo… ¿Qué eres?!! ¡¿Acaso…?" Balbuceó parpadeando asombrado; "¡No puede ser! ¡¿El Arquetipo…?!"

El Caballero Ateniense ignoro las palabras del Demonio, y concentrando su Cosmos tomo su postura de ataque, moviendo sus brazos ante sí mientras trazaba con ellos la posición de las trece estrellas de su constelación guardiana…

"¡¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!!"

Los devastadores golpes a velocidad luz lanzados por el Santo de Bronce impactaron como miles de estrellas fugaces en sus respectivos blancos, arrasando así con todos los Cíclopes que tenia enfrente y concentrando luego su poder en Abdiel, totalmente decidido a eliminarlo.

Sin embargo atacarlo resultó nuevamente en fracaso, y para cuando Seiya detuvo su golpe notó como el sujeto de cabello plateado se había esfumado de su línea de fuego, reapareciendo solo a unos metros de él…

"Interesante técnica…" Murmuraba el Demonio recobrando su tono de indiferencia, "Golpeas repetidamente con el puño a velocidad luz, aprovechando esa singular energía que emites para aumentar el poder y velocidad de cada golpe… Dirigiendo múltiples puñetazos que impactan repetidamente en los puntos vitales del cuerpo de tu adversario… ¡Jamás había visto semejante cosa!"

"…Ahora lo comprendo, ¡en realidad nunca esquivaste mis ataques! De alguna manera… ¡Simplemente no conseguí acertarte nunca!" Dijo Seiya perturbado por el descubrimiento, percatándose al instante de la débil Cosmoenergía maligna de los Lilims, pero más trastornado aun porque no detectaba nada similar en Abdiel… Aunque si percibía algo siniestro en él, profundo y oscuro como el camino del Hades por el cual había saltado con Radamanthys…

"¡Definitivamente eres tu…! Pero en verdad lamento que hayas decidido pelear… Ahora más dolor del necesario será propagado." Exclamó finalmente el hombre de cabello largo mirando a los Lilims restantes. Entonces muchos de ellos comenzaron a atacarse entre si, causando múltiples estallidos por el pequeño prado y causando un caos en el campo de batalla.

"¡DIABLOS, NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Por Dios, ¿Qué es eso?!"

Génesis y los demás guerreros posaron su mirada en las nubes de humo que se apreciaban en el horizonte a lo lejos, donde se desarrollaba la brutal pelea…

"¡Puedo sentirlos, son ellos…!" Exclamó la Cazadora conmocionada, mientras el cristal de su espada brillaba incandescentemente.

"¡¿Los Lillims?!" Preguntó Sakura con el mismo tono de desconcierto.

"Si… ¡Algo esta pasando allá, y no es nada bueno!"

"¡¿Crees que haya personas en peligro?!" Cuestionó Beta X.

"Esas cosas nunca están tan inquietas a menos que estén cerca de la gente, ¡no me cabe la menor duda de ello!"

"¡Maldición…!" Profirió Blade.

"¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!" Clamó Marlon subiendo en su Corcel Dorado, "¡Debemos ir para allá de inmediato!"

"¡De acuerdo, Marlon!"

"¡Hey, Esperen un minuto…!" Dijo Génesis tratando de detenerlos.

"El chico tiene razón… ¡No hay tiempo para tomar la ruta escénica!" Increpó el Caballero del Espacio, "¡Siento la descortesía damas, pero esta vez nosotros iremos primero!"

"¡¡ARMADURA DE BATALLA, ACCIÓN!!"

"¡¡PEGASS, ACTÍVATE!!"

Ambos guerreros cruzaron velozmente el cielo como Ángeles de blanca armadura, mientras Génesis y Sakura los observaban fijamente… Esta sería la primera batalla que aquellos traídos de distintos universos librarían junto a la Cazadora de Lilims, tal y como Azazel lo hubiera deseado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El desesperado ataque de autodestrucción había cesado, Seiya aun se cubría a si mismo mientras el polvo en el aire le truncaba la vista… Poco a poco, trató de divisar a los niños temiendo lo peor. Solo pudo ver a Kenryu arrastrándose entre la hierba; no había señal de Abdiel o la pequeña por ningún lugar…

¡Dios mío… No!

"E… ¿Eliza…? ¡¡ELIZA!!" Gritó el pequeño desesperadamente, reuniendo fuerzas para ponerse en pie y moviendo la cabeza hacia todas partes, esforzándose por encontrar a su hermana.

Finalmente ambos la localizaron bajo unos árboles, donde Abdiel -quien se había desplazado a una velocidad sobrenatural- la había llevado consigo. Ella yacía inerte en su regazo sostenida por su brazo izquierdo, mientras él la apreciaba con su mirada sin brillo, para luego limpiar un poco su rostro y cerrarle los ojos…

La niña estaba muerta.

Cuando Seiya y el chiquillo lo comprendieron, fue como si una daga se incrustara directamente en su pecho.

"Es una pena, pero los humanos irremediablemente mueren…" Murmuró el Demonio depositando gentilmente el cuerpo de la niña sobre el césped. "¡Su corta vida es solo una tortura mas que deben soportar! una sádica broma de este mundo regido por el Sufrimiento… Lagrimas de Sangre… ¡Realmente siento profunda lastima por el dolor que se les ha impuesto con solo existir…!"

Perturbado, el joven Kenryu se acerco tambaleándose hasta el cadáver, amargas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, el niño estaba completamente en shock por haber perdido a su ser mas querido.

"¡No… ¿Her… Hermanita?!" Exclamo él arrodillándose y sujetándola en brazos, "¡¿ELIZA? POR FAVOR…! ¡¡NO ME DEJES ELIZA!!" Exclamó finalmente hundiendo el rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba inconsolablemente…

"Deberías estar contento; Ella ya no siente dolor…"

"¡MALDITO, TU LA MATASTE…!" Clamó el Pegaso lleno de furia, lanzándose contra el sujeto con cabellos de plata; Pero fue detenido en el acto por varios Lilims que lo ataron fijamente con sus largos brazos. "¡¡HIJOS DE…!!"

"¿Yo matarla…? Sabes bien que ella ya estaba condenada mucho antes de encontrarnos…" Alegó Abdiel mirándolo fijamente, "Yo solo sentí compasión de ella, Y apaciblemente removí su alma… ¡No sintió sufrimiento alguno! Por fin ella es libre del continuo martirio que era vivir… El único dolor que queda es el que ocasiona su propia partida."

Aun traumatizado, el niño elevo su mirada hasta el Demonio… Quien lo observaba detenidamente…

"¡Vamos pequeño! Por favor, permíteme que también acabe con tu sufrimiento…"

"¡ALEJATE DE ÉL KENRYU! ¡REUNE FUERZAS Y HUYE!" Dijo el Santo de Bronce mientras sus ataduras lo presionaban más y más… "¡¡DEBES SEGUIR ADELANTE, ES LO QUE ELIZA QUERIA!!"

"¿…Adelante…?" Musitó el chico con una expresión de completa desorientación, "¡¿Cómo podría?! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS VOY A SEGUIR VIVIENDO AHORA QUE HE PERDIDO TODO…?" Añadió entre lastimeros gemidos, ""¡¡Este Dolor…!! ¡Estoy… Completamente solo! ¡¡COMO PUEDO DETENER ESTE TERRIBLE DOLOR QUE SIENTO!!"

Soltando el cuerpo de la pequeña, Kenryu gritó llevándose las manos al pecho… Entonces una siniestra aura comenzó a emanar de su interior, mientras su alma se perdía para siempre…

"Eso es… Libérate a ti mismo de este calvario."

La grotesca metamorfosis cambió eternamente al niño, quien convertido en uno más de los demoníacos Lilims, pronunció un enfermizo aullido y destrozó los árboles bajo los que se encontraba; enviando los pedazos de tronco que salieron volando a enterrarse bruscamente en el suelo… Este nuevo ser medía tres metros, y su enorme cuerpo estaba recubierto por un oscuro exoesqueleto a manera de armadura, a lejana semejanza de los caballeros medievales… Estaba armado con una larga lanza seudo-orgánica, Y de sus enormes hombreras con forma de garras se distendía una vieja y raída capa… Por todo su cuerpo había gruesos clavos atravesándole; su casco rematado en una afilada cornamenta cubría por completo su rostro, pero a través de la visera se apreciaba la carne malherida alrededor de sus ojos, los cuales lloraban gruesas lágrimas de sangre.

_**-Dark Knight of Sorrow-  
PAIN SLAYER**_

Seiya no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, y estaba totalmente impactado por el místico suceso… Los Cíclopes que lo aprisionaban pronunciaron una larga y grotesca carcajada, lanzándolo luego contra el Caballero Oscuro, como si se lo ofrecieran en sacrificio…

"¿Ke… Kenryu? ¡¿Eres tu…?!" Preguntó el Pegaso yaciendo a los pies de la bestia, alzando su mano hacia él...

Solo a unos metros Abdiel, los miraba atentamente.

La respuesta del monstruo fue una brusca patada con la que elevó al Santo de Bronce hasta la altura de su rostro, donde le propino un golpe tan fuerte que lo envió contra un viejo tronco de árbol, rompiéndolo al impacto. Él joven se levanto adolorido, solo para ver como el diabólico Caballero se abalanzaba contra él…

"¡KENRYU! ¡POR FAVOR REACCIONA!" Exclamó Seiya esquivando múltiples estocadas de la lanza del monstruo, con la esperanza de hacerlo volver en si.

"…Kenryu se ha ido…" Repuso Abdiel cerrando los ojos, "El te matará."

De un gran salto el Pegaso puso algo de distancia entre él y la criatura, "Kenryu… ¡Kenji, por favor… Tienes que recordarme!" Suplicó finalmente rehusándose a atacar al otrora Dulce niño que había conocido.

Sin embargo el sobrenombre usado por Eliza poco significaba para el poderoso Lilim, quien arqueando su lanza totalmente hacia atrás continuaba su ataque… "¡¡MMUEREEEEEEEEEE!!" Exclamó luego con grotesca voz, haciendo un potente corte frente a si mismo, el cual partió la tierra impregnando la hierba del prado en llamas…

Seiya fue derribado nuevamente por la sorprendente técnica, quedando tendido contra unas rocas en medio de un círculo de llamas… Pronto tenía al Caballero Oscuro frente a él; quien elevó en alto su arma, preparándose a atravesarlo con ella.

"De… monios…"

Este era el fin para el Santo de Bronce, ya que en ese preciso momento la temible criatura ejecuto su amenaza.

Entonces, la demoníaca lanza salió rodando por los aires, clavándose a unos metros mientras la Bestia emitía un lastimero gemido sujetándose el brazo; este estaba herido, ya que tres filosas plumas de oscuro bronce se habían incrustado en su mano…

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Quién eres?!" Cuestionó el Demonio de largos cabellos, dirigiendo su mirada al recién llegado.

"¡Soy alguien que ha sentido en su carne de las mismísimas llamas del Infierno…!" Proclamó el Hombre emergiendo de unos pastizales aun incendiándose… Era un joven de descuidado cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color; tiene una cicatriz en el rostro justo sobre la nariz, la cual acentúa su despectiva mirada… Como Seiya, su cuerpo esta protegido por una brillante armadura de oscuros matices azul y plateado, y en su espalda, tres largas tiras de plumas metálicas ondean con el viento... "¡Yo soy Ikki, el Ave Fénix!"

"¿Fénix…? ¡¿Acaso tu también…?! No… Hay algo diferente en Ti…" Murmuro al Demonio cambiando momentáneamente su eterna expresión de pesar.

"¡Ikki… ¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí?!" Preguntó el Pegaso tratando de incorporarse.

"¡Jum! eso quisiera saberlo…" Dijo el Santo del Fénix sonriendo, sin perder en ningún momento su fría y cortante expresión… "En fin, Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo una vez que acabemos con estas bestias…"

Entonces él y Abdiel cruzaron sus miradas, guardando silencio por unos breves instantes, más el demonio no perdió nunca su gesto de agonia… Los aun numerosos Cíclopes exhalaron un amenazador aullido, como renegando de la presencia del recién llegado… Y, con fiera mirada, se precipitaron a atacarlo.

"¡Demonios como ustedes deben regresar a lo profundo del infierno!" Exclamó Ikki incendiando su Cosmos, mientras juntaba sus brazos frente a si y los levantaba envueltos en sobrenatural fuego, irradiando un aura flamígera de su cuerpo que tomo la efigie de la mítica criatura que le daba su nombre.

"¡¡ALAS LLAMEANTES DEL FÉNIX!!"

Muchos de los Lilims fueron consumidos al instante por las poderosas llamas de la técnica del Caballero Ateniense, la cual se abrió paso en el campo de batalla como si la legendaria Ave inmortal envistiera contra todo a su paso… Luego de esto, Ikki se situó justo frente al ser contra el que Seiya peleaba, dispuesto a eliminarlo.

Fénix lanzo múltiples golpes y patadas contra la bestia, quien haciendo gala de increíble velocidad esquivo todos ellos; aprovechando luego para recuperar su lanza y usar su mango como escudo para la embestida del Caballero.

"Ikki… ¡No lo hagas!" Rogó Seiya poniéndose por fin en pie, "Él es una persona, es Kenryu… ¡Por favor detente!"

"¡¿Cómo, quieres decir qué…?!" Preguntó el Santo distrayéndose, La criatura aprovecho esto para situarse rápidamente a sus espaldas, y, cruzando la vara de su lanza por el cuello del caballero procedió a estrangularlo… Ikki logró interponer sus brazos a tiempo, y se encontró a si mismo sostenido en el aire, atrapado y forcejeando con la poderosa bestia…

"¡Diablos… Seiya!"

"¡NO! Ikki…" Dijo él desconcertado, debatiéndose entre ayudar a su compañero y no pelear contra el 'inocente pequeño' que él recordaba…

"¡Maldita sea, escúchame…!" Reclamó el Fénix aun batallando contra el que atentaba con romperle el cuello, "¡No entiendo bien como pasó, pera esta criatura ya no es humana! ¡¡Quien quiera que haya sido en el pasado, ya no queda nada de él en esta Bestia!!"

"…Yo…"

"El tiene razón…" Clamó Abdiel Interviniendo con su típico tono de pena, "Todo lo que era aquel niño abandono ese cuerpo para siempre… ¡Este es un Lilim; uno de nosotros! Y no descansara hasta acabar con cualquier humano que se le oponga… Si realmente quieres salvarte a ti y a tu amigo deberás pelear; pero tu y yo sabemos que lo único que resultara de ello es mas sufrimiento…"

Seiya rechinó los dientes.

"¡Con un carajo! ¿Cómo puedes dejarte manipular por las trampas del enemigo? ¡¿Eres un Caballero o qué?! ¡Muestra que eres digno de vestir esa armadura!"

Los fuertes insultos de Ikki detonaron una reacción en Seiya, quien al momento recordó todas sus experiencias como Caballero y las enseñanzas y consejos de Marín… Pero más reveladoras aun fueron las palabras del chiquillo ahora perdido.

_¡Es su fuerza lo que me da ánimos! A veces creo que ella es la que cuida de mí…_

"… ¡Rayos, Tienes razón! El no es Kenryu… ¡Solo un infeliz monstruo sin alma!" Gritó finalmente mientras sus Cosmos resplandecía nuevamente, lanzando un brutal golpe contra la criatura… Previniendo el ataque, el enorme Lilim lanzó al Fénix contra el Pegaso, pero este fue capaz de apartarse y evadirlo en el último instante, sin embargo fue capturado por el monstruo, quien sujetándolo por la cabeza con ambas manos amenazaba con romperle el cráneo.

¡Diablos! Pensó Ikki levantándose aturdido, mientras notaba a mas Cíclopes acercárseles y la desventaja numérica lo hacia ver que estaban en graves problemas…

"¡MESSIAH FIST, ATACA!"

El Fénix sintió una vigorosa corriente de viento a sus espaldas, fruto de Marlon y su Corcel de Metal descendiendo a alta velocidad detrás é sin que lo notara… El joven Donante disparo de su puño un rayo de luz que impacto eficazmente contra El demoníaco ser, quien soltó al Caballero de Bronce.

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Quién rayos…?!"

Antes de que Ikki pudiera completar la pregunta, tres afilados bumerangs volaron por sobre su cabeza; partiendo el rostro de varios de los Lilims y reuniéndose nuevamente en su forma de lanza, la cual Teknoman Blade recogió con un brillante hilo metálico que emergió de su brazo, luego de eso salto de Pegass y se dispuso a prestar su apoyo en la tierra…

"¡No se preocupen amigos, llego la caballería!"

Al ver al joven montando al caballo volador y al Robot sobre su enorme planeador, Ikki no supo de que forma actuar, (¡¿Pueden culparlo?!) sin embargo notó que los extraños recién llegados estaban ahí para ayudarlos…

"Se lo que piensas…" Le dijo Blade con el índice hacia arriba, "Este lugar es oficialmente un Circo de Fenómenos… ¡Pero mira el lado positivo, por lo menos estamos de tu lado!"

Lejos de la batalla en si, Abdiel nuevamente se maravillaba por un suceso no previsto por él o los de su raza, mostrando otro breve rasgo de emoción en su porte sin vida…

"¡Esto es… Completamente inaudito! ¿Una Manifestación múltiple…? Algo así jamás lo hubiéramos imaginado…"

"¡Ustedes encárguense de los feos…!" Dijo Blade mientras sus verdes ojos brillaban; dirigiéndose al Donante y su Beta, "¡Yo ayudare a acabar con el… bueno, digamos 'Más' Feo…!"

"¡Entendido!"

En tanto Marlon y X del Oeste terminaban con cuanto Cíclope podían, Blade saltó velozmente y se lanzó contra el Caballero oscuro… Ambos cruzaron lanzas al momento del impacto, e iniciando un increíble intercambio de ataques se alejaron poco a poco de los Santos Atenienses…

Seiya se levanto lentamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras se lamentaba…

"¿Estas bien, Seiya?"

"…Ikki… ¿Qué rayos sucede ahora? Esto parece una pesadilla…"

"¡Je, Ojala lo fuera! ¿Puedes pelear?"

"¡…Por supuesto! Tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos…" Murmuro finalmente levantándose, y así ambos Santos se abalanzaron a ayudar al Teknoman, mientras la masiva batalla continuaba…

"¡Demonios, estas cosas siguen apareciendo…!" Repuso Marlon mientras X y él volaban a baja altitud, sin descuidar la lucha… Aun sentían que estaban totalmente rodeados por los Lilims.

"¡Marlon, No debemos rendirnos!" Le dijo el Pegaso dorado, en tanto que ambos seguían acabando con cuanto engendro podían con potentes golpes y embestidas.

"¡Nunca pensé en hacerlo!" Respondió el disparando los cables metálicos de su guantelete.

En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar, y una enorme serpiente hecha de roca emergió de los suelos; embistiendo y arrasando con varias de las bestias mientras la tierra literalmente se las tragaba.

"¡¿Ahora que sucede?!"

"¡Creí que ya habías entendido que no me gusta ser dejada atrás!"

El joven volteo a ver a la Cardcaptor, quien sosteniendo en su mano la carta de la Tierra recién se integraba a la batalla…

"¡lo siento, prometo recordarlo a la próxima!" Respondió por fin sonriéndole, ella le devolvió el gesto.

Algunos monstruos la atacaron entonces, disparando sus letales rayos oculares, sin embargo ella pudo evadirlos activando justo a tiempo la carta del Salto… Luego contraatacó con la carta del Disparo, la cual tomo cuidado de varios oponentes, mientras se protegía de otros ataques usando al Escudo.

En otro lado del campo de batalla, Génesis corría abriéndose paso entre las Bestias a filo de espada… En un momento se halló rodeada completamente por los Cíclopes; y cuando uno se lanzó a atacarla La Cazadoa lo elevo con un brusco golpe de gancho de su arma; Un par de monstruos mas a sus flancos se lanzaron al ataque, pero tomando sus pistolas por el cañón ella clavo bruscamente sus empuñadura en los estómagos de las criaturas; para luego enderezarlas y acribillar a la que estaba aun en el cielo… A su espalda uno de los Lillims le disparó, pero ella lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás, cayendo luego sobre él y cortándolo en dos con su Espada; acto seguido saco sus pistolas nuevamente y disparó contra todas las bestias que aun la rodeaban, simplemente moviendo y cruzando rápidamente sus brazos hacia costados, frente y dorso; Sin siquiera desviar la mirada cuando cayeron al suelo sin vida.

Entonces la gema en su espada comenzó a brillar nuevamente, y volteando hacia el Demonio de perpetua tristeza le dirigió un gesto de ira.

"Tu… ¡Tu eres uno de ellos!"

"Vaya… Así que tu eres la Discípula de Azazel, Ahora veo que tu maestro te preparó bien…"

"¡Me vengare de ustedes en su nombre!" Clamó la joven aprovechando su cercanía para atacarlo, sin embargo fue repelida y lanzada contra el suelo…

"¿Por qué todos los humanos cargan tantas ansias de pelear…?"

Aun sin saber contra que había chocado, ella lo miró fijamente, entonces notó a los extrañas cosas que flotaban alrededor de Abdiel, una especie de espectros trasparentes que volaban en círculos a su alrededor.

"¡¿Qué… Es eso?!"

"Por favor, descansen nuevamente… ¡Vuelvan a ese lugar donde el sufrimiento de este mundo no puede alcanzarlos!" Exclamó él mirando hacia el cielo, luego de eso el místico fenómeno desapareció.

En otro lugar, Blade y el Diabólico Guerrero aun combatían fieramente…

"¡¿Qué no lo sabes? No puedes vencerme!" Dijo el Caballero del Espacio blandiendo su arma y forcejeando por no perder la guardia en ningún momento, "¡El simpático héroe siempre vence al horrible monstruo! ¿Qué no ves películas?"

Aproximándose mientras limpiaban el camino de Cíclopes, Seiya e Ikki se aprestaban para auxiliar a Blade, lo mismo que Marlon, quien volaba alto en los cielos…

"Su exoesqueleto es extremadamente resistente…" Declaró Beta X haciendo uso de su sistema de análisis, "Sin embargo el rostro esta parcialmente descubierto, y su piel parece ser muy vulnerable allí… ¡Ese es su punto débil!"

"¡Muy bien amigo! Ahora ataquémoslo, ¡Con Ala Dorada!"

"¡PEGASS!"

"¡AFIRMATIVO!" Respondió el Teknobot desde el cielo, lanzándose en picada para asistir en la embestida.

Pero el ataque de los Guerreros no se consumaría, ya que el infernal Caballero empujo a Blade librándose momentáneamente de él, aprovechando luego para girar con sobrenatural su lanza 360 grados, Desatando desde su interior una onda de choque de energía que detuvo a sus oponentes antes de que se acercaran.

"¡AHHHHH!"

Con ellos momentáneamente aturdidos, el enorme ser elevó su arma a los cielos emitiendo un grotesco aullido junto a los Cíclopes que aun vivían… Estos pararon sus acciones en seco como si fueran una tropa acatando órdenes, y al mandato del poderoso engendro se dispararon en una nueva autodestrucción masiva que afectó a todos los presentes en el campo de batalla…

Génesis e Ikki fueron arrastrados inmediatamente, Marlon calló incluso de Beta X, y Sakura no tuvo tiempo suficiente de recurrir a la magia del Escudo para defenderse. Cuando todos los monstruos habían desaparecido por completo nuestros héroes yacían en el piso desorientados y heridos levemente, todos a excepción de Seiya; Quien conociendo bien dicho ataque se apartó de el con un fuerte salto, y ahora caía sobre el Lilim restante con su amenazante puño listo para golpearlo.

"¡La misma técnica no funciona dos veces contra un Caballero!"

Sin embargo la bestia no se quedo esperándolo, y saltando hacia él lo interceptó en el aire, dándole una brutal patada cuya fuerza lo envió directamente hacia abajo, logrando enterrarlo entre toneladas de roca en el suelo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamó Blade.

"¡SEIYA!" Gritó el Fénix.

"¿Ahora lo ven humanos? ¡No importa cuan duro peleen, al final el resultado de su batalla contra nosotros es el mismo!" Repuso Abdiel con un tono alto para que todos lo oyeran; pero aun con esa expresión de agonia, "Siempre los seres superiores son los vencedores, si no estuvieran tan sedientos de lucha podrían haber tenido un final apacible, ¡sin dolor alguno! Ahora no queda mas que traer mas sufrimiento y pena innecesaria…"

"¡Ya deja de decir estupideces!" Ordenó Blade tratando de levantarse, "¡No existe nada como un 'ser superior' en la guerra! Ni algo parecido que te asegure siempre la victoria… Fuerza contra Fuerza; ¡Solo si ganas y sobrevives a tus oponentes puedes proclamarte Triunfador! Esa es la única verdad de cada batalla… ¡Y tu aun no has acabado con nosotros!"

"Es… ¡Es verdad!" Agregó la Cardcaptor con mirada decidida, "Incluso si todo parece perdido, ¡aun los mas pequeños y débiles pueden vencer si su espíritu no se deja derrotar! Eso lo sé muy bien… Esto no se ha terminado…"

"Hasta la luz mas débil puede sobrepasar al Sol si se tiene la Fe suficiente" Dijo entonces Marlon mirando fijamente a Beta X, "Mientras nuestros cuerpos no se reduzcan a polvo, ¡Se bien que podemos lograr derrotarte!"

Abdiel los observo fijamente, parpadeando pensativo… Igual Génesis, quien percibía dentro de si la necesidad de creer en algo con tanta pasión y fuerza como los demás guerreros lo hacían; nuevamente se sentía vacía…

"Es conmovedor como las personas se dejan engañar y creen en ese algo que llaman 'Fe'…" Respondió finalmente el Demonio, "Sin embargo eso no es mas que otro de los sádicos engaños que atormentan a los humanos, haciéndoles pensar que su vida no es tan cruel como en realidad lo es… ¡Yo, que puedo sentir en mis entrañas el dolor y pesar continuo de este mundo sé bien la verdad! …Los seres vivientes son esclavos, prisioneros de la muerte y agonía de existir… No tiene caso aferrarse a algo tan falsol como la Esperanza…"

"¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!"

Todos los presentes observaron asombrados al cráter donde Seiya se encontraba, viendo como las rocas comenzaban a sacudirse y temblar…

"¡…Inaudito!" Musitó Abdiel.

"¿Esta… Con vida?" Cuestiono La Cazadora.

"¡Vamos Seiya! ¡LEVANTATE!" Gritó el Santo del Fénix.

La prisión de roca estalló en mil pedazos, mientras el Pegaso Seiya emergía de ella… Su Cosmos ardía con impresionante fuerza, tomando la figura del legendario Caballo Alado, impactando a todos los que lo veían… Repentinamente, el aura de su Cosmoenergía comenzó a brillar con un deslumbrante matiz radiante, lo mismo que su armadura, la cual había cambiado de ser de Bronce a una impactante Vestimenta Dorada.

"Este mundo… ¡No es solo Tristeza y Sufrimiento como ustedes Demonios proclaman!" Clamó él avanzando con paso seguro hacia Abdiel y la Criatura, mientras sobrepasaba al séptimo sentido. "Los humanos tienen Amor y Esperanza! ¡Y gracias a ello son capaces de superar cualquier prueba y castigo por severos que sean! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a creer que solo por ser 'superiores' pueden pisotear las vidas y emociones de las personas?!"

El hombre de largo cabello observaba en silencio, totalmente maravillado por el acto; mientras el Caballero Demonio rugió nuevamente, y empuñando su lanza se lanzó contra Seiya.

"¡SOOOLO MUEEREEEEE!"

"¡SILENCIO, ERES UN ASQUEROSO DEMONIO! ¡Una abominación que no merece existir ni mucho menos manchar los recuerdos de Kenryu y Eliza! ¡¡LOS ACABARE A LOS DOS PARA VENGAR SUS ALMAS INOCENTES!!"

"¡¡GOLPE COMETA DE PEGASO!!"

El poderoso y veloz ataque del caballero impactó brutalmente en su oponente, quien era arrastrado por el choque mientras miles de golpes se incrustaban en su cuerpo, atrapado en una lluvia infinita de meteoros…

¿NO PUEDE SER…? Su vigor, su técnica… ¡no es nada similar a la última vez! Pensaba Abdiel observando pasmado como Seiya arrasaba con el Lilim Cada ataque es mas poderoso y veloz que el anterior… ¡¿Como puede elevar tanto su fuerza…?!

"Niños… ¡DESCANSEN EN PAZ!" Gritó el Pegaso al momento en que todos sus meteoros se fusionaban en un solo y definitivo golpe.

En verdad… ¡SE HA VUELTO UN COMETA!

Una brillante luz cegó a todos cuando la técnica de Seiya atravesó al Lilim, quitándole la vida al instante y enfocando ahora su poder en contra de Abdiel…

El ataque se detuvo, Pegaso bajo su aun humeante puño percatándose de que era un golpe fallido nuevamente, ya que le demonio inexplicablemente se había desvanecido… Todos los guerreros se habían puesto en pie justo a tiempo para escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre, que de la nada llegaban a sus oídos.

"He visto cosas increíbles hoy… Pero temo que nos volveremos a ver en batalla. ¡Escúchenme bien! El resto de los míos no son como yo… Al igual que ustedes sufren sed de dolor y sangre; Prepárense para ellos o inevitablemente morirán…"

"¡Ja, que así sea entonces!" Respondió Marlon desafiante, "¡Nosotros eliminaremos hasta el ultimo de ustedes; pagaran lo que han hecho!" Añadió finalmente… Pero el Demonio ya se había marchado.

Seiya volteo su mirada al cuerpo inerte del Lilim mientras este desaparecía en el aire, y luego fijo sus ojos en el cadáver de la pequeña niña… Dio unos pasos hacia él quitándose la mascara de la armadura; y cayendo de rodillas incrustó su puño en la tierra, lamentándose y derramando amargas lagrimas…

"Eliza… Kenryu… ¡Por favor perdónenme…! ¡No pude cumplir mi promesa!"

Todos los presentes sintieron entonces un aire de incertidumbre… Sakura sujeto contra su pecho la Llave de la Estrella envuelta por un sentimiento desconocido; Beta X se acerco al cabizbajo Marlon tratando de confortarlo; Ikki y Blade desviaron su fría mirada al horizonte, mientras que Génesis se acercaba lentamente al desconsolado Seiya… Extendió su mano para ponerla en su hombro, pero desistió del gesto a unos centímetros, bajando el brazo y apuntando su vista hacia el imperturbable y vació cielo.

Azazel; Temo que estoy peleando una guerra… Que nunca podré ganar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abdiel caminaba imperturbable por el enorme pasillo, el cual asemejaba a un hermoso castillo de la era victoriana; con cerámica fina y altísimas columnas, cubiertas por cortinas de hermosa seda… El recorrido estaba adornado por seductoras estatuas de blanco mármol y Enormes pinturas que rendían honor a la belleza del cuerpo; pero esto le era indiferente… Los hechos de la batalla eran lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta que vio al individuo que venia caminando en sentido contrario; sintiéndose incomodo por su sola presencia.

"¡Gusto en verte Abdiel!" Dijo este esbozando una despectiva sonrisa, "Tiempo sin verte… ¡Comenzaba a creer que preferías vivir entre asquerosos humanos a pasar el tiempo con nosotros!"

"No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Ariel…" Replicó él pasando de largo.

Entonces se pudo apreciar una de las tantas diferencias entre ellos dos, ya que mientras Abdiel no proyectaba ninguna sombra; la de Ariel siempre develaba un poco de su verdadera apariencia: Un ser con larga cola, alas desgarbadas y cuernos… Verdaderamente un Demonio

"¡Jajaja, pero que poca cortesía! ¿Con esa actitud pretendes mostrarte ante Sus Altezas?"

"…Tengo que informar de algo importante a Lilith y Sammael; ¡No me fastidies!"

"¡¿Ves? a eso es a lo que me refiero!" Increpó el hombre de cabello blanco con una mirada fría, "¡Me gustaría saber porque Sus Altezas perdonan todas tus insolencias! Como sea, sabes bien que muy difícilmente se puede gozar de la presencia de nuestros Reyes; ¿Qué es esta gran 'información' que crees tan importante para decírselas en persona?"

"… ¿Asi que quieres saberlo? Pues bien… He visto al Arquetipo manifestarse…"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿El… Arquetipo…? ¡IMPOSIBLE!" Gruñó el Hombnre de cabello blanco, bastante alterado.

"No me importa si me crees o no… ¡Ahora déjame solo!" Señaló el de cabellos plateados con su tono de profunda pena, dándole nuevamente la espalda a Ariel y reanudando su marcha.

Una vez solo, él demonio miro hacia abajo perturbado por la revelación, apretando los puños y murmurando…

"Se ha manifestado… ¿Acaso ella…? No…"

Recuperando la compostura, Ariel reanudo también su caminata, fijando sus ojos azules en el casi infinito pasillo, y meditando sobre lo interesantes que se pondrían las cosas en el cercano futuro…

_**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 3-**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y este fue el tercer capitulo, ¿les gusto?

Espero que no haya sido demasiado depresivo jeje, y si lo fue, entonces mi trabajo esta hecho ;)… También espero que la forma en que se maneja la narración en las escenas de flashbacks no haya confundido a nadie.

Como dato curioso, tuve que reescribir de nuevo la pelea de este episodio ya que a la mitad me di cuenta de que estaba caracterizando erróneamente a uno de los personajes, pero el resultado final me dejo contento. ¡Espero que igual a ustedes!

Antes de que lo pregunten, Solo Seiya e Ikki se integraran al reparto por parte de Saint Seiya… (¡Lo lamento por los y las fans de Shiryu, Hyouga y Shun!) Y pues en este solo fue uno, pero en el próximo capitulo personajes de otros DOS animes se unirán a nuestros héroes; (aunque los observadores habran notado a un pequeño que se coló en estos dos capítulos de otro gran anime de acción) ¿Qué personajes serán? Tendrán que leer para saberlo…

Ojala que las batallas y enemigos sean del agrado de todos, mas aun con Azazel, Abdiel y Ariel (los tres As como me gusta llamarlos) siendo parte importante del relato… Por supuesto que en el futuro mas demonios y personajes de reparto se uniran al fic, (Espero que no todos con A, XD) conforme avancemos en la historia… Y en caso de que se lo pregunten, Esos nombres si son de Demonios verdaderos, los cuales tienen su fuente de inspiración en tradiciones religiosas, literatura y hasta poesía…

Del mismo modo hay varias referencias a los mismos animes que participan en este fic, pero temo que en algunos como el de Teknoman Blade no muchos llegaran a notarlas.

Por ultimo solo espero que luego de esto decidan seguir leyendo mi humilde fanfic, y que les este gustando… Y pues si no, Recuerden bien que en algún universo alterno una copia de ustedes si habrá elegido leerlo XD. (aunque pensándolo bien, en algún mundo una copia mía ni siquiera lo esta escribiendo vvU)

¡No se que más decir! francamente estoy exhausto por ahora, así que me despido…

Ya saben que por cualquier cosa escríbanme a **zeroreddemonyahoo.es** espero serles de ayuda… ¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima!

**_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 4!_**


End file.
